I Want You Back
by babykelyse
Summary: What happens when you have to grow up quickly? Follow Hogwart's most unconventional couples as they deal with an untimely pregnancy, parents, marriage, graduation, and the threat of a not so dead Voldemort. HP/PP DM/GW RW/HG BZ/LL OC/OC Sequel - YTOTIW
1. One

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for the plot, Tiliana, and my adoration for Draco. Lol Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_ for his character, Brian. Thanks for your contribution!

One

Pansy grimaced slightly as the food she'd consumed earlier tried its best to empty itself from her body. She rubbed her stomach lightly, marveling at the changes she was going through, but hating the morning sickness that came with being pregnant. She was just starting into her third month of her pregnancy, and she couldn't be any happier. She thought back to when she'd broken the news to Harry and how he'd reacted.

"_I'm pregnant, Harry."_

_Harry backed away from Pansy, speechless, while she looked anywhere but at him. At his continued silence, she risked a glance up, and saw that her unexpected news was still sinking in._

"_Aren't you going to say something?"_

"_I don't know what to say, Pansy. How did this happen?"_

_Pansy rolled her eyes at his daft question, opting for a sarcastic answer._

"_Well, when two people happen to like each other…"_

"_I get it, Pansy. It was a stupid question," he said, exasperated. "What are you going to do about it?"_

_At his question, Pansy felt her heart drop. He wanted her to get rid of the baby. __**His**__ baby…a part of them both._

"_I'm not getting rid of it," she said, quietly. "I understand if you don't want a part of this child, but don't ask that of me."_

_Quickly, Harry made his way back to Pansy, pulling her into his arms tightly._

"_You misunderstood, love. I don't want you to get rid of our child. I just…I don't know what to do here, Pans. I don't know if I'm ready to be a father."_

_Pansy pulled away from him, ignoring the quick flash of hurt that passed through his green eyes._

"_And you think I'm ready to be a mother? I'm only 17, Harry! I don't know the first thing about having a baby. And what will I tell my parents? They already think you're a bad influence as it is. This is going to send them through the roof!"_

_By the end of her tirade, tears were running steadfastly down Pansy's face, and she had a moment of disgust towards herself. She was a bloody Slytherin! Slytherins __**do not**__ cry! She leaned into Harry's embrace as he took her into his arms once more._

"_Pansy, do you want this child?"_

_At his question, Pansy looked up and stared at Harry. His expression was carefully blank, but she could still see the nervousness at her answer, despite her saying that she wanted the baby beforehand._

"_Of course I do."_

"_Then we'll deal with everything else when the time comes. Right now, let's just take this one day at a time."_

_Pansy nodded, tightening her hold on him. Somehow, they'd get through this. She only hoped that they'd still be together in the end._

Pansy broke out of her musings when her door opened and a figure stepped in. She smiled slightly at her best friend, Tiliana, loaded down with a handful of books.

"You know…there's a reason why we're witches, Tili. We can _float_ things in front of us," she smirked.

Tiliana rolled her eyes, and dumped her books on the nearest chair, before flopping gracefully besides Pansy on the bed.

"That's so lazy, Pans. I'd rather use my magic for more useful things."

"Like what?" Pansy questioned.

"Oh, the usual. Warding off spells, causing mass mayhem upon those who've done me wrong, sneaking in past curfew. That sort of thing," she deadpanned.

Pansy let a very un-Slytherin like snort at the girl's response. No matter how bad a day she was having, Tiliana always managed to make Pansy feel better.

"Those things are very important," Pansy laughed. "But really, what's with all the books?"

"Those, my dear friend, are books about babies for you and Harry. I figured since the little one will be here soon, you both should start getting a heads up on what you'll need to expect."

"There isn't just one?"

"Of course not! I was surprised to find all of those in the library, though. I never thought Dumbledore would have books on pregnancy."

"Maybe he's trying to tell us something," Pansy scoffed, reaching for one of the books in the pile. "Hmm, '_A Dummy's Guide to Pregnancy_', sounds interesting."

"I know you don't care too much for them, but muggles use these types of books for basically everything," Tiliana said, searching through the pile as well. "Who knew they'd need books to understand the simplest things," she laughed.

"They probably need a book to know how to wipe their arse," Pansy said, scrunching her nose in disgust. No matter how much she loved Harry, she'd never feel anything but disdain for muggles.

"Speaking of muggles," Tiliana said, looking at Pansy pointedly.

"What about them?"

"You do realize that Harry is part muggle, right? How does that go? Being that you don't like them and all."

"With Harry, it's different. I love every part of him, even if he has muggle blood running through his veins. Besides, if his mother hadn't been born, then neither would he, and that would be a shame."

"It would, wouldn't it?" Tiliana laughed. "How do you think your parents are going to react about…you know."

"Well they aren't going to be bloody happy about it, that's for sure," Pansy said, unconsciously twisting her hands at the thought. "Mum…I guess she likes Harry, it's hard to tell with her. But Father…Harry's still skating on thin ice with him, and now that the baby's coming…let's just say Father will more than likely try to kill Harry."

"I bet they'd send someone here to keep an eye on you," Tiliana said, her eyes averted.

Pansy smiled devilishly, instantly knowing whom her friend referred to.

"Oh, you mean Brian?" Pansy asked innocently. She laughed at the glare her friend sent her way. She was so transparent, and Pansy never missed a chance to tease the girl on her not so secret crush.

"Shut it, Pans. Can you blame me for the crush? Even if he's your cousin, you can't deny the boy is gorgeous."

Pansy gagged, never having _any_ sort of thoughts about her cousin in that way. She mentally brought up a picture of her cousin, whom she hadn't seen in years. Brian Stratam was the same age as Pansy, though a few months older. He stood almost as tall as Ron Weasley, maybe a few inches taller, his dark brown hair always perfect, never a stray hair out of place, save for the bit that fell into his deep midnight blue eyes. Unlike Pansy, his skin was lightly tanned, much like Blaise, thanks in part to his Sicilian ancestors.

"Even though he isn't a Parkinson, I guess he's okay," Pansy said cheekily, laughing as she dodged a pillow thrown in her direction.

"He's _perfect_," Tiliana gushed, much to Pansy's disgust. "I love how he takes command of a room when he walks in, without even trying."

"He always knows what he's doing, Tili. He's a spoiled brat, and he knows it. Why you like him, I'll never know. He's so sarcastic and blunt, it's annoying. He's also incredibly rude, saying whatever he thinks is right, and never apologizing when he insults someone."

"But aren't you the same way, Pans?"

Tiliana barely dodged the book thrown at her head.

--

Harry tried his hardest to focus on the essay due tomorrow for Transfiguration, but he just couldn't shake his thoughts on Pansy and the child she was now carrying. No one outside their closest friends knew she was pregnant, and Harry planned on keeping it that way.

_At least until she starts showing more anyway_, he thought to himself with a frown. Harry sighed, giving up all pretenses on working on his essay. He could always cram in the morning and get it done. He started gathering his things slowly, not really wanting to face Pansy or her excitement over the baby. It wasn't that he wasn't excited as well, but having a child was something Harry wasn't prepared for in the slightest.

"I thought I'd find you here, mate."

Harry turned with a small smile at his best mate, Ron. Seeing him was a welcome relief, and another reason for not returning to Pansy's right away.

"I thought I'd try and finish up that Transfiguration essay Professor McGonagall assigned us, but it didn't exactly work out."

Ron laughed, throwing his long frame into one of the overstuffed chairs. Harry sat back down, hoping that Ron would keep him here for at least another hour.

"I know what you mean, Harry. Hermione has been biting my head off all night about putting the damn thing off until last minute. She just doesn't understand that I'm not as good as her when it comes to my studies."

Harry laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

"We never were one for studiousness were we?" Harry asked, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"So what's on your mind? You looked deep in thought when I walked up on you."

Harry looked over at his best friend for the last six years, instantly knowing that he would never judge him for his thoughts on Pansy and their child.

"Would you think I was a bad person for not being as excited about this baby as I've let on?"

"To be honest, I'm surprised you aren't tearing your hair out right now, Harry. I don't know what I'd do if 'Mione announced she was pregnant."

"You wouldn't have been as careless with Hermione as I was with Pansy."

"Do you regret it?"

"Gods, no! I love Pansy…and I know deep down that I love the child she's carrying. It's something we created together after all, but I'm just…I'm _scared_, Ron. What if I'm not as good a parent as I think I would be? What if Pansy and I don't last? Hell…what the fuck are we going to do after Hogwarts?"

Ron nodded, understanding the dilemma his friend was going through, and sympathized with him for it.

"I think you'd make a damn good father, Harry. But I do understand all of your other concerns. I'm still trying to wrap my mind over the fact that you and Pansy Parkinson are even _together_, let alone having a child. But I've seen the way you two look at each other, and I don't think I've seen any two people look more in love. As for what comes after Hogwarts…you've just got to let things happen. Who knows? Everything might turn out for the best."

"Yeah…I hope so. But it's been eating me up inside, not knowing what's going to happen in the future, and with Voldemort still on the loose, I'm scared that I _won't_ be around for my child to even know me…"

"You're thinking about what happened with your parents, Harry?"

Harry nodded, looking down at his Quidditch-roughened hands.

"I never even got to know them, Ron. A part of me just wishes I'd died right along with them. At least we'd still be together, but then I think about you and 'Mione, and Gin and Pansy, and I feel so guilty for even thinking something like that. You're all my family now and I guess I'm just overprotective of that bond I have with you all."

"I think it's normal to feel that way, mate. I guess you could say my family is like your surrogate family, and since you've lost so many that were close to you, you feel overprotective of us, and you don't want anything to happen to us. But you need to know…we all feel the same about you, Harry. You're my brother, even if you aren't a Weasley or have red hair."

Harry laughed, suddenly so glad that he had a friend like Ron in his life. He honestly didn't know what he'd do if the insane red-head wasn't in his life.

"Thanks, Ron. For everything."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Harry. Now let's go and get some dinner. I'm starving from all this mushy stuff."

--

"How would you react if Ginny told you she was pregnant?"

Draco Malfoy barely managed not to spit out the pumpkin juice he was enjoying at the random question his friend Pansy spouted out.

"Where in the hell did that come from, Pans?" Draco asked, eyeing the girl curiously.

"I'm being serious, Draco. Just answer the question."

"If Ginny told me she was pregnant…I honestly don't know how I'd react. I'd be happy, yes, but I'd also be scared, worried about what we were going to do with a child, worried for _her_, mostly. And, of course, be worried for myself because the entire Weasley clan would probably murder me."

"Maybe that's why he's been acting so strange lately," Pansy mumbled to herself, looking over at the Gryffindor table.

"Potter is a dead man if he's hurting you, Pans," Draco intoned, looking over at the Gryffindor as well.

"He's done nothing to me, and you'll do nothing of the sort. That goes for you as well, Blaise," Pansy said, glaring said boy, who no doubt was already planning something.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaise said innocently.

Pansy merely rolled her eyes, grabbing two rolls and sopping them in the gravy. Ever since she'd found out she was pregnant, Pansy had been having the oddest cravings for rolls and gravy. It was annoying.

Draco gagged at her choice of dinner, not understanding why she couldn't eat…_normal_.

"Speaking of Ginny," Pansy began, taking another bite of her roll, "have you two talked about when you're going to announce to your parents that you're dating?"

"We've spoken about it, but no concrete decision has been made. I'm pretty sure that they'd lock her away somewhere if we did tell them, though. The Weasleys and Malfoys aren't exactly known for their loving relationship."

"How do you think your parents will react?" Pansy asked, truly curious.

"Honestly…I'm not very sure. Mother might like her. Gin's got enough fire in her to go against anything my mum might throw at her. But Father…"

Draco trailed off, looking away. Pansy instantly understood, knowing Draco still wasn't over knowing that his father had a hand in the possession of Ginny in her first year. Pansy reached over and squeezed Draco's hand lightly, smiling at him. He graced her with a rare, small smile before his mask was back in place.

"Anyway," he continued, "we both know what we're getting ourselves into, and we're prepared to face the consequences of our actions. We love each other. That's all that really matters to me. What about you? I know your parents aren't exactly warm towards Potter, but they've come around haven't they?"

"Mum has, but Father can't even say Harry's name without a sneer on his face. And I'm sure he'll just love knowing that I'm carrying his child now," Pansy said, grimacing.

"Have either of you even talked about when you're going to tell your parents about the baby?" Blaise piped in.

Pansy reached for another roll, sopping it in the gravy absentmindedly.

"No. I can't keep this from them forever. And I'll be in the same boat as you, Draco."

"How so?"

"I'll have to meet Harry's surrogate family…Ginny's family if you're feeling a bit thick tonight," Pansy said.

"They might take a shine to you instantly," Draco teased. Blaise laughed, and Pansy glared at the both of them. She never did understand why she was friends with the two arses in front of her.

"Wouldn't it be something if they did?" She said cheekily, smiling when Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"You're a Slytherin, Pans, and therefore the enemy. At least that's what Gin used to tell me all the time."

"I got over that real quick, didn't I?"

The three turned to see a very amused Ginny Weasley standing behind them. It had become a regular occurrence for Ginny to cross the Gryffindor-Slytherin boundaries, and neither House found it strange to see the vivacious red-head sitting with Draco Malfoy anymore.

"Yes you did," Draco said, making love-eyes at his girlfriend. Pansy merely rolled her eyes at her friends' antics, and looked away as the two embraced.

"Well, if you two are finished mauling each other…" Blaise said with a smirk in place.

"You have absolutely nothing to say, Blaise Zabini, with all the times I've been exposed to you and Luna."

Pansy watched in astonished amusement as a slash of red appeared over Blaise's cheeks. In all the years she'd known Blaise he'd **never** blushed or even shown any notion that he could be embarrassed. Pansy stored this information away, just in case she'd need to use it later.

"Do you think your parents would like me, Gin?"

Ginny Weasley looked over to her friend, and was surprised to see vulnerability in the normally hard eyes.

"Harry loves you, so they will too." Ginny said simply, knowing it to be true.

"You think so? What about me?"

Ginny laughed, turning to face her boyfriend. "You're an entirely different story, Draco. But they'll come around. Both our parents will."

The two shared a long look, communicating silently, before smiling at one another. Ginny broke out of her love-haze long enough to speak to Pansy.

"Oh! That reminds me…Harry wanted me to see if you were alright. He noticed you were looking a bit pale earlier, and was concerned."

"And he couldn't ask me this himself?" Pansy asked the girl, dumbfounded.

"Are you two…okay? He's been acting awfully strange these last few weeks, and I don't think I've seen you two together in ages."

"I don't know what we are anymore, Gin. He hasn't been talking to me lately, and it's freaking me out."

"I'm sorry." Ginny pulled Pansy into a tight hug, which Pansy gratefully returned. "Everything will be better soon, I know it."

"I hope so."

--

If the look Pansy sent him was anything to go by, Harry was in for a serious verbal lashing soon. He sighed, dragging his feet towards her room, not wanting to get into an argument with her. Harry soon found himself in front of the door, and bracing himself for what could be a vicious attack, said the password and stepped in. To his surprise, no object came straight at his head, and he looked around curiously, wondering what Pansy had up her sleeve. What he found made him feel like an arse, and he wondered what she ever saw in him.

Curled up in the middle of her bed, Pansy was dead asleep her dark hair spilling over the side of the mattress from her awkward position. After many months, he'd finally convinced Pansy to take the glamour charms off of her hair and eyes to make them return to their natural color. Gone was the blonde hair and blue eyes and in their place, Pansy's natural beautiful dark brown hair, and her soulful brown eyes. She'd hated the change at first, but Harry insisted that she keep it that way, wanting to know the true beauty of the girl he'd fallen in love with.

Harry walked over to the bed where she now lay, careful not to disturb her sleep. He ran his hands through the dark hair, missing the days when things weren't so complicated between them. He eased her into a more comfortable position and pulled the dark green comforter over her prone form, making sure she was tucked in tight. He kissed her forehead gently, feeling all the love he held for her bubbling in his chest.

"I love you," he whispered, already moving up to leave.

"Mmm, love you too," she responded sleepily, her brown eyes looking up at him.

"I thought you were out for the night," Harry said, still whispering.

"So did I," she laughed, pushing herself out of the cocoon Harry had made for her. She patted the bed beside her, and Harry made his way over, knowing that she'd want an explanation for his behavior lately.

He was surprised when she pulled him into a tight hug, burying her head in chest. He returned the embrace, running his hands down her soft curves slowly. He felt her lips on his neck, and his body immediately responded.

"I'm not mad at you, Harry."

Harry let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding at her statement. He was surprised at her words, but glad for them.

"You should be," he murmured, willing his body to calm down.

"I know. You've been avoiding me and brushing me off at every turn, but I know it's just because this whole baby thing has changed…everything."

"Yeah."

Pansy lifted her head, staring into Harry's green eyes searchingly.

"I'm not going to pressure you into anything."

Harry stared back, confused. What the bloody hell was she talking about?

"What do you mean pressure me?"

Pansy looked away, biting her lower lip, the tell-tale sign to Harry that she was extremely nervous and agitated.

"I know you've probably been thinking 'when is she going to pressure me to marry her?', but I promise I won't, Harry. It's a common thing these days for couples to become parents first then get married, but even then…we don't have to get married if you don't want to. I'm perfectly fine with us just being together, or if you don't want that…"

Harry quieted Pansy with his lips on hers, stemming the flow of words. She melted into him immediately, her arms going around him in a tight embrace. Tenderly, he brushed her hair back, staring down at her in amusement and concern.

"Pans…you couldn't be further from the truth. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you…I just have to get myself right first."

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked, a frown marring her face.

"This baby…is probably the most amazingly scary news I've ever received. I'm constantly going back and forth between being so happy that we made a child together and being scared out of my mind that I won't be a good parent, or that you'll finally realize that you don't want to be with me."

"Harry…"

"No…let me finish, Pans. I owe you this explanation. I've been avoiding you because I'm scared of what having this baby means. We're going to have to grow up real quick, Pansy, and I'm worried that I won't measure up in the long run. And then there's Voldemort to worry about…what if he tries to possess you again? Or what if he succeeds in killing me? What happens then? I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you with a child to raise on your own…I don't _want_ you to raise this baby alone, Pans. I'm just…I'm scared. For you, for me, for the baby…I lost my parents before I even got to know them, and I don't want that to happen to us with our child."

"Oh, Harry. Why didn't you just come talk to me about all this? Remember what we told each other when I first told you about the pregnancy?"

"That we'd face everything head on…together."

"And I meant every word, Harry. I'm in this with you forever...or as long as you want me around."

"I want you around forever, Pans. Believe that."

"I do. And I want you around with me forever, too. Whatever happens with our families, with Voldemort…we'll take it as it comes. And no matter what happens to you or me, this baby is going to know how much his or her parents love him. Our baby is going to know that if his parents died by Voldemort's or anyone else's hands…it wasn't in vain. Just like your parents, Harry. They didn't die in vain at all. They died to protect you, and I'm ready and willing to do the same for our child."

Harry didn't even realize he was crying until Pansy's hand shakily wiped the tears from his cheeks. He moved to do the same before pulling her to him, kissing her softly. He ran his hands through her soft hair, loving the feel of her body against his. Pansy sighed softly into his mouth, her hands looping around Harry's neck. When the need for air arose, the two teens broke apart, their foreheads touching each other's. Pansy pushed Harry's unruly hair back, gazing into his eyes lovingly.

"No matter what happens Harry…just know that I love you so very much. I always will."

"I love you, Pans. Always."

Harry gathered Pansy to him, ready to protect her and his child from anything that dared try and harm them, even if it meant giving his life to do it. His hand reached down to cover Pansy's stomach protectively.

_No matter what happens, kid…you'll always know that your parents love you. I'll make sure of it_, Harry thought before blissfully succumbing to his dreams.

A/N: It's finally out! I'm so sorry for delaying this story for so long…but I promise it was only because I got caught up with school and life, and not because I was being lazy. Well…some of it was laziness, but that's okay. Lol Anyhow, I originally intended for this to be out Saturday, but since I've made all of you wait for so long…I decided to put it out early. I'm still working on chapters as we speak. I've got about 30 pages written out so far, and I'm not even into the meat of the story. I'll try and update about once a week…depending on how much I'm able to get written out during the week. I'll warn you now…the first few chapters might go a little bit slow. I want to write out about the gang's last month at Hogwarts, how their lives are changing with their new relationships, and then get into Voldemort, how they'll handle themselves once they're out of Hogwarts and so forth. So I hope you'll stick in here with me…I'm writing this for you guys! :) Oh, I also want to mention that this isn't HBP or DH compatible…if that wasn't obvious already lol and everyone, save for Ginny and Luna are in their seventh year. Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. My eyes can only catch so much. So I think I've said everything I need to say in this ridiculously long author's note and I'll stop now. :) You know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_


	2. Two

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for the plot and Tiliana. Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_ for Brian AND for keeping up with his PMs when I didn't lol

Two

Draco Malfoy took a moment to take in the loveliness of his girlfriend. Her dark red hair was pulled back in a messy bun, her brown eyes concentrating on her Divination homework. Her freckles stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin, and though she hated them, Draco held an odd fascination for the small beauty marks. He leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom, watching Ginny as she muttered to herself…no doubt curses against Trelawney.

"You know I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that," Ginny said, never looking up.

Draco chuckled, removing his long frame from the door to saunter over to her. She briefly flicked her gaze up, smiling at him before looking down at her homework once more.

"I don't want you concentrating at all with me around," Draco said silkily.

"You would say something like that, Draco," she laughed. "But I have to finish this tonight or I'll be cramming it all in tomorrow morning."

Draco sighed loudly, ignoring the amused snort that came from his girlfriend. He threw himself gracefully on the bed beside her, eyeing the parchment in front of her curiously.

"Hey, Gin?"

"Yeah?" She answered, distractedly.

"You know that conversation we had tonight at dinner? About our parents, I mean?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I remember. What about it?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while and…I think I'm ready to tell my parents. About us," he hastened to explain at Ginny's confused look. He held his breath in as he watched a myriad of emotions cross her face.

"Are you sure you're ready for that step, Draco? I know we've only talked about it a little, but I didn't expect for you to want to tell them so soon."

Draco frowned, not entirely pleased with the answer he received. In truth, he'd expected Ginny to be overjoyed at not having to keep their relationship a secret from their parents. After all, pretty much everyone in Hogwarts now knew that they were together…what difference would it make if their parents knew?

"I don't want us to keep this from them forever, Gin. I'd much rather tell my parents that we're together in person, with you, than have them read about it one day from one of my 'well-meaning' friends."

Ginny tugged on a piece of her hair, her forehead creased in concentration. Of all the things that Draco could have sprung on her tonight, this was the least expected of them all. Did she want to tell her parents about Draco? It was true...everyone did know they were together, and she'd defended him against Ron countless times, but her parents…they were an entirely different matter.

"I'm not saying we should keep this from them forever, Draco. I just don't think we need to tell them about us right now. With the war looming ahead of us…I'm not so sure they would be exactly welcoming to their only daughter being in a relationship with the only son of Lucius Malfoy."

Draco immediately took offense, and his body stiffened at what he thought Ginny was hinting at.

"I'm not a bloody Death Eater if that's what you're getting at, Ginevra. I know my Father has done some pretty fucked up things…especially to you and your family, but he and I couldn't be any more different."

"That's not what I meant, Draco, and you know that. I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. I'm just saying we need to think everything through before we make a hasty decision."

"I'm sure that's exactly what you meant, Ginny. I understand why you'd be ashamed to bring me home to your parents. After all, it was my Father's doing that almost got you killed, he's the right-hand of Voldemort…what else can I pile on top of the list?!"

"Draco, you're being ridiculous! Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? Did you expect me to just be giddy at you wanting to tell your parents about us? Did you forget who we are? You're Draco _Malfoy_…I'm Ginny _Weasley_. Have you forgotten the feud that's gone between our families since before we were born?"

"You won't let me, will you? You want to keep us a dirty little secret? That's fine with me. Just don't expect me to be happy about it."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco's theatrics, feeling her famous Weasley temper trying to unleash itself. She began to gather her things together jerkily, ignoring the infuriating blonde. Once she'd gathered everything, she turned back to him, anger radiating from her entire being.

"I can't talk to you when you get like this, Draco."

"Then don't talk to me at all."

That statement cut Ginny deeper than she would ever let Draco know. She blinked away the tears that gathered in her eyes, blindly making her way towards to door. She was pulled back against the wall of chest she'd become so familiar with, and the dam broke.

"Let me go, Draco." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Never."

He turned her towards him, embracing her tightly as she cried. Her initial response was to push him away…he'd treated her like dirt ever since he brought up the conversation that had started this stupid fight. She stopped her struggling when she realized he wasn't going to let her go, and she wrapped her arms around him, hating that they were even fighting at all.

"Gin…I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you, and I know I'm being an arse. I just don't want to make you out to be a dirty secret. You're better than that."

"You **are** an arse, Draco. One that I love very much, but you have to understand where I'm coming from, just like I understand where you're coming from. I'm tired of lying to my parents too, you know. It kills me to lie to my mum, and what's worse is I've dragged my brother and his friends into it."

"Your brother is a nosy git."

Ginny burst out laughing involuntarily, knowing that, for now, the argument about their parents was over, but hardly forgotten.

"Yes, he is, but he loves me. They'll love you," Ginny said, pulling back to look at Draco. She ran her hands through his silky blonde hair, bringing their foreheads together. "They'll love you just as much as I do, but we just have to be patient. We'll tell them in time, but for now I just want us to get ourselves straight."

"I understand, Gin. I just want everyone to know that you're mine, and I'm yours. _Outside_ of Hogwarts," he added, kissing her lips swiftly.

Ginny melted into the embrace, her fingers tightening into the long hair she loved so much. Draco made a trial of butterfly kisses down to her neck, biting Ginny gently, and smiling when she jumped slightly. Draco's hands tightened on Ginny's waist, bringing her body into contact with his aroused one. Ginny moaned, instinctively grinding against Draco, and he emitted a strangled growl. When the need for air became too much to ignore, the two broke apart, breathing heavily as they stared at one another.

"Well, they'll all know after _that_," Ginny said, her head still swimming. Draco laughed softly, leaning down to kiss her nose.

"Just because you went and snogged me senseless does not mean that you're in the clear, Ms. Weasley," Draco said, his face impassive. Ginny snorted, pushing against Draco as she made her way back to his bed.

"I think you have it backwards, Mr. Malfoy. You're the one that snogged _me_," she said, smiling slightly.

"I did, didn't I?" Draco responded cockily. "But seriously, Gin, I do understand where you're coming from, even though I don't like it."

Ginny patted the bed beside her, and turned to look at Draco when he sat down. She took his hands in hers, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles slowly.

"I know, Draco. I don't want to keep our relationship a secret from our parents either, but with them being on extremely opposite sides, especially when it comes to the war…I'm scared about how they'll react. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but deep down, I think you know I'm right about this. I feel like if we tell them now…they'll just take me out of Hogwarts, and I'll never see you again. I couldn't bear that, Draco."

"I'd find you…no matter where they'll hide you. But, I get it, Gin. We'll hold off telling them…for now."

"Thank you. It won't be forever, I promise."

Draco mumbled a response, pulling her down beside him as he turned out the lights. Long after their conversation had finished, Draco was softly snoring, Ginny lay awake, still thinking about the entire situation. She loved Draco…truly she did, but she wasn't being entirely honest with her explanation for not telling her parents about their relationship. She wasn't so much worried on how they'd react, but _what_ they'd do when she told them. Ginny had a sinking feeling that she'd be forced to choose between them, and no matter what her choice would be in the end…it would destroy her.

--

Pansy looked in the mirror with a disgusted look. Her dark hair lay lank against her head, and her brown eyes looked even more dull than usual. She traced the dark circles beneath her eyes with a sigh and seriously considering putting the glamour charms Harry convinced her to remove back on. Her hand was just reaching for her wand when said person came in, a smile on his tanned face. Pansy wanted to scratch it off.

"Why are you so chipper this morning?" She grumbled, still staring into the mirror.

"Hogsmeade trip today!" Harry said excitedly, coming over to hug her from behind.

"And I guess we're going, huh?"

"You are correct, my grumpy little girlfriend," Harry said, tugging on a dark lock teasingly.

"I'm _not_ grumpy. I'm just…"

"Grumpy?" Harry supplied, smiling cheekily. "No worries, Pans. Your Harry will make it all better."

Pansy couldn't resist laughing at the goofy expression on Harry's face. He always did know how to cheer her up…even if she still wanted to scratch off his smile.

"Well what are we doing? Oh Gods, Harry…don't take me Quidditch shopping again. We were in there for _hours_ last time!"

Harry laughed, moving from behind Pansy to plop down on her bed. Pansy unconsciously licked her lips at the enticing picture he made, and watched as his green eyes darkened.

"Keep staring at me like that, Pans and we'll be in more trouble than we already are. And, no we're not going Quidditch shopping today. Today is all about you. I know you've been feeling down lately, and most of that is my fault, so I'm going to make it up to you today."

Pansy _had_ been feeling down lately, but she was sure she'd masked it from Harry. After their talk a few weeks ago, things had been considerably better between her and Harry, but something still kept her from feeling as happy as she should have been.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"I notice everything about you, Pansy. Get used to it, love. And get dressed! We only have about two hours until everyone gathers to make their way to Hogsmeade. That leaves you about thirty minutes to get dressed, and then off to breakfast. You're eating for two now."

"Thirty minutes? Honestly, Harry…"

"It takes me fifteen minutes, Pans."

"You're a _boy_, Harry. There's a lot that goes into the process of getting dressed when you're a girl. I have to take a shower, do my hair, pick out clothes, and find shoes…"

"So…forty-five minutes?"

Pansy couldn't contain her amusement any longer. She burst out laughing at Harry's serious expression, and clutched at a chair to keep her body upright. Tears were streaming down her face when she'd calmed down long enough to speak.

"Harry…just give me an hour and I'll be down to breakfast, okay?"

"I don't see what's so funny here, Pans, but if you're not down in an hour I'm coming to get you."

Pansy nodded, still smiling and headed to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later found her back in front of her mirror, albeit with a better expression this time around. She was pleased to see that the dark circles beneath her eyes had lessened somewhat, and her hair didn't look as disgusting as earlier. Easy enough things to be fixed with a simple charm. She rubbed the small bump that held her and Harry's child softly, already in love with the life that they'd created. Pansy shook herself out of her reverie, knowing that Harry would keep with his promise of coming to fetch her out of her room if she wasn't in the Great Hall in the next twenty minutes.

She cast a quick drying spell on her hair, and pulled it into a loose ponytail at her neck. It was days like these that she missed her short hair. She cast a small glamour charm on her face, the slight circles beneath her eyes disappearing. She didn't bother with makeup...she much preferred her face clean these days. Hurrying over to her closet, she pulled out a simple outfit that would be comfortable, but conceal her pregnancy. She didn't want her parents to know about the baby until she was ready to tell them. Quickly pulling on her underwear, Pansy stepped into the silky black pants that thankfully stretched to accommodate her frame. She pulled on a grey top littered with black velvet flowers that had a wide black band which ran just under her chest. She especially adored the little cap sleeves with their black velvet ruffles. The top was light enough so she wouldn't swelter in the sun and loose enough so as not to show off her growing curves.

She stepped into a pair of black flats, ran a brush through her hair and set off towards the Great Hall, anticipation of the day ahead. Upon reaching the Great Hall, Pansy made the familiar path over to the Slytherin table, only to be stopped by a pair of hands. She turned back and was stunned to see Harry smiling down at her.

"Why don't you sit with me, Pans? Everyone already knows we're together, anyway."

"O-okay," Pansy said, still surprised. She glanced back at the Slytherin table and saw Tiliana smiling widely at her, and Blaise and Draco sneering at Harry. She rolled her eyes. Some things would never change.

Pansy felt more than a little awkward sitting at the Gryffindor table. She ignored the expressions of Harry's fellow house-mates, and instead focused on him and his friends.

"Fancy seeing you here, Pansy." Pansy glanced over to Hermione and smiled thinly at her.

"I always said hell would freeze over before I came and sat over here. Guess it's really cold down there right now," Pansy quipped. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all laughed while the rest of their housemates looked affronted. Pansy merely rolled her eyes at them…she could care less what they thought of her. Only one Gryffindor's opinion mattered.

"I'm pretty sure it's freezing down there since I always said the same about a Weasley and a Malfoy being together," Ginny joked.

"I still think it's weird," Ron proclaimed loudly, sending a glare over to Draco.

"Oh, don't start this today, Ron." Hermione scolded with a disgusted look on her face as she watched her boyfriend shovel food into his already overflowing mouth.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Ron." Ginny piped up. "There will be no fights today between you and Draco, alright?"

"Mmph."

"Was that even a word?" Pansy questioned, piling food on her own plate.

"In Ron's language it is," Harry laughed sipping his pumpkin juice. "You get used to it after a while."

"I'll bet," Pansy murmured. Although she still felt more than a little uncomfortable sitting with the Gryffindors, it didn't whet her appetite one bit. She now understood what the muggles meant when they said pregnant women 'ate for two'. She'd already consumed three biscuits, more sausage that she wanted to count, two helpings of eggs, and she still didn't feel full.

"I think this kid is going to be huge," Pansy whispered to Harry ever conscious of eavesdroppers.

"What makes you say that?"

"You haven't noticed the change in my eating habits?"

"Well…yeah, but don't all pregnant women eat like that?"

"I wouldn't know. This is my first time being pregnant, Harry."

"I'm _sorry_."

Pansy sighed, pushing her plate away. She was being a grumpy bint…again.

"No, I'm sorry Harry. I don't know why I'm so moody lately. I guess it's just a side effect of the pregnancy. I promise I won't be such an evil leech today."

Harry laughed, placing a gentle kiss on his girlfriend's head.

"I don't think you're an evil leech at all," he quipped. "Everybody's allowed to have bad days, Pans."

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm having perpetual bad days. It's like I can't regulate my moods anymore. Maybe I should start reading those books Tili got for me. It wouldn't hurt."

"We can read them together tonight, if you want. I need to learn just as much as you."

Pansy smiled, her heart warming at the effort Harry was making. She'd never understand what he saw in her, but she was grateful that he was in her life.

"That sounds good. Oh, and we really need to talk about when we're going to tell my parents about the baby. We haven't really discussed it because we've been so wrapped up with the fact that I _am_ pregnant, but I want them to hear from us before someone else spills the news. I can only hide my stomach for so long."

"I know, Pans. Summer vacation and graduation is only about a month away. Do you think we can wait until then? I'd much rather your father kill me when school is out."

Pansy laughed, even though Harry's expression was serious. She reached out and grabbed Harry's hand in hers, holding it close to her heart.

"I know you got off to a bad start with my parents, but however they choose to react…I'm with you forever, Harry. I love you and nothing is going to change that…not even my parent's approval or disapproval."

"It makes me feel a lot better hearing you say that, Pans. But there's no way I'd ever want to come between you and your parents."

"You won't, Harry. You, I and this baby are a packaged deal now. If they don't accept you or our child…then they can't accept me either."

Harry smiled at Pansy softly, squeezing her hands at her heartfelt words. He knew that no matter what happened, they'd always be together no matter what.

A/N: And there it is! I know not much is happening, but just bare with me, okay? It's getting there, I promise. The next update might be a little later in coming because I didn't get a chance to write out more pages this week. Hopefully I'll get a lot more written next week so I can update on time, but if not you guys know the reason. Also, I have a poll going on in my profile. Check it out! I'd love your input. Um, forgive any spelling/grammar errors, and please feel free to point them out. I'll do my best to go back and fix them! You know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_

Author Responses: **Drkjester** – Thank you! **Narutoske** – I'm enjoying writing about how the gang changes as they have to grow up ) Hopefully I'll do them justice! **Fireice2772** – Thank you! **a.sam** – I'm glad you enjoyed it!


	3. Three

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, save for the plot, Tiliana, and my absolute adoration for Draco. Lol Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_ for his character, Brian, who WILL show up…soon. :)

Author Responses: **Drkjester** – Thank you! I'm looking forward to writing about the parents…it's going to be fun lol **Stephie** – Thank you so much! **Dixie** – Thank you! I've got a lot planned for this story, and hopefully I transfer it from my head to the word document lol

Three

"I don't understand why we have to be here," Ron complained loudly. Currently, he was stuck inside some book shop instead of at Zonko's where he wished to be. He let out an annoyed huff at being ignored, stomping over to where his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, was engrossed in some ancient looking book.

"Honestly, Hermione how _long_ does it take to pick out a bloody book?"

"Ronald, if you didn't want to come in here with me, you shouldn't have agreed to it."

"And I'd never hear the end of it," he muttered. "It's not that I _don't_ want to be here…I just want to get to Zonko's and Honeydukes before we meet everyone at the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh, Ron, stop complaining. We'll get there in no time before we have to meet up with everyone. Would it kill you to do something _I_ like for once?"

Ron instantly felt guilty, and hated it. Hermione always knew which buttons to push to get him to agree with her. He gave the bookstore a disdainful look before turning back to Hermione.

"Ten minutes and then I'm gone, 'Mione."

He didn't wait for her reply, but instead made his way over to where the Quidditch books were kept. He knew that would distract him while he was stuck in the bookstore. Ron plopped down into an overstuffed chair with an old copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and lost himself in the familiar words. He was so engrossed he didn't realize that an hour had gone by until Hermione's frantic voice reached him.

"Ron! I've been looking for you all over! I thought you had left twenty minutes ago."

Ron had the grace to blush. He was the one that wanted to leave the bookstore earlier, and here he was now still there engrossed in a book.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I guess I got caught up in this." He waved the book and Hermione's eyes lit up with amusement.

"And you call _me_ a bookworm," she laughed. "Now come on. We only have about an hour before we need to head over to the pub. You wanted to visit Zonko's and Honeydukes, right?"

"Stop teasing, 'Mione. I just got caught up is all! It's not like I actually _wanted_ to stay here."

Hermione laughed, enjoying the way she was able to fluster Ron.

"Of course you don't, Ron. But I won't tell anyone that you spend half an hour in the very bookstore you loath."

Ron rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics, and grabbed her hand as he passed. The two made their way to Zonko's, Hermione teasing Ron the entire way there. He was still complaining loudly once they'd entered the shop.

"You treat me so badly, 'Mione. Is that anyway to talk to the one you love?"

"You _always_ teased me!"

"Yeah, well…" Ron trailed off, at a loss for words.

"It's alright, Ron. Just consider this a type of payback for all those years of torment you put me through."

"_I_ put _you_ through? What about the Yule Ball when you attacked me?!"

"I didn't attack you! You were giving me a hard time about Viktor, remember? I simply retaliated."

"You should have seen the way he had his paws all over you!"

"Where you jealous, Ron?" Hermione teased, lowering her eyes demurely.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ron said decisively. "Hey look! Upgraded dungbombs."

Ron rushed over to the display to get away from Hermione's inquiries. He didn't want to talk about what was going through his head that night so many years ago.

"I'm not going to badger you about it, Ron. I was only teasing."

Ron turned to face his girlfriend, noticing, with amusement, for the first time how much shorter she was than he. The top of her head barely grazed his chin. He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I know, 'Mione. I'm just being sensitive. One day I'll tell you why I reacted the way I did that night."

"You mean it wasn't out of intense jealousy and love for me?"

Ron laughed, still unused to Hermione's sarcastic sense of humor. She truly was a wonderful person.

"That was part of it," Ron agreed. "But there's more to it than that, and I'll tell you another time. Let's get out of here. I'm in the mood for some licorice wands."

"You and your sweets, Ron." Hermione mumbled. She smiled however when he grinned back at her and she resisted the urge to melt. He truly didn't know the effect he had on her sometimes. He infuriated her to no end most days, but all he had to do was grin and she would forget what they'd be arguing about in the first place. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand, stopping him in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I love you."

Ron stared down at Hermione, surprised at her unexpected words.

"I love you too, 'Mione. But what brought this on?"

"You're the only person I'll ever have this type of feeling for, Ron. I'm in love with you…totally and completely."

"I feel the same about you, love, but what…"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ron could only stare at her in astonishment.

--

Blaise Zabini groaned as he stretched out sore muscles. As his hands reached out, he expected to feel a warm body lying next to him, and was disappointed when his hand met the coolness of his sheets. He sighed loudly to himself. For the last few weeks, Luna had been distant, and Blaise couldn't understand why. They'd started off pretty well in their relationship, but since Pansy's announcement that she was expecting, it was like a switch had been turned off in Luna. It unnerved Blaise at how…_bothered_ he was by her strange behavior. Before somehow falling into a relationship with the flighty Ravenclaw, Blaise had been the '_love 'em and leave 'em'_ type, never looking back and never sleeping with the same girl more than once. Once he'd met Luna, that had all changed, and it scared Blaise at how content he was feeling…being in a relationship.

Growing up, Blaise hadn't exactly had the most loving environment around him. Sure, his mother tried her best, but there was only so much she could do. Between the 'mysterious' deaths of every man she married, her socialite duties, and managing to stay off Voldemort's radar, Zora Zabini hadn't had much time to be with her only son. Blaise didn't resent her. After all…she gave him any and everything he wanted, she provided him with a more than comfortable lifestyle, and when she _was_ around…she wasn't too bad of a mum.

_Maybe I'm just looking into all of this too much_, Blaise thought to himself as he stepped out of the bed. Making his way over to the mirror, Blaise took a long hard look at himself. At a few inches over six feet, his years as a Chaser for the Slytherin team had been kind to him. His broad shoulders never failed to fill out his school shirts, and the muscles in his chest and arms stood out prominently. His sun-kissed brown skin spoke of his Mediterranean ancestors, as did his deep brown eyes and his wavy brown hair that reached past his shoulders. His surprisingly plump, pink lips were never without their trademark grin, and neither were his mischief-filled eyes. Breaking out of his self-gazing, Blaise made his way into the black marble bathroom he had designed himself.

As Pansy did, Blaise had his own room as well. It wasn't that he didn't get along well with the rest of his house-mates; he just preferred not living with them.

_And who wouldn't?_ Blaise thought to himself. _The entire lot of them are filthy pigs_. Chuckling at those thoughts, Blaise stepped into the shower, opting for a quick scrub. Ten minutes later saw him walking around his room, a soft, black cotton towel wrapped loosely about his lean hips. Taking a quick glance at the clock beside his bed, Blaise cursed aloud. He slept through the Hogsmeade trip…again.

_I'll never hear the end of this mishap from Pansy_, Blaise thought, amused. He threw on a pair of dark trousers and a dark green button down shirt, and quickly stepped into his shoes. He ran a brush through his hair, opting to leave it down instead of binding it into a ponytail as he usually did. He figured he'd grab a quick lunch then head to the library to get a bit of studying done. As he made his way to the Great Hall, Blaise's thoughts turned back to Luna once more. She was more than a little odd, but that was what drew Blaise to her in the first place.

She wasn't like any girl he'd ever been with. With her flighty personality and her off the wall comments, Blaise found that for once, he actually _enjoyed_ being in the presence of a girl he'd been intimate with. She was never at a loss for conversation, and Blaise loved the fact that she didn't let the rude comments of her house-mates get to her. He grinned as he thought of his blonde girl-friend. His mother would probably love Luna, mostly for the fact that she was a pure-blood. As he walked into the Great Hall, the object of his thoughts sat at the Ravenclaw table, absently sipping on a glass of pumpkin juice.

Quickly making his way over to her, Blaise noted with an amused grin the astonished looks that still followed him, despite being see with Luna on several occasions. He guessed it was still a shock to some students that three of the more prominent Slytherins ever dare to leave from their own territory, let alone to another House table. Blaise plopped himself gracefully beside Luna once he'd reached her table and noted that she didn't look up or seem surprised that he'd made his way over to her table. He only did it on rare occasions, after all.

"Fancy seeing you here, Luna." Blaise drawled, stealing a bite of the green beans on her plate. She sent him a faint grin before resuming her stare into the cup she held.

"Alright, Lun…out with it. What's been bothering you lately?"

"Nothing is wrong, Blaise." She responded airily, still not looking at him. Gently, Blaise lifted Luna's chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You've been awfully distant lately, Luna. So something must be wrong." He reasoned, caressing her cheek softly. Her wide, silver gaze captivated Blaise, and he fought down the urge to ravish her on the Ravenclaw table.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to freak out?" Her voice was uncharacteristically serious. At his nod, she continued.

"Our friends are facing adult life early, Blaise. I'm not ready for that."

Blaise was confused. "What are you talking about, Luna?"

"Pansy is pregnant, it's only a matter of time before Ron and Hermione take the next step and announce they're getting married, and Ginny and Draco _are_ practically married. I keep thinking that with all that going around, you're going to want something more…well _more_, and I'm not ready for it."

"First, Weasel-King and Granger are _not_ my friends, and neither is Scar-Head. Secondly, when have I ever given you reason to think that _I_ was ready for something like they have? I care a lot about you Luna, but I'm not ready to get married or have children until _years_ down the road."

"It's just that we're surrounded by it, and I keep thinking that you'll want the same things your friends have."

"Don't get me wrong, Luna. I'm extremely happy that Draco and Pansy found the one person they're willing to spend the rest of their lives with, even if they're Gryffindors, but I don't think I'm ready to go down that road just yet."

Luna looked down, fiddling with her fingers. Her voice was small when she spoke again.

"So you don't see yourself with me past Hogwarts?"

Blaise clicked his tongue at his naïve girlfriend. He pulled her close to him, burying his fingers in the long blonde locks.

"I think I should be the one asking that question," he joked quietly. "But I _do_ see myself with you after Hogwarts, but certainly not married or with little Lovegoods and Zabinis running all over the place."

Luna laughed, and Blaise let out the breath he'd been unknowingly holding. He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, wrapping her into a hug.

"Let's just not think about the future, okay? Let's just take everything one day at a time, and find out where life takes us. I've been living that way for seventeen years, and it hasn't failed me yet."

"That's something I can commit to," Luna teased, smiling up at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry if I've been bothersome lately. That was weighing heavily on my mind."

"Don't worry about it, Lun. Who knows? Maybe we'll surprise my and your friends and end up being the ones married first…twenty years down the road."

--

"Harry, this has been the best day," Pansy stated, squeezing his hand.

"I do aim to please," Harry joked, smiling down at his girlfriend. "But I am glad you had fun today. With everything that's been happening lately, I felt we needed a break from it all, just to be…_normal_."

Pansy laughed. "I don't think we'll ever be normal, Harry. But I'd happily be abnormal with you any day."

"Getting mushy on me, Parkinson?"

"Never, Potter."

They laughed, walking down the busy street of Hogsmeade, simply enjoying being in each other's presence.

"How much longer until we meet everyone at the Three Broomsticks?" Pansy asked.

"About an hour at least. Why?"

Instead of answering him, Pansy pulled Harry into a darkened corner, away from prying eyes before she pressed her lips against his. Wasting no time, Harry pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Their kiss was hard, almost brutal, and Pansy loved it. It had been so long since she'd had any intimate contact with Harry. It was driving her crazy. She moaned low in her throat when his tongue demanded entrance. The two appendages battled for dominance, and eventually Pansy let Harry have his way.

Harry's arousal was hard against Pansy's stomach, and she grinded against him, needing to relieve the ache that had blossomed between her thighs. A sound nearby had the two teens breaking apart quickly, their breaths heavy in the afternoon air.

"Well that was unexpected!" Harry grinned.

"I've missed that," Pansy said demurely. "It seems like it's been forever since we've had any kind of intimate contact."

"With the baby and everything...I guess we got a little distracted, huh?"

"A _lot_ distracted," Pansy agreed. "Besides, you were standing there all cute and whatnot. I had to take advantage."

Harry laughed at Pansy's innocent expression, kissing her soft lips once more before moving them away from the dark corner.

"You can take advantage of me anytime you like," Harry quipped.

Pansy wiggled her eyebrows at him, drawing out loud laughter from the other teen.

"Oh, I will Mr. Potter. You can count on that."

Harry squeezed her hand, grinning down at her. These were the moments he enjoyed the most. Being able to walk freely with the girl he loved, joking around was more than Harry could ever hope for. After the 'talk' Pansy's mum had with Rita Skeeter, there had been no more articles on either of them, and Harry was glad of it.

"Let's head over to the pub. Everyone should be there by now."

Pansy nodded and they made their way over to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with their friends before heading back to Hogwarts. When they entered, the quickly found where everyone was sitting, courtesy of Draco's platinum hair. Ginny was sitting farther over, a longing look on her face as she glanced back at Draco every so often. In light of her day, Pansy had nearly forgotten that Draco and Ginny couldn't be seen together in public. She felt bad for them both, knowing how much it hurt both of them not to be able to show affection for one another in public.

"Come on. Let's go save Draco and Ginny from their misery."

Pansy ignored the huff Harry let out at Draco's name and instead made her way over to where he was pouting.

"If you pout any harder, someone might mistake you for a girl, Draco." Pansy teased, taking a seat next to her friend.

"Just because _you_ get to be seen in public with your mistake of a boyfriend…" Draco trailed off, sneering at Harry. Harry merely rolled his eyes, familiar with Malfoy and his ways.

"Oh, get over it, Draco. No one complained when you got with Ginny. The least you could do is accept that I'm happy with Harry."

"Gin's _different_," Draco stressed, gazing over at his girlfriend. "She's a sight better than you, Potter."

"I'm glad you think that, Malfoy. Otherwise I'd be worried that you fancied _me_."

Draco made a disgusted sound and Ginny took that as her cue to come over. Save for the tiniest nod towards one another, neither Ginny nor Draco made any outward gesture that they had acknowledged each other's presence. As much as he disliked Malfoy, Harry knew it had to be hard on him, not being able to even _look_ at his girlfriend in public. Harry knew it would kill him if he couldn't acknowledge Pansy in public.

"How about we go get a butterbeer, Harry?"

Harry knew she was only asking for appearance sake, but he was grateful for any reason to get away from Malfoy. He may be dating one of his good friends, but it didn't mean that the hate/hate relationship between them had changed. Nodding gratefully, Harry squeezed Pansy's hand before making his way over to the bar with Ginny.

"How much longer is this going to go on?" Harry asked, once they'd reached the bar and placed their orders. Ginny sighed sadly, stealing a glance over to where Draco and Pansy sat.

"I don't know, Harry. Draco and I talked about it last night…well argued really, but I convinced him to wait until I thought we would be ready."

"Are you ever going to be ready, Gin?"

Ginny's hands curled into tight balls at her sides as she pondered Harry's words. Would she ever be ready to face her parents about Draco? She didn't think she could handle the consequences if she did.

"I don't know," Ginny murmured. "I keep telling myself _and_ Draco that when they saw how much I love him, they would love him too, but who am I kidding? He's _Draco Malfoy_, enemy of the Weasleys since…forever. I don't exactly see us sitting down at dinner having pleasant conversation."

"You could be wrong on that, Gin. You have to give your family a chance before you make a judgment on how they'd react to you and Malfoy."

Ginny gave him a look that screamed '_Are you kidding me?'_ "Have you met my brother, your best friend?"

Harry laughed, thanking Madam Rosmerta when she brought them their butterbeers.

"Ron is an entirely different story. Even if it weren't Malfoy you were seeing, he'd still hate them. I guess it's the whole 'big brother syndrome' he has."

"Try multiplying that by six, Harry. Well, seven…including you."

Harry felt warmth in his heart at being included as a part of the Weasley family.

"I guess you've got me there, Gin. Though, as much as I loathe to say this, it's obvious that Malfoy loves you. You only have to watch him, watching you to see that."

Ginny laughed at the mortified expression on Harry's face as he admitted that. She reached over and squeezed his hand, happy that, even if he didn't like Draco, he at least supported them.

"I appreciate that, Harry. And I'll tell my family soon…I know Draco is getting fed up with my excuses to keep us from telling our parents about our relationship. And what about you? When are you and Pansy going to break the big news to her family, as well as mine?"

"We decided to wait until school is over. It's only a month until we graduate, after all. And speaking of your family…if they react well to mine and Pansy's big news, maybe they won't be so bad about yours and Malfoy's relationship."

"I don't know, Harry. It took them forever to even _say_ Pansy's name without grimacing. And that was only from what they saw in the papers."

"But still…they accepted it, Gin. Your family loves you, and when they see that Malfoy doesn't mean any harm to you, they'll accept him. Of course, they might not ever truly be comfortable with their only daughter dating a Malfoy, but they'll come along eventually. Pansy's father is even coming around about us…somewhat."

Ginny laughed at the look that crossed Harry's face. He and Pansy's father would probably never get along. The only link between them would be Pansy and their child. Speaking of Pansy, Ginny turned and was surprised to see Harry's girlfriend embracing a tall, dark-haired man that was _not_ Harry. And if the murderous look on Harry's face was any indication, he had seen the embrace as well.

--

A/N: This wasn't going to be put out until in a few days, but I decided to go ahead since I **finally** got a chance to start working on more pages. :) It's still going slow, I know, but it'll be worth it, I promise! And please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I try my best to catch them all, but sometimes they slip through anyway. Don't forget to put your vote in on my poll on my bio page, guys! I want your input and whichever choice has the highest percentage by the end of the story will be the one I use for the epilogue. Anyhoo, next chapter might be out at the end of the week, or the beginning of next week. We'll see. You know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_


	4. Four

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing save for the plot and Tiliana. Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_ for his character Brian…who** finally** shows up. :)

Author Responses: **phantom-brick** – Just a taste lol Pansy will be quick to put him in his place, of course. :) **shadieladie** – Thank you and thanks so much for your offer! I had actually emailed someone to help me beta this, but if I don't hear from them, I'll definitely contact you! **Dixie** – Thank you, thank you! I pretty much put my life on hold for DH and the tension between Ron and Hermione was just…lovely lol But we all knew they were meant for each other since the first book :) I've got a lot up my sleeve for this story though…it'll be worth it! **David Fishwick** – Thank you! Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint :)

Four

Pansy knew talking to the sulking blonde about the situation he was in would be useless, but she was determined to talk some seen into him anyway. She watched as their significant others walked over to the bar, and she tried not notice the scowl on Draco's face as he watched several males in the pub make appreciative glances towards his girlfriend.

"You know they wouldn't look at her that way if you'd just tell your respective families that you're seeing each other. Honestly, I'm surprised they haven't found out by now since everyone in school knows."

"When you're a Malfoy, you can make anyone choose silence over their life," Draco stated arrogantly. "And I've talked to Gin several times about telling our parents about the relationship. She wants to wait until she thinks we're ready."

"But I thought you were ready, Draco?"

"_I_ am. It's Ginny that's not ready. I honestly think she's ashamed of our relationship."

"That's absurd. Ginny adores you."

"Yeah, in _Hogwarts_ she does. But what about outside of school? I don't honestly think she'd want to be known as significant other of _the_ Draco Malfoy. And why would she? It's not like my name doesn't have its share of taint behind it."

"Don't talk like that, Draco. Any girl would be proud to have you on her arm, and I know Ginny is more than proud to be with you. Maybe she has her own reasons about not wanting to tell her parents about you yet. Your families _are_ enemies, you know."

"So I keep hearing. I've known that since the day I was born, but it didn't stop me from falling in love with her, did it? It's almost funny because I always felt like I'd be the one protesting telling our parents about the relationship. Now that those tables have turned…it doesn't _feel_ good, Pans."

Pansy felt horrible for what Draco was going through. In all her years of knowing him, seeing him this miserable was disconcerting to her. Even when he'd return from Malfoy Manor, Draco would never look as bothered as he did now.

"Everything is going to work out for the best, Dray. I know it will." Pansy reached out and squeezed her friend's hand…hoping that he and Ginny would cross this hurdle that was preventing them both from truly being happy.

"Cheating on Potter so soon, Pansy?"

Pansy rolled her eyes at the all too familiar voice.

"You'd like for me to do something like that wouldn't you, Brian?"

Pansy turned to look at her cousin, Brian Stratam. His dark brown hair was styled impeccably as usual, his midnight blue eyes alight with mischief, his tall frame standing out amongst most of the crowd.

"Of course I would, dear cousin. Uncle Blayne would probably buy you a planet if you dumped the boy wonder."

"_I'd_ buy her a planet if she did that," Draco chimed in, all traces of his earlier mood gone.

Brian laughed, shaking his head at Draco. They hadn't known each other long, but it was easy for the two arrogant males to become fast friends, much to Pansy's consternation.

"Pansy, you shouldn't frown like that. Aunt Camille would have a fit if her only daughter came home with wrinkles."

Pansy couldn't stop the grin from forming on her lips. As much as she loved/hated Brian, his sense of humor never failed to lift her spirits. She pushed up from her chair and embraced the taller male long and hard, knowing it would disturb him to no end. They weren't the most affectionate of cousins, after all. Once she'd released him, he grinned at her, his expression playful. That wasn't the reaction Pansy was accustomed to.

"Your boyfriend is going to kill me," he stated, still holding Pansy close.

"Wh-"

Pansy never got to finish her question. She was yanked back roughly and before she could even stop him, Harry had moved in front of Brian, his face livid.

"I don't know who the bloody hell you are, but you'd better keep your fucking hands off my girlfriend!"

Brian, never one to lose his cool, simply stood there, staring down at Harry in amusement.

"Harry…"

"And _you_! What are you doing hugging someone other than _me_?"

If Pansy weren't so embarrassed, and somewhat angry at the way Harry was looking at her, she'd laugh at the possessiveness in Harry's voice.

"So I can't be friendly with someone just because we're dating, Harry?" Pansy asked, forgetting about Brian entirely. "I'm not your _property_, Harry. I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want!"

Pansy was seeing red. Not only was Harry accusing her of practically cheating on him, but he actually thought he could dictate to her what she could do! No way in hell would she allow him to think such a thing.

"You _will not_! You're mine, Pansy. No one else is allowed to touch you but me!"

Brian watched the scene unfold before him with an impassive gaze. He'd never understand why people couldn't just _ask_ their significant others about situations rather than assume the worst. As his cousin and her boyfriend continued arguing, Brian decided to sit and watch as the couple bickered back and forth.

"Harry, you're being stupid! Do you think so lowly of me that you'd assume I'd flirt with some other bloke when I'm with _you_? What about…" Pansy stopped herself, casting a quick glance behind her where her cousin sat. She didn't want Brian to find out about the baby just yet.

"This has got to be the most stupid argument I've ever seen," Brian said, his eyes on Harry.

"Who asked you?" Harry snarled out, moving forward.

"Did you even think to ask Pansy who I was before you charged over here, ready to hex me into oblivion?"

Harry's mouth moved, but no words came out. He cast a glance at Pansy, who simply looked back at him, her expression sad.

"Fine. Who is he, Pansy?"

"My cousin." She answered, before walking out of the pub.

--

Ron was still at a loss for words at the bomb Hermione had dropped on him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him? What brought that on?

"I know that came off as really strong, Ron, but I want to be honest with you."

"I, um…'Mione this is some really heavy stuff you're talking about here."

"I know. I guess the situation with Harry and Pansy had me thinking a lot about our future and what we're going to do after Hogwarts."

Ron took Hermione gently by the arm and steered her over to a nearby bench. He knew they were supposed to be meeting Harry at the pub, but that could wait.

"Hermione…I think the announcement Parkinson dropped on us has made everybody bloody mad, to be honest. Gin and Malfoy are concerned about parents, Harry is concerned about being a good father, and I don't even care what Zabini and Luna are up to. We're only seventeen, 'Mione. We don't have to make such a big decision right now. Honestly, I think we should wait a while before we decide to move to the next step in our relationship."

Hermione looked away, her expression hurt. "I know this is freaking you out, Ron." She started only to be stopped by Ron.

"It's not freaking me out. I just don't think we're ready for that next step. We've only been together for a few months, 'Mione. I don't feel like we've been together long enough to start talking about marriage. What if you find you don't like my snoring years down the road?"

"I don't like it now," Hermione laughed, swiping a piece of hair out of her face.

"You know what I mean," Ron teased. "Let's not make any rash decisions we'll regret later. I love you 'Mione. You know I do, but I just want us to be…together. Is that okay?"

"Being anywhere with you is okay with me, Ron." Hermione answered. Ron smiled widely at her and placed a quick, chaste kiss on her lips before he pulled her up.

"Let's get to the pub before Harry sends out a search party for us."

Ron and Hermione made their way over to the pub just in time to see a visibly upset Pansy Parkinson leave out, Ginny close on her heels. Hermione grabbed the younger girl's arms, stalling her from going after Pansy.

"Gin…what happened?" Hermione questioned.

"Harry made an arse of himself, getting jealous over nothing," Ginny explained, exasperation heavy in her voice.

"It probably wasn't over _nothing_," Ron muttered underneath his breath. Both girls glared at the tall red-head and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I need to go find her before she does something rash," Ginny said, ignoring her brother.

"I'll go with you." Hermione's declaration surprised herself as well as Ron and Ginny.

"Really?" They both said, much to Hermione's amusement.

"Yes, really. She's a part of Harry's life, and you've gotten close to her as well, Gin. I think it'd be in the best interest of us all to try and get along with one another seeing as I don't think Malfoy or Pansy is going anywhere."

"Well _I_ will never get along with Malfoy, but I'll try with Parkinson. I'm not making any promises though," Ron said to the two girls.

"That's really big of you," Ginny said sarcastically. "We can talk about this later. We need to find Pansy."

Hermione nodded and placed a quick kiss on Ron's lips before following the younger red-head in search for Pansy. Ron merely sighed as he watched them walk off. He'd never understand females. He made his way into the pub and spotted Harry quickly. Surprisingly, he was sitting at a table with Malfoy and another bloke he'd never seen before. Harry's head was hanging low, and the dark-headed male beside him was speaking with Malfoy.

"Do I even want to know what went on here?" Ron questioned once he'd reached the table.

"Well that's easy," the still unknown male spoke up. "Your friend here is stupid enough to jump to completely wrong conclusions before even asking questions. Why Pansy is dealing with you, I'll never know."

"And you are?" Ron trailed off, already disliking the git.

"Bored." He responded.

Ron rolled his eyes, settling down in the seat across from Harry.

"Then why are you still here?" Ron questioned.

"I enjoy seeing Potter in misery," was the snooty response. "And I'm still waiting to see if he'll get his arse up and go after my cousin."

"You're Pansy's cousin?"

"You can't hear very well, can you?" The boy said, looking over at Ron.

Ron sputtered, at a loss for words.

"Just leave it, mate." Harry finally spoke up. "There's no winning with him."

"I'm glad to see you've finally caught on to that, Potter." Brian smirked. "Now are you going to go talk to Pansy, or do we have to sit here and watch you wallow in misery all day? I have better things to do, you know."

"Then why aren't you doing them?" Ron asked nastily, already fed up with this cousin of Parkinson's.

"Last time I checked this was a free country, red-boy. I can do what I want."

"My name isn't red-boy!" Ron nearly screamed.

"And how was I supposed to know that?"

Ron felt like his head was going to explode. It was like dealing with Malfoy, only ten times worse. He wondered if he was related to the bloody Malfoys as well. It wouldn't be a big surprise.

"Weasley, you're looking like an overripe tomato," Draco drawled out, finally deciding to join the conversation. "If you puff up anymore, you just might blow that empty head of yours to bits."

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Ron snarled. To hell with getting along with that git. He may be involved with his baby sister, but there was no way in Hades that Ron would ever like the albino ferret.

"Very eloquent," was the response from the other git. "It's a wonder that Hogwarts even produces competent witches and wizards."

"I'll show you competent!" Ron pulled out his wand, only to have plucked from his hands and into the stranger's.

"Cute," he smirked, fingering the wand. "Unfortunately I accomplished non-verbals in my fourth year."

"Do you enjoy torturing people?" Harry questioned, eyeing Pansy's cousin with immense dislike.

"Yes. Especially you. Tell me something. How do you expect to go up against Voldemort if you can't even handle a simple relationship?"

"How I deal with my relationship is no business of yours," Harry retorted.

"That's my cousin you just let run out of here," Brian said calmly. "It's every bit of my business."

"Why do you even care?" Harry said, slumping back in his seat.

"You're not very bright are you?" Brian questioned. "If a simple little argument like that gets you as pathetic as you are right now, I'd hate to see what an even bigger blowout would do to you. Especially if it happens during the battle with Voldemort."

Harry scoffed at Brian's words, but deep down he knew the other boy was right. What would happen if he and Pansy had an argument during the war? Would he be distracted enough to make a fatal mistake? He didn't want to think of the consequences.

"I hate to break up this little 'watch Potter wallow in his self-deserved misery' love-fest, but it's about time I get going, Brian. We leave for Hogwarts in a few minutes."

"I'll walk with you. I was supposed to be at Hogwarts this morning, but I got sidetracked."

"Really?" Draco asked. "Why were you supposed to be at Hogwarts?"

"I'm transferring."

"Oh, great." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "So you mean this _isn't_ the end of your 'pleasurable' company?"

"And who said I'd even be in your company, red-boy?" Brian asked, dismissing Ron with a wave of his hand.

"I told you, you bloody git, my name isn't red-boy!"

"I don't particularly care what your name is," Brian said, without looking at Ron.

"Why are you transferring so late?" Draco asked, completely ignoring Ron.

"You know how Pansy's father is," Brian laughed. "He wants me to keep an eye on her and make sure wonder-boy treats her right."

"Why the hell would Pansy's father send _you_?" Harry asked, staring Brian down. "She's never even mentioned you before."

"Why wouldn't he?" Brian retorted, standing up. "It's obvious that he wasn't too far off in his worries. Somehow I don't think this is the first time you've hurt my cousin's feelings by being a complete idiot. You think she's going to stay with you if you keep going like this?"

"Pansy loves me."

"I'll never understand why," Brian stated. "Sooner or later you're going to fuck things up so badly that she'll never want to see or speak to you again."

"That would never happen." Harry said, confident in his answer. Sure he and Pansy had been through tough times, but they only came out stronger because of it.

"Keep telling yourself that, Potter. But I suggest you heed my warning. Your obvious lack of intelligence and jealous nature will be the downfall of your relationship with my cousin."

--

Ginny would have laughed at the situation between Harry, Pansy and her cousin had she not seen the hurt look on Pansy's face. Shooting Draco a quick look, Ginny rushed after the girl and surprisingly picked up Hermione along the way. The two girls were now sitting on either side of the Slytherin girl, trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Pansy said miserably. "We just can't get this right."

"Don't talk like that, Pansy," Ginny reasoned. "You know how males are. They're jealous of anything that _breathes_ near their girlfriend."

"It's not just about today, Gin. Harry and I didn't even start off right. We hated each other before, remember?"

"So did Draco and me. But we made it work."

"Ginny's right, Pansy. Ron and I didn't exactly get along the first time we met, and even now we have our moments."

"I think what you and Harry need is some time to yourselves. You've been around each other a lot lately. Maybe you just need some breathing room."

"Maybe you're right, Gin. This whole baby thing has put a strain on our relationship."

"You don't…regret the baby, do you?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Gods, no! I love the baby. But ever since I told Harry about the pregnancy, he's been acting differently. Even after we talked, I still feel tension around us."

"I don't think it has anything to do with you, Pansy." Hermione spoke up. "With graduation and the war coming up…I think Harry is taking a lot of responsibility on his shoulders."

"He'd take on the responsibilities of everyone if he could," Pansy laughed. She rubbed her growing midsection absentmindedly as she stared off in the distance.

"It's like he doesn't know how to unwind." Pansy finally said, turning back to the two girls. "And then when everything gets to be too much for him, he just snaps. I honestly don't think the argument between us today had anything to do with Brian."

"Me either," Ginny said. "Who knows what was going on through Harry's head when he acted the way he did."

"I wish I knew what was going on in that thick head of his," Pansy said. "As many heart-to-heart talks we've had in our entire relationship, you'd think I'd know everything there is about Harry Potter."

"Harry's really good at keeping things to himself," Hermione spoke. "When his godfather, Sirius, was killed we couldn't get him to say anything to any of us. He just shut down."

"I wish he wouldn't do that," Pansy said, looking down. "I want him to trust me enough to tell me anything. I tell him everything."

"He _does_ trust you, Pansy." Ginny stressed. "He just isn't good at expressing himself. It's like pulling teeth trying to get Harry to open up unless he's angry. He's so much like Draco; I'm surprised they aren't related."

"Don't tell them that," Pansy warned. "If they even thought for one second they were alike, they'd probably go into shock."

The three girls laughed, thinking about the reactions of the two boys.

"Just give it time, Pansy. I'm sure you and Harry can work this out. Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right, Hermione. I can't handle this back and forth thing with Harry. Let's get out of here. We have to be back at Hogwarts in a few minutes."

The three girls made their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once they'd reached their destination, Hermione said her farewells and made her way back over to where Ron was standing with Harry. Ginny spotted Draco ahead with Pansy's cousin, but made no move to go towards them.

"You want me to stay with you until we get back to Hogwarts?" She asked.

Pansy smiled, touched at the girl's thoughtfulness.

"No, it's alright. Harry and I need to hash this out sooner than later. I think I'll take your advice and tell him we need to take some time away from each other. It couldn't hurt things, could it?"

"I don't think so. He's not going to like it at first, but he'll thank you for it later."

Ginny squeezed Pansy's hand and made her way over to Draco, pausing to smile at Brian before the couple headed off. Pansy walked up to Brian, but before she could say a word, he began speaking.

"Before you say anything, I didn't hex your little boyfriend or curse him, but I _did_ have a nice chat with him."

"What did you say?" Pansy asked suspiciously.

"What he needed to hear. Don't worry about it. A little head's up…I'm transferring to Hogwarts."

"My father asked you to keep an eye on me, didn't he?"

"Maybe. See you."

Pansy rolled her eyes at Brian's antics, but she felt a small smile creep up on her face. Things around Hogwarts would be interesting for the last month with her cousin around. And Tiliana would have no objections to his sudden transfer. Pansy felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to Harry's regret-filled eyes. She held a finger to his lips when he began to speak.

"Before you say anything, I need to tell you something Harry. What happened earlier had me thinking a lot. Ever since I told you about the baby, you've been acting differently. I know it's a big change in both of our lives, and it's probably freaking you out a lot more than you're letting on."

"No, Pans…"

"Please, Harry. Let me finish. We've been around each other so much; I don't think we know how to function without one another. That's not something I think is healthy. We need to take a break from each other, Harry. You need to remember yourself, and I need to remember me. I think it'd be for the best."

"You're breaking up with me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not." Pansy sighed. "We just need to take a break from each other. If we keep going like this, I'm scared that we'll end up hating each other."

"I can change, Pansy."

"I don't want you to change, Harry. Don't ever think that. You're perfect the way you are, jealousy and all."

Harry smiled, but it was bittersweet.

"There's no changing your mind."

Pansy shook her head sadly, and rushed into Harry's arms when he held them out. She breathed in his scent, not knowing how she'd be able to stay away from him at all.

"It'll only be for a little while," she mumbled. "Just until graduation and then we can have an amazing summer with my parents and your surrogate parents."

"That's an entire month!" Harry groaned. "I can't even see you?"

"I didn't say that," Pansy teased, looking up at Harry. "We'll only see each other at meal times, in class, and randomly in the hall. Just like old times."

"That sounds fun," Harry said sarcastically. "In the old times we hated each other, remember?"

"That was our loss. Besides, we changed our opinion about each other, didn't we?"

Harry smiled, remembering how they'd gone about changing their opinions. "I guess you're right, Pans. Maybe it would be best if we had a break from each other. I don't like it, but I'm willing to go along with it to make you happy."

"It'll be good for the both of us, I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Pansy lay her head back on Harry's chest, savoring the feeling of being in his arms. She could get through the month with only seeing Harry at the bare minimum. Or so she kept telling herself.

"We can still snog though, right?" Harry asked.

--

A/N: Thank Tokio Hotel (my latest band obsession) and Panic at the Disco for having this out lol I wasn't sure about putting that last part up, but I decided to go ahead with it. The poll is picking up, guys! Keep it up…I take the input extremely serious. So, finals are coming up next week, so there _may_ not be an update until the week after next. It all depends on how much I can get written in advance. As of right now, I have about 47 pages written, which is **way** behind what I wanted to have written. But I'm taking a break from studying today to get some more pages written out, so hopefully I'll have over 50 written by sometime tonight. Anyway, I think that's all I have to ramble on about…my brain is dead, so I won't remember anyway lol You know the drill: Read, review, and as always…enjoy! _Ciao!_


	5. Five

I Want You Back

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, save for the plot and Tiliana. Credit goes to **Blah-the-sixth** for his character, Brian, who took over this entire chapter, pretty much. :)

Author Responses: **David Fishwick** – Thank you! **Dixie** – Thank you so much! I studied hard, and my grades definitely showed that lol and I'm glad you like Brian. Even though he isn't my character, I definitely didn't want to make him some cliché character that everyone can predict things about. Hopefully this chapter will bring more depth to him :) And funny story…my mom and I were shopping one day and she saw DH sitting on the shelves and asked me why I wasn't getting it lol She must have forgotten that I had ordered it online a week before it came out :) **TahnDawg** – Thank you! I hope this one can match the hype of the prequel lol **Narutoske** – Thank you! My update is MUCH later that I wanted it to be, but hopefully that won't happen anymore :) **Tiberius Cain** – Thank you! I'm hoping that where I want to go with this story can actually transfer from my head to the computer :)

Five

Brian Stratam didn't consider himself a unique individual. He was a regular bloke who happened to be a wizard, who just so happened to be related to one of the most powerful pure-blooded families in the wizarding community. As he walked slowly to Professor Dumbledore's office, he thought back on his life. For as long as he could remember it had been just he and his mother. His father had been killed before he was born, and his mother had never remarried. She'd always told Brian that his father was her one and only true love and she couldn't see herself with anyone else. He'd never appreciated that more than he did now.

He knew how he came off to most people. An arrogant prick was the most common sentiment he heard often. He always let the comments roll off his shoulders, however. Brian was never one to shy away from telling a person about their true colors, and he expected the same treatment in return. According to his mother, it was a trait he'd heavily inherited from his father. It still made him smile that he was like his father in a way. As he rounded the corner, still heavily into his thoughts, he felt a small body push into his chest and heard a soft 'oomph!'

Automatically reaching out, he reached his hand out and hauled the body towards his, breaking the fall. The body was decidedly female, as Brian felt a more that generous chest touch his own.

"Sorry about that," a slightly husky voice said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I wasn't either. We're both at fault," he replied easily. He looked down to find himself face to face with a very familiar face.

"Brian?"

"That's me," he responded cheekily at Pansy's best friend. Tiliana Castalia hadn't changed much at all since the last time he'd seen her. She still stood slightly above the average height for a girl, her dark hair hung in a sheet of curls to her waist, and her coffee-brown eyes held just the slightest hint of impishness. She wasn't the smallest of girls, but she wore her weight well. She filled out her uniform quite nicely in Brian's opinion.

"Done staring?" She asked, still within his arms. He immediately released her, feeling unfamiliar with the warmth in the pit of his stomach.

"I wasn't staring," he responded, pushing the unfamiliar feeling to the back of his mind. "I've seen you millions of times. The vision doesn't change, Tiliana."

The girl merely rolled her eyes, having gotten used to Brian's acid-laced tongue.

"Whatever you say, Brian. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in France."

"I'm transferring here."

"Ah, to be Pansy's babysitter I presume?"

"Possibly. Or it could be that I wanted to get the 'grand education' Hogwarts has to offer, bask in cloudy British weather, and be in your charming presence."

"Your charm leaves a lot to be desired, Brian. It's nice to see you haven't changed much."

"You love my charm," Brian grinned.

"No, _you_ love your charm," Tiliana replied saucily. "Anyway, I have to go. We lesser individuals have to study."

"I'm glad you acknowledge you're lesser than me."

"Brian, that doesn't even make sense. See you."

Brian found himself staring after the girl, a small smile on his face. It wasn't often that people got his sense of humor. He usually came off as brash and rude to most. For as long as he'd known her, Tiliana had been able to give as good as she got, and Brian was intrigued by her. He made a note to speak to Pansy about her later. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Brian made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office and knocked twice before entering. The elder wizard sat behind his massive desk, his blue eyes twinkling as he observed the young man in front of him. Familiar with these types of scrutiny, Brian merely stood and waiting for an indication to sit. As he stood, he swept his eyes over the room quickly, taking in its contents swiftly.

He noted the magnificent phoenix on its perch in front of Dumbledore's desk, the various portraits of past headmasters of Hogwarts, and the enormous bowl of candy that sat at its own corner on Dumbledore's desk. Brian drew his gaze back to his new headmaster, and the older wizard nodded his head towards one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk. Brian took the seat quietly, waiting for Dumbledore to speak first.

"It pleases me that you have decided to finish your schooling here with us and Hogwarts," Dumbledore began. "Though I have to ask why you've decided to transfer at such a late time. Normally, a student transfers at the beginning of the year rather than at the very end."

"As you may know, I have a cousin that is attending your school at the present time," Brian chose his words carefully. "Pansy Parkinson's father asked me personally if I would mind transferring here from Beauxbatons to, ah, keep an eye on things and make sure she was doing well."

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. "I take it this has something to do with Ms. Parkinson's relationship with Harry Potter?"

"I'd rather not say, if that's not too rude, Professor. I have a strong belief that family matters should stay within familial ties."

"Of course, of course!" Dumbledore agreed readily. "I see that you've successfully completed your N.E.W.T's in several of your courses. As our school has not completed their N.E.W.T's, at this moment, you may find some of your coursework to be repetitive."

"I don't have a problem with that, sir." Brian replied. "You can never learn too much."

"Excellent! Now we'll move on to your being sorted into a House. I imagine you'll be a Slytherin," Dumbledore added cheekily.

"I imagine so," Brian murmured eyeing the battered looking hat with distaste. He barely managed to tamper down the shiver of loathing as Dumbledore lowered the hat atop his head.

_Ah, a distant relative of the Parkinsons_, a voice entered Brian's head. _Stratam is it? You have many qualities that have not even been touched or discovered, young man. You'll go farther than you could have ever imagined with them. There's no doubt on where you'll go._

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Very good," Dumbledore said, taking the hat from Brian's head. "Though I must say it's not very surprising."

"Indeed." Brian said, standing. "My family would probably disown me if I were to be sorted into a House other than Slytherin here."

Dumbledore patted Brian on the shoulder before leading him to the door.

"Though I'm sure the Hat was correct in assessing you, I believe you have qualities that go farther than just being a Slytherin, Mr. Stratam."

"I do." Brian agreed. "It just seems like my Slytherin qualities outweigh the others."

Professor Dumbledore smiled widely at the young man in front of him, appreciating his quick wit.

"You'll do well here." Dumbledore decided. "I don't think Hogwarts will know what to do with you."

"Neither did Beauxbatons,' Brian laughed. "Thank you for letting me transfer so late, Professor. I'm sure I'll enjoy my last month of schooling here."

"Indeed you will. Your schedule will be available in the morning, and Mr. Malfoy here will show you to your new room."

"Thank you."

Brian nodded at the retreating Professor before turning to smirk at his blonde friend.

"I didn't know you Malfoys were so hospitable," Brian said.

"Piss off," Draco laughed. "If you were anyone else, I'd have found one of the lower years to do this menial task."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be."

Both young men laughed as they made their way down to the dungeons, filling in the silent moments with what they'd been up to since they'd last seen each other.

"So, Weasley, huh?" Brian asked, intrigued. Like every wizard, he knew of the strong hatred between the Malfoy and Weasley families.

"It was…unexpected," Draco said, smiling in remembrance. "I first noticed her in my second year, but I didn't pay her any attention. I just figured she was one of Potter's followers. Then as the years went by, I started noticing her more, and I think I really fell for her when she put a Bat-Bogey hex on me in fifth year."

"Really?" Brian laughed. "I never thought that hex could be seen as a romantic gesture."

"It wasn't," Draco agreed. "But it made me notice her. All of a sudden I couldn't get her out of my head, and it slowly became an obsession. So I started teasing her mercilessly about any and everything I could. And then when she started going out with that little shit, Michael Corner…I lost it."

"Because you were such a loving guy to her that she was seeing as a potential love interest," Brian said sarcastically.

Draco threw him a glare, but smiled nonetheless.

"I _was_ pretty awful to her. I didn't want to admit that I was interested in her…she's a Weasley, after all. But when I saw her with Corner, I guess everything clicked into place. It took me a while to convince her though," Draco laughed.

"She and Dean Thomas were pretty close for a while after Corner, but after I snogged her senseless one night, I guess you could say she saw the light."

"Or your hair," Brian amended.

"You're just full of responses aren't you?" Draco rolled his eyes. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your charming personality _must_ have countless girls flocking to be in your presence." Draco said, eyeing Brian.

"Much like yours, right?" Brian grinned at Draco. "But to answer your question, no. Though I have to say, Pansy's friend interests me."

"Who, Tiliana? That's…different."

"What do you mean different?"

"It's nothing bad, mate. Tili just doesn't seem to be a girl you'd go after. She's…_nice_."

"She's a Slytherin. She's not that nice."

"True. She does have her moments, but she's probably the nicest Slytherin there is. If there's such a thing, of course."

"Are we talking about the same girl?"

"If you're talking about said girl," Draco pointed over to where Tiliana was in a deep conversation with Millicent Bulstrode, "then yes we are."

"I spoke with her earlier. There's no way she's the nicest Slytherin ever."

"Maybe not to you," Draco laughed. "But to the rest of us, she is. How she and Pansy ever became friends is astounding to me. I don't think they even liked each other the first time they met."

"No one likes Pansy the first time they meet her. That's where our family genes are similar."

"_I_ liked Pansy the first time we met. We clicked right away." Draco said arrogantly.

"She threatened you didn't she?"

"That too," Draco agreed.

"That's the Parkinson way. I bet she threatened Potter too."

Draco shuddered in obvious dislike at the mention of his arch rival.

"I don't want to think about Pansy and Potter. It's just…disgusting. And speaking of those two, they're the reason you transferred here, aren't they?"

"My uncle may have mentioned keeping an eye out on here," Brian answered vaguely. "Besides, we weren't talking about them. We were talking about Tiliana."

"I was talking, you were drooling."

"Very funny," Brian rolled his eyes. "Weren't we supposed to be making our way down to the dungeons?"

"So we were. But it looks like I have to be in class in a few minutes. But I'm sure Tili wouldn't mind showing you." Draco raised his voice slightly at the end of his sentence, successfully catching the girl's attention. They two young men watched as she said her farewells to Millicent before striding over to where they stood.

"I'm sorry, but did I hear you volunteering me to do something, Draco?"

"Of course."

Tiliana laughed aloud, wondering how she'd managed to come into contact with two arrogant males over the course of one day.

"Thank you so much for asking me," she stated sarcastically. "What if I have something to do right now?"

"Do it later," Draco answered matter-of-factly. "Besides, I'm sure you and Brian have a _lot_ to talk about."

Before either could ask him what he meant, he quickly moved down the hall and out of sight.

"Well…" Brian said.

"I guess I should show you our humble abode, right?"

She didn't wait for an answer, but instead started walking towards, what Brian assumed, the dungeons. They didn't speak, but the silence between them was hardly uncomfortable. Along the way, Tiliana stopped numerous times to speak to several of her housemates and to his surprise several people outside of Slytherin. As they continued on the long journey, Brian decided to speak.

"I wasn't aware that Slytherins corresponded with others outside of their House."

Tiliana show an annoyed look behind her at Brian's words.

"And that will be their downfall in the future," she responded. "It's always in the best interest of a Slytherin to have connections outside of their own House. With the war coming up, friends become enemies, and enemies become friends."

To say the very least, Brian was impressed.

"Very smart," he said. "I see why you're in Slytherin now."

"Slytherins come in all types, Brian. We can't all be a Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson."

"No, we can't," Brian agreed. "Some of us are more…quieter with our Slytherin-ness."

"Slytherin-ness?" Tiliana laughed. "I don't think that's even a word."

"Of course it is." Brian laughed. "I'm positive somewhere down the line we can find someone who's used that word before."

"It's possible," Tiliana agreed. "Well, here we are."

After what seemed like an eternity, the two Slytherins finally reached their destination. Brian found himself in one of the darkest parts of the school, and in front of a bare stone wall. He shivered from the cool air that raced along the walls.

"_Cruor sanctimonia_."

Brian watched as the stone wall pushed in to reveal the Slytherin common room. The furnishings were tastefully done in forest green and silver. Brian nodded his approval as he made his way further into the room. He noticed that it was a lot warmer in the common room than outside of it, thanks in most part to the roaring fire.

"This is a lot different from Beauxbatons," Brian murmured to himself.

"How so?" Tiliana asked, overhearing the comment.

"It was a lot more…_French_ if that makes any sense."

Tiliana laughed. "It doesn't."

"There were a lot more frills and decorations. I think Beauxbatons was originally supposed to be an all witch school, honestly. It seemed like it anyway."

"I always wondered about that," Tiliana admitted. "Anyway, I have to get going. I wasn't just teasing when I said I had something else to do."

"And here I was thinking you'd finally succumbed to my charms," Brian teased.

"Give it a few days. Maybe I will." Tiliana winked to an astounded Brian before she walked out.

--

A/N: Guys, I am so, so sorry that it's taken over a freaking MONTH to get this out. The bad thing is, this part was already written, but I wanted to add more to it. Unfortunately, once school ended for me I went straight into working for the summer, so I haven't had any time to sit and work on more chapters. But fear not! I'm not abandoning, nor have I forgotten about my little baby :) Updates won't be as quick to come as I would have liked, but I promise the next chapter will not be a month in coming. Anyhoo, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, and I hope Brian isn't a cliché character in the slightest. I want him to be as unique as possible lol. Ummm, what else? Oh! From now on, I'll be responding to reviews personally if you have an account, and if not then I'll respond to your reviews at the beginning of each chapter. I think it'll be easier in the long run :) Sooo, I think that's it. Please forgive any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I didn't really look through this chapter like I usually do because I wanted to put it out quickly. Next update will hopefully be within the next week or two…hopefully sooner. Until then, you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_


	6. Six

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. But the plot and Tiliana is all mine. :) Credit goes to **Blah-the-sixth** for his character, Brian.

Six

Luna Lovegood sat at a table in a secluded part of the library, staring off into space as she thought about her last conversation with Blaise. The thought of him wanting marriage or children straight out of Hogwarts bothered her more than she'd let on. She gave a mental sigh of relief when she remembered that they'd both been on the same page as far as that was concerned. She had far more things she wanted to do in life before settling down for family life, and she was happy that Blaise felt the same. She smiled to herself as she thought about all the things she wanted to accomplish in the next few years. Travel to Japan was on the top of the list followed closely by getting up the nerve to fly on a Thestral…if they'd let her, of course.

She wasn't stupid…she knew what the other students in Hogwarts said about her behind her back. She was a Ravenclaw after all. She heard the laughter and giggles as she passed them by, but she kept to herself, preferring the company of people she actually cared about. But as she thought about it, the giggles were in less supply these days, and she figured she had Blaise to thank for that. He was rather intimidating when he got angry. She was interrupted from her thoughts when a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Are you hiding out, Luna?"

"You caught me." Luna smiled. She watched as Hermione Granger took a seat next to her, flipping a strand of long brown hair out of her eyes. These days the older girl seemed less uptight and more outgoing and friendly. Luna knew it had everything to do with a tall, lanky red-head.

"I don't blame you. Things have been crazy around here lately."

"To be honest, everybody's relationship is freaking me out," Luna admitted.

"What do you mean?" Hermione cocked her head, confusion in her eyes.

"Harry and Pansy are having a baby, Draco and Ginny are ready to tell their parents about their relationship, you and Ron are practically married…" Luna trailed off. "It's just disconcerting, I guess. I pulled away from Blaise because I was so worried that he'd expect the same from me."

"Wow," Hermione breathed. "Now that I hear it out loud, it does seem like we're all skipping to growing up sooner than any of us thought we would."

"It's not a bad thing," Luna rushed on to say. "I was just being weird about it is all."

"No, I think you're right, Luna. _I've_ certainly let all this rush to my head," Hermione murmured. "I probably scared Ron at Hogsmeade yesterday when I told him I wanted to get married."

"You asked Ron to marry you?" Luna exclaimed.

Hermione shushed the blonde, looking around to see if any other student had heard her outburst.

"Not exactly," Hermione finally said.

"What do you mean 'not exactly', Hermione? Either you did or you didn't." Luna smiled.

"I just told him that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him," Hermione admitted. "And I think that may have freaked him out a bit. It took us forever to even _admit_ that we had feelings for each other, and then I had to go and make it more difficult."

Luna clucked her tongue in sympathy at the older girl. She reached over and took one of Hermione's hands in her own and squeezed.

"I don't think you did anything wrong, Hermione. You were just telling him how you feel. I'm sure that once he'd digested everything, he'll realize that he feels the same. Wouldn't you have reacted the same way he did, had you been in his place?"

Hermione thought about Luna's last statement. Would she have freaked out if Ron had told her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? Hermione smiled wryly. Of course she would have. Even if only for a moment, she would have been freaked out at Ron wanting to spend the rest of his life with her.

"When did you get so philosophical, Luna?" Hermione grinned.

"I'm a Ravenclaw." Luna answered, rolling her eyes. "I don't _always_ have my head in the clouds."

The two girls laughed as they thought of what their classmates would think of what Luna had just said.

"I think everyone else would beg to differ." Hermione laughed.

"They'd never say it aloud though," Luna answered confidently. "The perks of dating a Slytherin assure that no one treats you the same."

"Really? Zabini never struck me as the threatening type."

"You've never seen him angry." Luna said. "The last person that made fun of me was in the Hospital Wing for nearly a month. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it."

"Wow. Remind me never to upset your boyfriend," Hermione laughed nervously. "I'm sure he did something to make sure the student didn't mention how they'd managed to end up in the Hospital Wing."

"You're probably right. I had to nag him constantly to find out what happened."

"Did you ever find out the full story?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Well, not the _full_ story. This is **Blaise** we're talking about here," Luna laughed. "All he told me was that the boy had said something he felt was insulting towards our relationship and he simply retaliated."

"As much as I abhor students ignoring school rules, I have to say that's awfully romantic of Zabini. For a Slytherin, anyway." Hermione added the last part as an afterthought.

"It is." Luna agreed. "And I have to say, I'm surprised at your response, Hermione. I didn't think you'd agree with Blaise's methods."

"Oh, I don't." Hermione assured the younger Ravenclaw. "But I do think it's wonderful that he defends your honor, even when you're not around. That's something I never thought a Slytherin would be capable of."

"Because we're bloody gits, the lot of us." A smooth voice entered the conversation.

Both girls turned to see an amused Blaise Zabini leaning against one of the bookshelves, his arms crossed.

"I don't know who would ever believe such a thing," Luna teased.

"I could think of a few people." Blaise stared pointedly at the lone Gryffindor.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Hermione said, taking the hint. "See you later, Luna. Zabini."

Blaise nodded at the girl before turning to his girlfriend, a devilish smile on his face.

"I say we take advantage of this little spot, don't you?"

Luna barely managed to nod her assent before a pair of familiar, warm lips was covering hers, and she let herself be washed away in the feelings it invoked.

--

Draco ran a shaking hand through his hair as he re-read the letter. He bit out an angry curse and threw the parchment bearing the Malfoy crest into the fire, enjoying the sight of the flames licking lovingly at its prey. He knew the request would come sooner or later, but by the Gods, did he hate that the time had **finally** come. What would he tell Ginny? _How_ would he tell Ginny? She was already skittish enough with the war looming over their heads, but this would surely send her over the top. He flopped back in his chair, uncaring of how ungraceful he looked at the moment. Slowly, he rolled the sleeve of his shirt up, revealing the smooth, unblemished skin of his left forearm. If he didn't think of something soon, it'd be marked, branding him as a follower of someone he didn't even believe in. Sighing, he pushed the sleeve down roughly and closed his eyes, wishing that things were different.

He wished his girlfriend wasn't ashamed that she loved him; he wished that his father weren't so weak when it came to the Dark Lord; he wished that he'd made better choices before meeting the girl that changed his life. Draco grinned sardonically at the last thought. The people who believed the façade he put up in Hogwarts would be surprised that the youngest Weasley had such an impact on his life. A soft knock on his door pulled him away from his thoughts. He waved his wand at the door and smiled at the unexpected visitor.

"Pans, it's been a while."

Pansy smiled at her oldest friend, sprawled out so perfectly. She didn't think for one minute that he even knew how graceful he was.

"Too long, Dray. Everything has been so…crazy these last few months, haven't they?"

"You have no idea." Draco muttered, reaching a hand up to massage his throbbing temple.

Pansy made her way over to Draco, taking a seat in the middle of the bed. She studied her fellow Slytherin carefully, noting the worry lines that marred his forehead, and the slight tremble in his pale hands.

"What's going on? Something's wrong."

Draco opened his eyes slowly, the haunted look in them putting Pansy on instant alert. She knew she wouldn't like what he had to say in the slightest.

"I received a letter from Father today." Draco began. "He told me that once I graduate from Hogwarts, I'll 'take my rightful place at Voldemort's side'."

"No…Draco, that can't happen."

"You think I don't know that?" Draco asked with his gaze to the ceiling. "Everything has changed, Pansy. I thought this was what I wanted years ago, but now…"

"You have someone you love to think about," Pansy said softly. "Have you told Ginny about the letter?"

"No," Draco sighed. "I feel like if I tell her about it, it'll cause an even bigger rift between us."

"I thought things were okay between the two of you?"

"Not in the slightest. Even though we made up after that argument, it's still been rocky between us. We just silently agree to not talk about certain things."

"That's no way to be in a relationship, Dray. Take it from the expert."

"And speaking of that," Draco made a face. "How is it now that you and the Scar-head aren't together anymore?"

"Miserable." Pansy answered honestly, ignoring the gagging noises from the blonde. "It's so hard to break out of the habit of _being_ Harry's girlfriend now that we aren't together."

"So why are you putting yourself through all of this, then? You love him, and the bloody git obviously loves you, even though he has a stupid way of showing it. All you're doing is making yourself more miserable by _not_ being with him, and that can't be healthy for you or the baby."

Pansy laughed, rubbing her stomach affectionately as she nodded at Draco's words.

"You're right, but I can't go back on what I said. Besides, he's not talking to me anyway. I think it finally hit him that I was serious about us not being together, so he's probably really angry with me."

"And? That's never stopped you before."

"That's not the point, Dray. I love Harry. You know that. But if he loves me so much, then why doesn't he trust me? The way he acted at the pub last weekend…it was embarrassing. He acted like…"

"A muggle," Draco interjected. "That's half of who he unfortunately is, Pans. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I don't know, Dray."

"Then maybe you don't love him as much as you think you do."

"That's not true!" Pansy said heatedly. "Harry's the first person who accepted me for who I am…"

"But you shouldn't have to do the same, right?"

"What? Of course I do! I accept him!"

"Except for the muggle part."

"That's not fair, Draco."

"Love isn't about being fair or unfair, Pans. There are plenty of things that irritate me about Ginny, but I accept them because I love her. And I _know_ there are things about me that irritate her, but she mostly accepts me just the same."

"I get it, Dray."

"Do you? Because I'm not sitting here giving you advice on your relationship with Potter, my sworn enemy, for nothing."

"You're a good friend for doing this."

"Of course I am, Pans. This is _Draco Malfoy_ you're talking to, after all."

Pansy laughed, happy that the Draco she knew and loved was back, temporarily anyway.

"Well enough about me Dray. What about you and that letter? Are you going to tell Ginny or not?"

"If I don't tell her, it'll come back to bite me on my arse. An angry Ginny Weasley is not someone you want to meet."

"I'll keep that in mind," Pansy laughed. "And it'll be okay, I know it. Your relationship with Ginny is strong even though you're going through tough times right now. I know she'll stick by you, no matter what."

"I hope you're right, Pans. I really do."

Several hours later, after Pansy had taken her leave, Draco still sat in the same place, a blank piece of parchment in front of him. He didn't even know where to begin in his letter to Ginny. He contemplated explaining everything in the letter and leaving it up to her to come to him, but he quickly scratched that idea. He didn't want to know the outcome of that scenario. Finally, he settled on a short note, quick and to the point, asking Ginny to meet him at his rooms after dinner. Satisfied, Draco tied the note to his eagle, Satria, and sent him off, anxiety churning in his stomach.

--

"How long are you going to sit there and mope?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Pansy's cousin, and instead chose to focus on his staring at the wall.

"Ignoring me won't make me go away, Potter. You'll find that I'm a very persistent fellow."

"And a bloody annoying one." Harry muttered darkly. An amused chuckle answered his comment, and the other boy took a seat across from Harry, uninvited.

"So I'm assuming it finally hit you that Pansy meant what she said about the break-up, then?"

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"She's my cousin, idiot. We _do_ talk, you know."

"I'll just bet," Harry muttered beneath his breath. "So you've come to gloat, have you? Tell me how much of a screw-up I am?"

"Surprisingly, no. As fun as it is, watching you mope around like a lost puppy, seeing my cousin do the same is not. The gods only know why she's in love with you, but she is. You need to fix your relationship."

"She broke up with me!" Harry burst out, temporarily forgetting who he was talking to. "How am I supposed to fix that?"

"Are you that daft, Potter? She wouldn't have broken up with you in the first place if you hadn't acting like such an arse at the pub that day. You acted like an uncivilized oaf. But then again, this is _you_ we're talking about."

"Fuck off." Harry said venomously. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know all I have to." Brian replied, suddenly serious. "You are what the wizarding world has deemed our 'Hero'. The 'wonder boy' who oh so miraculously managed to be killed by some crazed half-breed. I wonder what they'd think if they found out that you can't even hold a simple relationship together."

"Shut up!" Harry screamed; his green eyes flashing as he stood up. "You don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about, you pompous little twit! You think I _like_ having all that fucking pressure on my shoulders? How would you feel if **everyone** you knew trusted you with their lives?"

"I certainly wouldn't walk around feeling bloody sorry for myself!" Brian responded, standing also. "And I definitely wouldn't push away the people who loved me. You think you're the only one with all the problems don't you? Tell me something. How long did you think Pansy's parents were DeathEaters before you actually asked her?"

Harry didn't respond, but instead looked away still fuming.

"That's exactly what I thought. In your world, everything is black and white. Either everyone is with you or your sanctimonious followers or they're with Voldemort and his brain-less minions. You don't stop to think about the rest of us caught in the middle, not knowing where to turn because neither side is any better than the other."

"Our side is _nothing_ like Voldemort's," Harry began, only to be cut off.

"That's where you're wrong, Potter. Your side is _exactly_ like Voldemort's. Sure, you're all for muggles and how they should be accepted in the wizarding world, but you're just as prejudiced against pure-bloods as they are against muggles. I bet you think you're justified in killing hundreds of wizards and witches who choose to follow Voldemort, aren't you?"

"You're asking me if I think that witches and wizards, who think muggles and half-bloods like me don't belong in the wizarding world, deserve to walk the streets?"

"How do you know what they believe? Have you ever asked them? Have you ever thought outside of your black and white box? Of course you haven't. Most of the people who follow Voldemort are in fear for their _lives_, Potter. If they don't follow him, they run the risk of being killed or having their entire families killed."

"They could always join our side…"

"And what? Get the same ultimatum? You really _are_ that daft, Potter. Forget I ever said anything about making up with my cousin. She deserves much better than you. She's better off without you."

"You're wrong."

"Am I, Potter? Prove it."

With that, Brian walked away from Harry, leaving the Gryffindor to mull over the most intense conversation he'd ever had. Harry had a lot to think about.

--

After leaving from the library, leaving Luna and Zabini to whatever they did alone, Hermione had intended on going to the Gryffindor common room to do some much needed studying when she came across the slumped figure of Pansy Parkinson. Immediately thinking the worst, Hermione rushed over to the girl, babbling incoherently and intent on getting her to the Hospital Wing. It was when the other girl put a restraining hand on her arm that Hermione broke out of her concerned fog.

"Granger…what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Hermione let out a relieved sigh when the girl spoke, knowing immediately that whatever the problem, Pansy wasn't in need of immediate medical attention.

"I thought you were sick, Parkinson! A little gratitude should be in order seeing as I showed concern for your welfare."

Pansy burst out laughing at the girl's indignant attitude and stiff posture.

"Granger, I was just resting. I _am_ carrying, you know." She said the last part softly, more than aware of eavesdroppers that lurked around corners.

"Yes, well…I didn't know that did I? I thought something might have been wrong."

"Well, as you can see, I'm all fine and wonderful. What are you doing out so late anyway? It's almost curfew. I didn't think you were one to walk on edge."

"I was on my way to the Common room, if you must know." Hermione snootily replied. "But I decided to be a good _friend_ and check on you."

Pansy _almost_ felt bad at Hermione's admission, but the Slytherin in her wouldn't allow it. So instead, she nodded at the girl, acknowledging her statement.

"That was…nice of you." Pansy got out, grimacing. "Look, this whole _friend_ thing with you is weird, so forgive me if it takes me a while longer to forget that we aren't quite enemies anymore."

"Why would it be so hard for you? Hermione asked, truly curious. "You accepted Ginny straight away."

Pansy laughed. "You really think that?"

"Should I think differently?"

"You easily forget that we Slytherins aren't as trusting as the rest of you lot. When Ginny and Draco started seeing each other, we were immediately taken aback. The Weasleys and Malfoys have _never_ gotten along, and we instantly assumed the worst. She finally proved herself by hexing the shit out of Nott when he attempted to attack her from behind one day. She earned our respect then."

"So you're saying if I go around hexing Slytherins, I'll get your respect?"

"That's suicide, Granger. What I'm saying is it takes us, me specifically, a lot more time to get used to someone outside of my original circle."

"I can see where you're coming from." Hermione answered. "And I guess I understand it."

"You can't, but thanks for saying so." Pansy glanced down at her watch and then back to Hermione. "You'd better get a move on Gr-Hermione." Pansy corrected herself. "Curfew is in ten minutes."

"Thanks, _Pansy_."

Pansy sent a faint smile the girl's way before walking off. The entire exchange had been weird to say the least, but it left a warm spot in her heart to know that Harry's friends were trying to get to know her better instead of assuming the worst. Pansy made her way quickly to her room, calling out the password swiftly when she got to the concealed door. Walking in, she was surprised to see her cousin sitting on her bed as if he owned the place.

"Is there a reason you're in my room, sitting on my bed, dirtying up my sheets?" Pansy asked, sitting in an overstuffed chair with a relieved sigh.

"I spoke with Potter today."

"Did you?" Pansy attempted to conceal her eagerness.

"Oh, don't act like you don't care, Pans. It's not becoming of you."

"Have I told you how much of a pain you are lately, Brian?"

"I believe you just did." Brian smirked, linking his hands behind his head. "I didn't come to argue with you dear cousin, however. How much do you love him?"

"With everything I am, Brian. I know you don't particularly care for him, but if you just gave him a chance, you'd see that he's not that bad a person. He has his flaws just you like and I, but it doesn't take away from the amazing person he is."

Brian nodded his head thoughtfully at his cousin's words.

"We had a…_interesting_ little chat to say the least. Mainly about the sides in this war."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Who do you think Voldemort's going to come after once this war really takes off? I don't want to stand aside and watch you get tortured or worse because of your…_association_ with Potter."

"Well, you're too late on that, Brian. He possessed me in case my father didn't tell you. He tried to use me to kill Harry. I know what I've gotten myself into."

"And what about the child you're carrying?"

Pansy sucked in a breath at Brian's words, stunned.

"How did you know?" She whispered, her eyes anguished and haunted.

"I'm not stupid, Pans. You think I didn't notice how you always put your hands protectively over your stomach at any given moment?" Brian looked pointedly at where Pansy's hands sat, resting on her slightly protruding stomach, to which she jerked them way guiltily. "If that wasn't proof enough, your eating habits left something to be desired. The Pansy I know never ate more than one serving, and didn't ever finish it. The Pansy I've come across in the last few days eats like a starving madman."

Pansy blushed, knowing how correct he was. She needed to watch herself more carefully.

"Have you told my father?" Pansy asked, dreading the answer.

"No. That's not my place, and I would never be that much of a bastard to you."

"Thank you." Pansy whispered, relieved. "I'm **going** to tell him, Brian. I'm just waiting until we come away from Hogwarts."

"Which brings me to my other point," Brian interrupted. "Voldemort is a sneaky bastard, Pans. You weren't pregnant when he possessed you those months ago, but you are _now_. He could use your child against you _and_ Potter. I know for a fact you haven't told anyone except yours and Potter's closest friends. That's not smart. Dumbledore needs to know. Hell, I thought you would have told _Snape_ at least."

"I wasn't thinking alright?" Pansy snapped. "When I found out about the baby, I was freaked out. I don't know the first thing about being a mother or being pregnant for that matter. But I knew if I went to Dumbledore, Snape or even Pomfrey, they would have informed my parents about my condition. I didn't want that. I've been taking it easy, and I've been fine, Brian. My friends…they look out for me. There's only a month of school left until we graduate, and then I can worry about my parents and everything else then. Harry and I have already talked about this."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Pansy. You think Voldemort is going to wait until you get out of school to strike? For all you know, he could be planning something at this very moment, and you're all going about like nothing is wrong."

"That's not true, Brian! You haven't even been here for a full week, and already you think you know everything. This may come as a surprise, but you _don't_ know everything. You can't come assuming you can throw out instructions or run our lives."

"I've _never_ assumed that I know everything, Pans, but I know that how you're handling this pregnancy isn't smart. Anything could happen to you concerning this baby and no one would be the wiser because you aren't 'ready' to tell anyone yet. I'm just trying to look out for you. Can't you see that?"

Pansy felt the guilt push through her body at Brian's words. It pushed even further at his appearance. His normally immaculate hair was in disarray from him constantly running his fingers through the tresses, his clothes were wrinkled, and his eyes had a slightly haunted look about them, as if he were imagining the worst. Pushing herself up from the chair, Pansy made her way slowly over to Brian, pulling him into a hug without speaking. She smiled slightly when his arms came around her tightly and the two family members simply clung to each other, each refusing to think on how true Brian's words were.

--

A/N: I worked extra hard to get this chapter out today. :) I haven't been able to start writing on the next chapter because I've closed at work the last two days, and I close tomorrow, so I'll try and start working on Chapter 7 by Tuesday and **hopefully** have it out by sometime next Sunday or during next week. So, the poll has picked up more slightly, which I'm extremely excited about. :) I really do want your input, guys! Whichever choice has the highest percentage by the end of this story is what the outcome will be, so you're getting a semi-insight into what the epilogue will be about. Anyhow, please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I usually catch them as I write, but nobody is perfect lol. Until the next update, you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao_!


	7. Seven

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Author Responses: **veruca** – Thank you! I've been working like crazy to improve my writing and I think it's paid off lol I love the H/P ship, and it excites me to see that it's starting to grow a lot more. I love seeing new stories involving H/P everyday.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing save for the plot and Tiliana, of course. Credit goes to **Blah-the-sixth** for his character, Brian. :)

Seven

Ginny clutched the letter she'd received from Draco's owl earlier in her hand tightly as she made her way towards the familiar route to his room. Things between them had been strained lately, and Ginny felt nervous butterflies fill her stomach as she thought of the possible reasons why he'd want to meet her so urgently. Stopping to collect her thoughts and calm her nerves, she glanced back at the letter, trying to decipher some hidden meaning in the short words.

_Gin_,

_We need to talk privately. Meet me in my room after dinner._

_Draco_

Ginny read the note once more, before squaring her shoulders. She could deal with whatever Draco needed to talk to her about, no matter how much she dreaded it. Mentally steeling her nerves, Ginny walked the short distance and stopped in front of the familiar door, calling out the password quietly. She stepped in the room slowly, looking around for the familiar head of platinum hair. Almost immediately, she spotted him, slumped uncharacteristically in an overstuffed armchair. Ginny's earlier thoughts disappeared immediately at her seeing his slumped form. Concern overrode any nervous feelings as she rushed into the run and to his side.

"Draco…what's wrong?"

"Gin…I don't even know where to start." Draco answered softly, avoiding her gaze.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

Draco sighed, running a hand roughly over his face. Ginny noticed that he had dark smudges beneath his eyes that hadn't been there before, and his eyes had a dull look to them.

"I got a letter from Father earlier today," Draco began. "He informed me that I'll be joining the DeathEaters once I've graduated."

Ginny felt the color drain from her face as Draco's words sunk in. She wanted to scream, to deny what Draco had just told her. She could only stare at him numbly, anguish washing over her in great waves.

"A-are you going to?" She managed to get out. She flinched when Draco's gaze flew towards hers. Hurt, anger, and fear swirled through the silver orbs, and she watched as he pushed himself up from the chair angrily.

"How could you ask me something like that, Ginny? Haven't I made it crystal clear that I've never had any intention of following a deranged half-blood?"

"Then why are you getting so worked up about this?" Ginny asked confused at Draco's reaction.

"Because I can't just say no to my Father!" He nearly yelled at her, running long fingers through his hair. "He expects me to follow in his footsteps, and if I don't only the gods know what he'll do to me."

"You aren't suggesting that…" Ginny couldn't even finish the sentence.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting, Ginny. Father would do anything to please the deranged maniac he serves, including hurting his only child." Draco spat out bitterly turning away from her.

Ginny could only stand there as she let Draco's words wash over her. She couldn't even begin to fathom how she'd react if she were in a similar position as Draco. Just the thoughts of her parents doing something like that…Ginny couldn't even handle the thought of it. She moved slowly over to where Draco stood his stance rigid. Tentatively she reached out a hand and lightly grasped his shoulder. When he didn't lash out or jerk from her touch, she grew bolder and turned him to face her.

"Oh, Draco…" she murmured once she got a clear look at his face.

His eyes were red-rimmed, tears running slowly down his ashen cheeks. His eyes tore at her heart the most of all. They were filled with the anguish of having a decision taken from his hands and put into another's. Ginny pulled Draco into her arms, sighing when he crushed her to him tightly, as if she would disappear at any minute.

"I don't know what to do, Gin." He whispered brokenly into her hair. "What do I do?"

"We'll just take this one day at a time, Draco." Ginny whispered in response. "I'm not going to let you go now that I've finally got you." She said firmly. "You're mine and no one, including Voldemort himself is going to take you away from me."

Draco managed a small smile at Ginny's words, feeling the truth of them. "I'm not going anywhere, Gin."

"You're damn right you aren't." Ginny pulled back from Draco's embrace to gaze fully into his silver eyes. "We'll figure something out. You can always come back to the Burrow with me this summer. School is over in three weeks."

"What about your parents? They don't know we're even friends, Gin."

"We'll deal with them once the time comes. Come to the Burrow with me, Draco. You don't have to go back to Malfoy Manor with your father. You don't have to accept your father's orders."

Ginny looked up at Draco hopefully, while he stared at her thoughtfully. The worst that could happen was her parents disapproving of their relationship. Not that it would stop him from seeing her, of course. The hard part would come when they got off the train from Hogwarts. His parents were usually at the platform to greet him, or rather his mother was there to greet him and his father was there to interrogate him.

"So what do you say?" Ginny's voice broke into Draco's thoughts.

"Okay." Draco replied, having already known he would accept. "But we'll have to figure out some sort of plan to sneak me out of the train and to wherever your parents will be."

"We won't be sneaking you anywhere." Ginny said firmly. "I think it's about time that I stop being such a coward about our relationship."

"What are you saying, Gin?" Draco could feel the stirrings of hope bloom in his chest.

"I think it's about time everyone know you're off-limits, don't you?" Ginny asked cheekily, grinning up at him.

Draco was astounded. Ginny wanted to make their relationship public. He couldn't think of anything else that could make the anguish his father's letter had brought him disappear, other than this.

"Gin, are you sure? I know I've been a prat about the secrecy of our relationship lately, but I don't want you to feel obligated to do this just because of…you know."

Ginny nodded, though she knew she was going to stand firm on her decision.

"I'm very sure, Draco. I'm tired of sneaking around, and not being able to hold your hand in public. I want everyone to know that we're together whether they like it or not. I want our _parents_ to know even more. If you're coming to the Burrow with me, it'll be as my boyfriend, the man I love, and not the enemy of my brother. I love you, Draco. I think it's about time that I start showing it."

Draco grinned, feeling lighter than he had all day. "I love you too, Gin. What do you say we shock them all tomorrow at breakfast?"

"I say I can't wait to see everyone's faces." Ginny laughed. "And don't worry about my parents. When they see how much I love you, they'll have no choice but to feel the same. Everything is going to be okay, Draco. I'm sure of it."

Draco pulled Ginny close to him once more knowing that from this moment on, everything _would_ be okay. He'd make sure of it.

--

"Come to Italy with me."

Luna's hands stilled in their massaging of one Blaise Zabini's scalp as his words hit her. He had always joked with her before about running away to Italy together, but this time around he sounded uncharacteristically serious.

"You're serious about that?" Luna asked cautiously.

Blaise turned from his position between Luna's legs to look up at her fully. His dark gaze was intense, and it put Luna slightly on edge.

"I'm very serious, Lun. I want you to come to Italy with me once I graduate. I can't imagine going through summer vacation without seeing you or having you by my side. Besides, with the war inevitably coming up, it'd be safer for you to be with me."

Luna shook her head as if in a daze. Slowly she moved away from Blaise and moved across the room, deep in thought. There was no doubt that she wanted to scream out her assent to leave with Blaise to a foreign, exotic country, but she had so much here that she was attached to. Her family, her friends, and most of all her part she'd play in the upcoming war. Luna prided herself on being nothing short of the bravest witch she could possibly be, and running off with her boyfriend didn't seem like a very brave thing to do. She started when she felt two strong arms enclose her from behind. Immediately she relaxed into Blaise's touch, though her thoughts still troubled her.

"It's nothing you have to decide on right now, love." Blaise murmured in her ear. "It's just something to think about for the last few weeks of school."

"What about everything here?" Luna blurted out, moving out of Blaise's arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what about our friends, family…the war? Are we just going to hide out until things just blow over?"

"Luna you've always known my position on this war. I'm neutral, my family is neutral and most of my friends are neutral. Why should I have to choose a side when neither one is the lesser of two evils?"

"How can you say that, Blaise? We're talking about the outcome of our _lives_ here! We can't just hide out and hope for the best while our friends risk their lives for what they believe in."

"We wouldn't be hiding out! The people that matter would know where we are. We could provide a safe house for when they need shelter, a place to come to when they don't have anywhere else to go. It's not like we wouldn't be helping out everyone."

"And exactly who _would_ we be helping out? Any person who comes our way? What if they decided to kill us for simply not choosing a side? I can't live like that, Blaise."

"We're highly trained in all sorts of magic, and I'm more than well versed in dark magic. We'd be okay, Luna. I can't let you just go out there and fight in some war that would divide our world in two. Because when it comes down to that, and believe me Luna, it _will_ come down to that, I'm afraid that we'd be on opposite sides of the fence, so to speak."

"No we wouldn't! You can fight for the Light Side, Blaise. Fight for what's right! Don't hide out like a coward."

Luna knew right away she'd said the wrong thing when Blaise's gaze turned hard. Bravery was one thing Slytherins prided themselves on, and the very thought of someone thinking otherwise was never heard of. Immediately Luna tried to rectify her hasty words.

"Blaise, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Didn't you?" Blaise asked coldly. "I think you meant every word, Luna. In your eyes, I'm a coward because I choose to not pick a side and fight in a war that I don't even believe in. Tell me something. What would I have to do to become 'brave' in your book? Jump out in front of one of my classmates who could give a rat's fuck about me? Fight on your precious Light Side only for them to treat me as if I'm some sort of leper?"

Blaise barely saw the blow that came his way. Luna pulled back her hand, horrified at what she'd done, but not remorseful in the least.

"It's so easy for you to judge everyone around you, isn't it? You Slytherins are all the same, you know that? You're distrustful, and you question everything that comes your way. That's no way to live…that's not how _I_ live. I know when I can depend on someone to be there for me, and who **won't** be there for me. But that's not how it is with you, is it? You probably doubt me, don't you? Why did you ask me to come to Italy with you? Was it some sort of test?" Luna was screaming by the end of her tirade, and it only infuriated her more when Blaise stood before her, calm as ever. She opened her mouth to yell more, but stopped when she saw the look on Blaise's face. It was a look she had never seen before, and quite honestly couldn't even begin to decipher.

It was as if all the life had drained out of him, and only a shell of the man she knew remained. His defensive stature had dropped, and his eyes had lost the cold look that had cut her to the core only minutes before. Luna took in a deep breath, hoping that they could salvage something out of the horrible argument they'd just had, but when he began moving away from her, Luna panicked.

"Where are you going?" She asked, already making her way after him.

"Away," was the only response she got. Luna reached the door before Blaise, and blocked the entrance, looking up at her boyfriend.

"You can't just walk away from an argument when it doesn't go your way, Blaise!"

Blaise looked down at Luna, suddenly tired. All he wanted to do was be alone for a while. Get his head on straight.

"I don't want to get into this anymore, Luna. We've said all we need to say to each other. It's blaringly obvious that you have no faith in me whatsoever, so I'm going to go. I need to be alone."

"I'm not letting you leave this room."

Blaise scoffed at her statement, but when she refused to budge, some of his earlier anger came rushing back.

"Get out of my way, Luna."

"No! You're going to stay here, and we're going to hash this out. One thing you'll learn about me is that I can be very, very stubborn."

Blaise would have smiled at her statement had they been in a different situation. "And one thing you'll learn about me is that I am very determined." Blaise bit out. In one blink, he had Luna hurled over his shoulder, despite her protests. He moved quickly over to the other side of the room and plopped Luna down gently to the floor, before moving swiftly back to the door, not to be deterred.

"**BLAISE ANTON ZABINI!**" Blaise winced at the use of his entire name, but kept walking nonetheless. His hand was on the doorknob when she spoke again.

"If you leave out that door, I'll never speak to you again." She whispered. Blaise stopped at that, knowing that her words were true. His hands tightened on the doorknob before he roughly pulled them back. Angrily, he moved back into the room, knowing that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. He could believe how much control the little blonde witch had over him.

"You going to yell at me some more?" Blaise questioned, staring at the wall. Behind him, Luna rolled her eyes before climbing into her sulking boyfriend's lap. Gently, she turned his head to look at her before she began speaking.

"If you continue to act like an arse, then the answer is yes." Luna answered bluntly. "But if you stop sulking and just _talk_ to me, then maybe we can get out of this argument unscathed and stronger than ever."

"You called me a coward."

"I didn't mean it. You're the bravest wizard I know."

"More than Potter?"

Luna barely caught the chuckle that bubbled out. "Yes, more than Harry." Luna dutifully answered. "I don't think you're a coward, Blaise. I just think you're making the wrong decision concerning the war."

Blaise groaned. "Lun, we're never going to agree about this whole war thing."

"I know that, but we can still talk about it. I'm going to fight in the war, and nothing you say or do will change that. I don't want to pressure you or give you an ultimatum, but I'd really like it if you were there by my side. I don't know how I'd handle not knowing if you were okay or not."

"I don't know how I'd handle it either." Blaise said, hugging Luna to his chest. "I need some time to think about all of this, Luna. I can't just go from being neutral about the war to being a warrior for the Light Side."

"I know that, Blaise. I'm not going to pressure you to do anything. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"When the time comes, and your decision is to not fight in the war…you'd better keep your arse alive so I can yell at you for not being by my side, okay? You cannot die on me, Blaise Zabini."

Blaise pulled Luna back so he could look at her fully. Though her tone and words were stern, her expression was anything but. Her eyes showed a hint of fear behind the glassiness of unshed tears.

"I promise you that I'll try my best to stay alive so you can yell at me." Blaise assured her, and he meant it. "But you have to promise me the same thing, love. Because the entire world is in jeopardy if something happens to you, pending that I decide to be a stupid arse and not join you."

Luna laughed, even as the tears slid down her face. "I promise that I'll be safe and well, Blaise."

"I expect nothing less." Blaise said arrogantly, though he already knew he'd be by her side, fighting off any and everything that meant her harm.

--

Pansy tried her hardest to concentrate on what Professor Snape was saying, but the pain in her side was persistent in rearing its ugly head. She winced as the pain flared up again, and felt sweat begin tricking down her back. She shook her head, doing her best to ignore it until after class. She looked over to see Draco giving her a concerned look, but she sent him a small smile. It wouldn't do to have him worrying about her. He had enough on his shoulders at the moment.

"You'll be partnering up for today's assignment." Snape's silky voice floated over Pansy's head. "Listen carefully for your partner's name…I won't be repeating myself." Snape look pointedly at Neville Longbottom and the entire Slytherin side laughed quietly at the boy's expense.

Pansy listened as Snape began naming off partners, and realized that he had mixed Slytherins and Gryffindors together. She thought it was odd, but didn't dwell on it.

"Parkinson and Weasley." Snape called out.

Pansy groaned once her partner was named. She had amended her earlier opinion on Ginny's older brother, though she still though he was a giant oaf, but being partnered with him in Potions was her worst nightmare. Slowly she made her way over to the red-haired Gryffindor and sat down with a wince. Even the slightest movement had her in pain.

"You alright?" Ron asked Pansy worriedly. He'd noticed how pale she was since the beginning of class, and though he wouldn't call the girl a friend, he did respect that his best fried was in love with her.

"I'm fine." Pansy managed to say. "I probably just ate something that disagreed with the baby." She said the last part quietly.

Ron nodded, but he still looked skeptical. "I'll go get the ingredients then. You sure you're alright?"

Pansy nodded without looking at him, and sighed in relief when he finally walked away. The pain had increased ten-fold, and all Pansy wanted to do was go back to her rooms and lay down. She began copying down the notes for the potion they'd be creating. The words began blurring in front of her, and Pansy blinked rapidly to bring them back into focus. She heard voices in the background, the dull roaring in her ears kept her from understanding what was being said. She felt a pair of hands grip her arm gently, and she tried to turn towards the source, but the pain in her stomach flared violently and she cried out in pain. Instantly, her hands went to her stomach, covering her baby as she felt the darkness rush in.

**&**

Pansy groaned as she came to. She braced herself against the pain she knew would flare up, but frowned in confusion when nothing happened. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to shut them again against the bright lights.

"You're awake! Thank the gods. We were so worried about you."

Dimly, Pansy heard Tiliana's voice and turned towards it. She opened her mouth to speak, but only managed a small squeak. She swallowed, wincing at the dryness in her throat and tried again.

"W-what happened? Where am I?" She croaked out, finally managing to slit her eyes open. She sighed in relief when she felt a damp cloth being placed over her forehead.

"You're in the Hospital Wing. It was so awful, Pans. You looked really sick in Potions today…I don't know how I missed that. But after you moved over to sit with Weasley, you just passed out! At first we all thought he'd done something to you, so naturally we reacted, but Granger stepped in and said that he'd been away from the table when you fainted."

"Weasley didn't do anything." Pansy assured Tiliana. "I hadn't been feeling well earlier and…oh! My baby…"

"The baby is okay, Pans." Tiliana hastily assured her. "Blaise managed to catch you before you fell, thank the gods. But…there's some bad news."

"What? What's wrong?"

"We had to tell Madame Pomfrey you were pregnant while she was examining you. She had noticed your stomach, and we couldn't think of any excuses."

Pansy groaned, and tried to push down the rising panic. "Did she tell my parents yet?" She asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"No. We managed to talk her out of it until you were feeling better. She did tell Snape and Dumbledore though. They were hear earlier, but they said they've give you time to rest and come back tomorrow."

"How long have I been out?"

"Hours. Gods, we were so worried. Potter was the worst. His friends barely managed to get him back to their Common Room."

"Harry was here?" Pansy tried not to sound too giddy, but she knew she'd failed when Tiliana sent a knowing grin her way.

"You should have seen him when he heard you had fainted. It was as if the world was ending. I heard he hexed quite a few people to get here, so Snape is considering giving him detention until we graduate."

Pansy barely suppressed her laugh, picturing Harry hexing students to get to her. "I'll try and talk Snape out it." Pansy said, grinning. "He was just trying to make sure I was okay."

"He really does love you, you know that? I've never seen him so worried in the years that I've known him."

"I know." Pansy whispered. "I think it's about time Harry and I had a long overdue talk."

"I agree. It's sickening watching you two mope around all the time."

"I do not mope! I was just…upset about the way things were turning about between us."

"Also known as moping." Tiliana laughed. "Or in your case, extreme pouting."

Pansy rolled her eyes at her best friend, already feeling better, despite the dark clouds that hovered above her.

"What do you think is going to happen once my condition gets out? I'm 100 sure that at least half the castle knows I'm pregnant by now."

"I don't know, Pans. But you know we're all behind you no matter what. Plus you've got Harry and his friends behind you. You'll be okay."

"I hope so." Pansy sighed. "I'll need all the support I can get once this gets out to my parents. They're going to kill me."

Tiliana reached over and grabbed Pansy's hand and squeezed. "They'll come around, I know it. You're their only daughter, and you're carrying their first grandchild. Once they wrap their minds around that, you'll probably be smothered by their concern."

Pansy laughed at that. It did sound like something her parents would do. "What I'm really concerned about is how they'll treat Harry after this. He's already on thin ice with them as it is. This undoubtedly will push them over the edge."

"Just take it one day at a time, Pans. Don't worry about your parents until that time comes, okay? It's not good for the baby. Listen, I've got to run to class, but you get some rest. I'll be back later on today. Madame Pomfrey said that you might be able to get out of here either tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay." Pansy smiled. "And Tiliana? Thank you…for everything."

"That's what best friends are for!" The other girl grinned, before making her way out of the Hospital Wing. Pansy smiled at her friend's retreating back before turning to a more comfortable position in the bed. She'd take Tiliana's advice and worry about everything later, but for now she was going to rest while she could. Pansy had a feeling she was going to need all the rest she could get in order to face the upcoming weeks.

--

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. No inspiration came at all until a few days ago. But I have to be honest…I'm not sure if I like this chapter at all. But I got it done, and the next chapter will be much, much better. I actually ran into major problems with this one because I had most of it written last night, but when I went to save it, it completely disappeared off my flash drive. Thank GOD for file recovery, and the fact that I save it to my hard drive too. :) Anyhow, as a result the ending with Blaise and Luna was written differently than the original, but I think I like the new one better anyway. So…enough of this ridiculously long author's note, forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes, and keep going with the poll! Mixed set is in the lead, but who knows what will happen in the new few weeks? You know the drill: Read, review, and as always enjoy! _Ciao!_


	8. Eight

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing save for the plot and Tiliana. Credit goes to **Blah-the-sixth** for his character, Brian. :)

Eight

Harry threw down his quill with a sigh of annoyance and gave the offending piece of parchment a fierce glare. No matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't figure out **how** ginseng root had anything to do with a simple sleeping drought. Skipping Potions this morning didn't seem to help either.

_It'll just be something else Snape has to make me feel stupid, plus he'll probably give me detention for skipping his class, _Harry thought darkly to himself.

It didn't help that he hadn't seen or heard from Pansy in nearly two weeks. Not that he was going out of his way to see her for that matter. She was the very reason he didn't go to class. Seeing her and not being able to be with her was torture on him, and he just didn't feel like putting himself through that pain today. Something in the back of his mind, however, kept telling him that he should have gone to class today, but he steadfastly ignored the little voice.

Sighing once again, Harry scooped up the quill to _try_ and figure out his Potions homework that should have been done yesterday. Engrossed in his work, Harry failed to notice the time passing as well as the commotion until it hit him in the head…_literally_.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He nearly yelled at Hermione, glaring at the girl.

"Where have you _been?_" Hermione asked, obviously frustrated. "We've been looking all over the castle for you!"

"I've been here all day, 'Mione. And don't even start about me skipping classes, okay? I'll deal with the consequences when they come."

"Who cares about bloody classes, Harry? There's something more important I have to talk to you about."

Hermione's statement had Harry coming up short. What could possibly be more important to Hermione other than classes and Ron?

"What's going on?" Harry asked, instantly on alert.

"It's Pansy," Hermione rushed out. "She collapsed in class today out of nowhere! She was rushed to the Hospital Wing, but we had to tell Madame Pomfrey about the pregnancy."

Hermione had to say the last part a bit louder as Harry was already moving towards the door at hearing 'Pansy' and 'collapse' in the same sentence. Harry's head was already wrapping around the millions of reasons as to why she might have collapsed. He barely noticed Hermione rushing after him, still talking, as he was so wrapped up in his concerns. Dimly, he registered that he had hexed a few students as he rushed down the hallway. After what seemed like ages, Harry finally reached the doors of the Hospital Wing, only to be pulled back by a visibly irate Hermione.

"Hermione what are you doing?! I have to go see her!"

"I understand that, Harry." Hermione reasoned. "But you've probably just earned yourself a load of detentions on your way here. You need to just calm down, take some time to collect your thoughts, and_ then_ go inside to Pansy."

Although Harry wanted to disagree with Hermione wholeheartedly, he knew she'd made a few valid points. He was probably looking at detentions until he graduated, and he wouldn't do Pansy any good freaking out like he was. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. He could practically _feel_ Hermione beaming at him in approval, and he shot her a faint smile. Running his hands through his messy black hair, Harry took in another breath before walking into the Hospital Wing. Seeing Pansy lying on the bed, looking so pale and fragile, nearly made him go insane again, but Hermione's hand on his shoulder calmed him somewhat.

"What happened?" He managed to croak out, his eyes still on Pansy.

"We still don't know." Hermione answered quietly. "We were in Potions and Professor Snape was assigning partners for a project. He called out Pansy and Ron's names and when she went over there she just passed out all of a sudden. Of course the Slytherins thought Ron had done something to her and everything was about to get out of control. I had to convince them that Ron wasn't even at the table when she'd passed out."

By the time Hermione had finished talking, Harry was by Pansy's bedside gently stroking her pale face. He ignored the stares of Pansy's friends as he seated himself firmly by her side.

"We had to tell them about her condition, Potter."

Harry turned to face Zabini, knowing he had a panicked look on his face. Had they told her parents yet? Oh gods…were they already on their way? Harry could just imagine how Pansy's father was taking the news.

"They haven't told her parents yet." Another voice spoke up and Harry turned towards the source. He found himself facing Tiliana, a friend of Pansy's he didn't know all that well, but found to be less annoying than Malfoy and Zabini.

"Who knows?" Harry questioned, turning his back to Malfoy and Zabini. He could feel the heat of their glares on his back, but ignored it.

"We had to tell Madame Pomfrey. She noticed Pansy's 'bump' right away. She was going to tell Pansy's parents, but we managed to convince her to hold off on telling them until she was feeling better. She had to tell Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore though. She said something about our Head of House and the Headmaster having to know about the health concerns of all students."

Harry rolled his eyes at the typical statement, but was relieved nonetheless. Somehow they'd managed to avoid the worst of the storm…for now, at least.

"How long do you think they'll give us until they owl her parents?"

Tiliana shrugged, glancing over towards her friend. "I haven't a clue. It's only three weeks until school ends, but I doubt they'll let us hold off on telling her parents until then."

"Maybe it's best that her parents are told early, Harry." Hermione spoke up. "It might not be so bad in the long run."

Harry gave a bitter laugh, turning away from everyone. "This is exactly the thing that will convince Pansy's father that I'm no good for her." Harry said quietly.

"You don't know that, Harry."

"Yes I do." Harry bit out. "He barely tolerates our relationship…or lack thereof, now! This will only put him over the edge, and then he'll keep me out of her life at all costs. Blayne Parkinson hates me, and there's absolutely nothing I can bloody do about it."

"Let's just not talk about this right now." Tiliana said, sensing an argument about to start between the two Gryffindors. "Madame Pomfrey already has her knickers in a twist with all of us being in here, so let's just not irritate her anymore, okay?"

Hermione reluctantly nodded her head, a little put out at having her peacemaker position taken from her. Harry merely turned back to Pansy before seating himself stubbornly at Pansy's side, ignoring everyone else. He barely noticed when Malfoy and Zabini said their farewells to Tiliana, making their way quietly out of the Hospital Wing or when Ron came in, squeezing Harry's shoulder. His attention was solely on Pansy and no one else. Harry wasn't aware of how long he'd sat at Pansy's side, nor did he care, but when Madame Pomfrey came in, intent on shooing everyone out for lunch.

"Mr. Potter, I can't have you staying in here all day!" The woman fussed. "You can come back after lunch, but I must insist that you take your leave right now."

Harry began to protest, but to his surprise Tiliana squeezed his arm in warning. He looked over at her quizzically and she shook her head, looking pointedly in Pansy's direction. Harry got her hint, and reluctantly let his friends lead him out of the Hospital Wing, silently promising himself that he would come back later that night no matter what.

--

Pansy grimaced at the slightly bitter taste of the potion Madame Pomfrey had given her. She gratefully handed the bottle back to the Healer and leaned back while the woman fussed over her. She was enjoying the treatment immensely and considered staying in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the school year. That is, until the older woman opened her mouth, of course.

"You should have come to me _immediately_ once you found out about your condition, young lady." The Healer fussed. "_Anything_ could have happened! Pregnancies are nothing to play around with."

Pansy barely managed not to roll her eyes at the woman's constant fretting. She chose wisely not to say anything for fear that the woman would go off yet _again_. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the woman finally left her annoyed patient on her own, and Pansy sank back into the pillows with a sigh of relief. Throughout the evening, Pansy was visited by several of her friends, Brian, and even Harry's friends. But if she were being honest with herself, Pansy knew the person she most wanted to see was Harry himself. She managed to smile and joke with her visitors, but even they picked up on the underlying sadness that filled her eyes when the person she wanted didn't walk through the doors.

Tiliana squeezed Pansy's head, giving the girl a sad smile.

"He'll come, Pans. You should have seen him earlier. He didn't leave your side until they forced him to."

Pansy nodded her head faintly at the girl's words, but doubt still filled her mind and heart. It was close to curfew when Tiliana finally left, and Pansy gave up all hope of seeing Harry. If he had wanted to see her he would have come by now. Wallowing in her misery, Pansy didn't notice the door opening quietly and the figure stepping through it. She was picking at a thread in the sheet when she felt eyes on her. She looked up quickly, her breath catching in her throat.

"I-I didn't think you would come." Pansy said, still surprised by his appearance.

"Nothing could keep me away, Pans." Harry said, coming to her side quickly.

Pansy held out her arms, careless of how she looked and nearly sobbed in relief when Harry slid into them. She held onto him tightly, as if he would float away at any second. Harry held onto her just as tightly and the two sat there for what seemed like hours simply holding each other.

"How are you?" Harry asked when they finally broke apart. Tenderly, he brushed a lock of dark hair out of her face, and smiled faintly when she rubbed her cheek against his calloused palm.

"I'm okay, Harry. Madame Pomfrey said it was just stress that caused me to pass out, and I haven't been eating well, so that didn't help."

"You haven't been eating? Pansy you know you have to keep your weight up and take care of yourself!"

Pansy gave him a withering look and he immediately backed down. "Things haven't been going exactly as they should be, in case you've forgotten, Harry."

Harry looked away, guilt filling him. "I know, Pans. I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that in Hogsmeade. I know you don't think I trust you, but I do! It's just…I get so jealous that I don't think rationally."

Pansy bit her lip at Harry's words. How did she get so lucky with such a wonderful person? She reached out and grabbed Harry's chin, turning his face so that he could look at her fully.

"I should be apologizing to you too," she confessed. "I acted like a brat, going off on you, even if you _did_ deserve it." Harry smiled and she continued. "Draco and I had a … _interesting_ chat, and he brought to light some things that I found interesting."

"You and _Malfoy_ were discussing our relationship?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I give him advice about Ginny _all_ the time." Pansy reminded him. "And he's my best friend. Who else would I talk to?"

Harry shrugged, still disturbed that Malfoy of all people knew what went on his personal life.

"Anyway," Pansy continued. "He was telling me how I didn't accept you for who you are."

Pansy held up a hand, when Harry began to disagree. "Harry…he was right. As much as I hated to admit it, then _and_ now, I hated the fact that you're half muggle."

Harry drew back, feeling hurt that Pansy could hate a part of who he was. When she reached out a hand to him, he barely managed not to flinch, and allowed her to rest her hand on his arm.

"Why would you have been with me, if you hate half of what I am?" Harry asked coldly, looking away.

"I don't know." Pansy answered honestly. "It never even occurred to me that the reason you would irritate me so much was because of your muggle lineage. When Draco said that to me it felt like a slap in the face. How could I love you, if I couldn't even accept you? You accept me for what I am, despite all my faults, and here I was not accepting the biggest part of you."

Pansy looked to Harry, but he kept his face turned firmly away from her, and Pansy continued on, hoping that she could salvage their already damaged relationship.

"I took some time out to think, and it disgusted me that I could be as petty as to love only _half_ of you, while disliking the rest. It made me doubt my sincerity and wonder if I loved you at all."

Pansy took a deep breath, and put herself on the line, ready to accept whatever Harry would say afterwards.

"I love you, Harry. _All_ of you. It took a friend to show me that I can't just love one part of you and not the entire package. I know there are things about me you probably don't like, but the fact that you gave your heart to me…believed in _me_ of all people just shows how much of an amazing person you are. I was stupid for disliking a part of you are, and it's something I'll always regret. I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me after this, but just know, Harry James Potter that I love all of you, no matter if you turned out to be pure-blood, half-blood, or a squib."

By the end of her speech, Pansy had tears running down her cheeks in rivulets, and she hastily swept them away, wanting to appear strong in front of the man that held her heart in his hands. When he turned back to her, she was stunned to see that he too had been crying, and it made her heart go out to him all the more.

"I hate it when you act like you're better than everyone, including me."

"W-what?" Pansy was confused. This _wasn't_ what she was expecting Harry to say.

"I also hate it when you assume you're always right, even when you're proven wrong."

Pansy stared at Harry in confusion, unable to decipher where all this was coming from.

"I hate that you don't always open up to me, even about the smallest of things. I hate that you hog _all_ of the covers then complain about being so hot the next day. I hate that you have surprisingly low self-esteem for a Slytherin, and that you almost never believe half of what I say."

Harry moved steadily closer to her as he continued on, and Pansy could only sit and listen, fearful of the outcome.

"I hate it when other blokes look at you with lust in their eyes, even if you don't see it. I hate how you roll your eyes at me when you don't think I'm looking, and you second guess me. But mostly what I hate is that you, for one passing minute in our lives, hated what I _am_. What my _mother_ was."

By now, Harry's lips were a breath away from hers, and Pansy restrained herself from closing the distance to capture his lips with her own. She still wasn't sure if he even wanted that form her anymore. She hung her head down in shame, as she realized just how much of a bint she'd truly been, hating a part of Harry that was the only piece of his mother he had left.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Pansy choked out. "I know you probably won't believe me, but I truly don't feel that way anymore. I was just being stupid, and it won't ever happen again. I _promise_."

Harry tilted Pansy's face up and he looked into her dark eyes, as if trying to read her thoughts. She could barely make out his features through the tears swimming in her vision, but she didn't dare break eye contact with him. When he pressed his lips to hers a scant few minutes later, Pansy couldn't help her squeal of delight and she pressed into him eagerly, running her hands through the dark hair she loved so much. She let his tongue enter her mouth without a fight, and simply let herself be taken away on the waves as he explored the warm cavern. She groaned in disappointment when he backed away slowly, as the need for air became evident.

"I love you, Pans. But this can't work if you hate a part of me that makes up most of who I am, and I hate a part of you that makes up most of who you are. Are you sure that you can handle me being part muggle? Because if you can't…I don't think we're such a good idea."

"I love all of you, Harry. Truly I do." Pansy rushed to say. "I hate it that you're such a jealous freak and you make scenes, but I don't hate that you're half muggle anymore. If I hated the part of you that was muggle, then that would mean that I hate your mother, and I _don't_. She's one of the reasons you're here with me right now, and I don't think it would be very wise to hate the woman that brought you into this world."

"No…it wouldn't be." Harry murmured, grinning at Pansy. "And I can't help my being a 'jealous freak' as you so eloquently put it. I don't want any bloke looking at you with anything but the utmost respect in their eyes."

"You're good, Potter. That silver tongue of yours is definitely working."

"But I'm telling you the truth, Pans. I'll work on not being so jealous if you work on being more accepting of me being half muggle."

"I'm more than accepting of you being half muggle, Harry. I really am telling you the truth when I say that I've gotten over that bout of stupidity."

Harry leaned in and kissed Pansy's lips swiftly before grinning at her. "And I believe you. I'll try not to go crazy when some other bloke touches you, promise."

"Actually, I kind of liked it. No one has ever been jealous over me before."

"Their loss. Now, are you really okay, Pans? The baby is fine?"

"Yes, the baby is fine, Harry. Madame Pomfrey has been monitoring me all day, and she told me that I could return back to my rooms in the morning."

"What about Professor Dumbledore and Snape? Malfoy and Zabini said that Madame Pomfrey had to tell them about the baby."

"They're coming by tomorrow, according to Tiliana. They wanted to wait until I was feeling better before stopping by. And I'll have to do some major ass-kissing to get you out of all those detentions, Potter."

"What detentions?"

"The ones Snape will undoubtedly give you for hexing all those students earlier today. Yes…I heard about it." Pansy said when Harry looked at her quizzically.

"I was worried!"

Pansy laughed, and tugged Harry down to lie beside her. The bed had barely enough room for her, but she didn't care. She wanted Harry there with her, and a little discomfort was hardly any concern. Harry made a much nicer pillow anyway.

"But still…you could have been a little bit more tactful in your quest to get here."

"They were in my way." Harry pouted, moving so that Pansy lay sprawled over him, a position she liked _very_ much.

"You're so cute when you pout, Harry." Pansy said sleepily, smiling in the darkness.

"You love it." Harry responded just as sleepily, tightening his hold around his precious burden.

"Yeah…I do." Pansy said, determined to have the last word before drifting off.

"I know." Harry said, grinning as he followed Pansy into sleep.

--

A/N: Ugh…I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but it absolutely **refused** to be written. It was such bitch trying to get it out, but it's finally here! I'm not absolutely in love with it, but I think it's okay, and hopefully you'll think the same. :) Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm rushing to get this out today because it's **way **overdue. I know a lot of you have been missing the Harry/Pansy action, so to show that I _do_ listen to what you lovely readers want, I dedicated this entire chapter to only Harry and Pansy since they were being neglected anyway. Umm…work has been a pain, but hopefully I'll have another chapter out in the next week or so (which I'll try my hardest to do, I promise). My birthday is in **9** days!! I'll be hitting the big 2-1, so maybe I'll try and have Chapter 9 out by the day as a treat to you and myself. What else?? OH, don't forget the poll, guys! There's a very obvious first choice, followed by three runner-ups, but who knows what will happen in the coming month? Thank you ALL for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. It makes me extremely happy to see that my story is getting out there. :) Sorry for the long A/N, but I think that's all I have to say for right now. You know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_


	9. Nine

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing save for the plot, Tiliana, and the computer I'm typing this on which my mother owns technically…ha. Credit goes to **Blah-the-sixth **for his character, Brian. Don't sue!

Nine

Ginny felt like a horde of snitches were fluttering madly in her stomach as she and Draco made their way towards the Great Hall. They had mutually decided to make their debut as a couple the day after they had talked about the letter from Draco's father. Now that the day had come, Ginny's bravado seemed to wither and die before her very eyes. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, and she was _very_ aware that her hands were clammy despite being clasped in the warm hands of her boyfriend. She felt a reassuring squeeze from Draco and she smiled at him, though her nerves were still somewhat frazzled.

"Everything is going to be okay, Gin." Draco reassured, glancing down at the red-headed girl.

"I know, Dray. Really I do. I just can't help being nervous though." Ginny replied, looking away. "The people most important to me know about us already and I wasn't nearly _half_ as nervous about telling them as I am now."

Draco chuckled before replying. "I think it's because deep down you knew that they would support you, no matter what. Now we're dealing with an entirely different crowd that neither of us is sure about."

"This doesn't even make any sense!" Ginny hugged indignantly. "I shouldn't care what the other Houses think about our relationship, but here I am cowering like a first year." She finished, disgusted.

"So let's go in there and show them that their opinion doesn't matter." Draco stated, smiling down at Ginny.

Ginny beamed at him in response, aware of how easily Draco handled their situation.

"I was being a bit melodramatic, wasn't I?"

"Only a bit, love."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the sarcastic response before tugging Draco forward. Briefly, she took in a deep breath before pushing the doors open to the Great Hall, her hand clasped securely in Draco's. The entire room went deathly silent as the couple made their way towards the Slytherin table. While every emotion could be seen clearly on Ginny's face, Draco's face wore a mask of indifference. His eyes, however, told a different story. Any student that was brave enough to meet the mercury orbs paled before quickly looking away. Ginny gripped Draco's hand tightly as they made their way slowly over to the Slytherin table while excited whispers burst out amongst the other House tables. Briefly, she risked a glance over to her own House table and was relieved to see the smiling faces of Hermione, Harry and Pansy and she laughed lightly at the slight green tint of Ron's face.

_Some things will never change_, she thought to herself amusedly.

Feeling her morale boost even more, Ginny decided to give her classmates a little show. Tugging on Draco's hand, she waited until he looked down at her curiously before capturing his lips in a sinfully sweet kiss. Ginny felt Draco smirk against her lips as he pulled her closer to him, and she melted into the embrace, forgetting about her surroundings completely. An irritated noise had the two lovebirds breaking out of their embrace sooner than either of them wanted, and Draco found himself glaring at the person who dared to interrupt him during his important and much needed snog time. Annoyed mercury orbs clashed with narrowed, beady black eyes and Draco barely managed not to sneer at his Head of House.

"For the sake of mine and dare I say the rest of the student body, your displays of 'affection'," Snape shuddered, "would be best kept to _yourselves_, do I make myself clear?"

Ginny and Draco mumbled their consent, waiting until Professor Snape was back at his seat before bursting out into boisterous laughter. The two sat down, ignoring the stares of the rest of their classmates as they tucked into breakfast.

"What a way to come out, mate." Blaise grinned, snagging a piece of toast from Draco's reach.

"A Malfoy always does any and everything better than others. It's in the Wizarding Law." Draco responded pompously, before breaking out in a grin. No matter how many times she saw it, it always amazed Ginny how relaxed Draco was around his Housemates. It was refreshing to see the real Draco and not the persona he put on for the rest of the world.

"Now that you've officially 'come out' as a couple, when are you going to tell your families?" Tiliana asked.

"At the end of the school year," Ginny answered. "Draco and I decided it'd be best to wait until he's graduated. Our families aren't exactly bosom buddies."

"How do you think your family will react, Ginny?" Brian asked. "Pansy told me they barely acknowledged her presence for nearly two months."

"It'll be…difficult," Ginny said "but once they see how happy Draco and I are they'll come around."

"What about the war?"

Both Ginny and Draco sucked their breaths in at Brian's question. Neither of them had discussed anything about the war and the roles they would play.

"Obviously that's something personal between the two lovebirds." Tiliana joked, successfully breaking the tense atmosphere. "Honestly Brian, you really _do_ know how to make everything awkward."

Brian merely rolled his eyes at Tiliana, though Ginny caught the faint curve of his lips.

_It seems like everyone will soon be paired up around here_. Ginny thought to herself amusedly. At Draco's nudge, Ginny looked over to see him staring at her, a questioning look on his face. Ginny merely smiled at him brightly before continuing with her breakfast. She'd let Draco figure out on his own the new development with his friend.

--

Hermione held back a laugh as Ron continued to rage around the Common Room like an oaf. The grand entrance of Ginny and Malfoy had stirred Hogwarts into a tizzy, Ron included. All throughout the day, Hermione had to hear about how 'inappropriate' Ginny was being by 'parading that great git of a ferret around on her arm'. Hermione had laughed then, earning herself a withering glare from Professor Snape as well as 30 house points, but now it was getting to be a bit redundant, at least to Hermione anyway.

"I can't _believe_ she's embarrassing herself like this!" Ron exploded, pacing in front of the fire. "It's bad enough that she lets him maul her on a regular basis, but now everyone has to _know_? I can't take it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, as she swept a piece of brown hair out of her face. "Honestly Ron, Ginny's a big girl now. She can take care of herself, and as much as this pains me to say, Malfoy can as well. I think it's about time they put their relationship out in the open. They're much happier being able to walk down the halls hand in hand, instead of sending each other secret, longing looks."

"But she's my _sister_, 'Mione!" Ron groaned. "She's not supposed to be giving anyone longing looks. She's only sixteen." Ron plopped down beside her, his face unhappy.

"In the old days, sixteen was the age of consent." Hermione mused, running her fingers through her agitated boyfriend's hair.

"You're not helping at all, 'Mione" Ron said, feeling a bit sick.

"It was just a random fact, Ron. I'm not saying Ginny is going to run off with Malfoy and elope. Ginny is practically an adult, Ron. Don't you think you should start treating her as such?"

"It's just so hard! It seems like just yesterday she was this annoying little gnat running after me and getting the both of us in trouble. And now…"

"Now she's a nearly grown witch, truly in love for the first time. Don't ruin it for her."

"I'm not." Ron said resignedly. "But I swear if that stupid ferret breaks her heart, I'll break him."

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

--

"Your cousin has been acting very weird these days, Pans."

Pansy looked up from her Potions homework to see Tiliana staring at the wall, a frown on her face.

"What do you mean? He's not acting like the ass that he is?"

Tiliana snorted, turning back towards Pansy.

"That's still in place," Tiliana laughed. "He's just been acting…_strange_. Or maybe it's only around me."

"Hmm," Pansy answered noncommittally. "Now that I think about it, you two have been acting rather _friendly_ lately. Something I need to know about?"

Tiliana blushed slightly, looking down at her Charms homework. "Maybe we flirted a little, but that was over a week ago! Since then he's been either really short with me, or ignoring me completely."

"He likes you." Pansy said, matter-of-fact.

"What?" Tiliana spluttered. "He's never even noticed me before all that much."

"Doesn't mean that he hasn't noticed you now," Pansy shrugged. "Brian isn't like any of the other blokes you known or dated. He's a complex person, but he has a good heart. I think the reason he's been acting weird lately is because he can't figure you out like he can most others."

"I'm not all that hard to figure out, Pans. Maybe I'm just annoying him or something."

"I highly doubt that. You're one of the few people that put a genuine smile on his face. I think that says a lot about his feelings towards you."

"You think he has feelings for me?" Tiliana asked, bewildered.

"I know he has feelings for you. Just give it some time. He'll come to you."

"If you say so, Pans." Tiliana murmured, her thoughts already racing.

--

"You've been awfully quiet these last few days." Draco said, sitting next to Brian in the Slytherin common room.

"I've had a lot on my mind is all," Brian murmured, his eyes on the crackling fire.

"Would they happen to concern a certain 7th year witch perhaps?" Draco grinned as he watched Brian's face flush, a tell-tale giveaway.

"That could be the case." Brian answered cryptically. He looked over to Draco and grinned at the look on his friend's face. If looks could kill, Brian was sure he'd be ash by now.

"Those tactics may work on any and everybody else, but they most certainly won't work on me, Bri. We all know that you and Tiliana have been tiptoeing around each other this last week. What's going on?"

Brian sighed, knowing that he'd have to fess up sooner or later. He was glad it was with Draco, however, and not his cousin, who just so happened to be the best friend of his current dilemma.

"I like her." Brian stated simply.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "That much is obvious. And she's liked you as long as I can remember. So what's the problem?"

"I don't know where to go to now." Brian said, exasperated. "I've never had feelings like this for anyone. I'm not quite the man-whore you and Blaise used to be, but I never lacked for female companionship. But these…_feelings_ I have for Tiliana go well beyond the boundaries I usually set for any relationship I consider entering."

"The great Brian Stratham is actually asking for advice on something?" Draco exclaimed, his eyes full of mischief.

"Don't get too excited, Malfoy. This will never happen again." Brian smirked.

"Don't get your trousers in a twist, Bri. A little bit of teasing would do you some good. You're too uptight, even by a Slytherin's standards."

"And here I thought being uptight was a requirement for the mighty Slytherins." Brian said, cheekily.

"Very funny," Draco rolled his eyes. "Now back to the matter at hand. You need to get that stick out of your arse and tell Tiliana how you feel. School is over in two weeks, and with the war coming up…I wouldn't want to leave any loose strings lying around, so to speak."

"Is that why you and your little Gryff decided to showcase your love for one another to the entire school?" Brian asked, genuinely curious.

"That's a part of the reason, yes." Draco answered. "But we also did it for ourselves. We've been together for a while now, but the only people who knew about it were our closest friends, and even _they_ had to find out by accident. Gin and I are in a delicate situation. Our families have been at war with each other for however long, and our relationship isn't particularly going to make our parents happy."

"So that's why everyone tensed up at breakfast when I asked about your positions in the war." Brian realized. "It's still a sore spot with the two of you, isn't it?"

"It'll always be a sore spot with us. But we'll work through it. However, this conversation isn't intended to be about me and my girlfriend, but rather you and _your_ future lady-love."

Brian rolled his eyes. "With the way I've been acting, I wouldn't be surprised if Tiliana loathed me right about now. I'm not exactly the easiest bloke to get along with, Draco."

"You're an arse." Draco clarified. "You've been like that since I've known you, Bri. I'm sure that if it was something Tiliana didn't like, she wouldn't be half in bloody love with you."

"You think she's in love with me?"

"Don't get all sappy on me, mate. First you have to let the girl know you have feelings for her, then you two can short all that out yourselves. I'm simply here to show you how to go about doing it."

"Because you're such an expert at such things," Blaise drawled, walking into the Common Room.

Draco glared at his best friend as he gracefully sunk into one of the overstuffed green armchairs.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, Blaise." Draco said acerbically.

"Of course you didn't." Blaise replied, bored. "But it doesn't change the fact that you had to come to _me_ for advice about one lovely Ginevra Weasley."

Draco's cheeks flushed a deep red, while Brian looked on, amused.

"You should have come to me in the matters of relationships, Brian." Blaise brought the attention back to himself. "I'm glad I got here when I did, otherwise Draco here would have mucked up your non-existent relationship before it began."

"I would not!" Draco thundered out. "Just because I came to you _one_ time for advice, you think you're the high and mighty Relationship God!"

"I know I am," Blaise smoothly replied. "And because I'm so good at this, I'm going to help you out personally, Brian. Draco, you can help if it'll make you feel better."

Brian laughed as Draco glowered at Blaise and he leaned forward, eager to absorb everything Blaise had to say.

"Now, first you have to get her alone…"

--

"Isn't it great that Draco and Ginny _finally_ got their act together and decided to stop hiding their relationship?" Pansy asked, smiling at the frown that had settled on her boyfriend's face.

Currently, the two were studying for the upcoming N.E.W.T's; at least Harry was studying while Pansy watched him.

"Yeah, yeah it's great." Harry answered, distracted.

"It's a shame they waited so long to do it, but the fact that everyone knows about their relationship now counts for something, right?"

Harry's reply was simply a grunt, and Pansy pouted, wanting Harry's attention solely on her. Gracefully, she slid out of her chair opposite Harry and sauntered over towards him while he diligently worked away, oblivious to anything that didn't involve Potions. Pansy stood, watching as he wrote furiously on a piece of parchment, Potions no doubt, and smiled softly to herself. She loved him so much. Acting before she had anytime to think, Pansy pushed the entire pile of books, parchment, quills, and ink to the library floor, thankful that Madame Pince was actually away from her desk for once. She relished in Harry's astonished face before she quickly climbed on his lap, her lips inches from his.

Harry groaned as Pansy climbed atop him and any thought of studying and homework quickly fled from his mind. His hands, which had automatically attached themselves to Pansy's waist, tightened slightly when her soft lips came in contact with his. Harry groaned as Pansy made little withering motions with her sinful hips, arousing him beyond belief. He fought the urge to slam her on top of the table and take her then and there, mindful of her current condition. Harry would kill himself before he harmed their baby. However, she was making it so hard, literally and figuratively, to keep him from ridding her of the lace knickers he knew she was wearing and slide into her.

"Gods, Pans. What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"I don't know." Pansy managed to answer while simultaneously sucking on Harry's neck. "One minute I'm talking about Draco and Gin, and the next thing I know, I'm ready to throw you on the table and fuck you senseless."

There was no more talk after that. At Pansy's words, Harry felt a switch turn on in him and he knew that neither of them would be studying anytime soon. Grasping Pansy's hips firmly, but gently, he laid her back on the thankfully sturdy table and groaned aloud when her slender legs wrapped around his waist. By now, Pansy had nipped her way from Harry's lush mouth, to his delectable neck and she was currently unbuttoning his school shirt, eager to have his bronze skin on display for her eager eyes. Harry was at work himself, trying to be patient with the fancy shirt Pansy was wearing. Growling when the stupid thing wouldn't come off, Harry simply ripped the shirt down the middle, and Pansy gasped excitedly, having never seen this side of Harry before. He gasp turned into a sinful purr as Harry cupped her burgeoning breast, the pads of his thumbs rubbing her sensitive nipples.

Taking the same route as Harry, Pansy ripped his shirt off, attaching her mouth to a cinnamon covered nipple. Harry's answering moan had her smiling to herself and she laved and bit one before moving to the other. Pansy brought herself closer to Harry and ground against his lengthening erection, eager to have Harry inside of her.

"Pans," Harry moaned out. "Are you sure this is the best place to do this?"

"I don't care." Pansy felt like her entire body would explode if she didn't have Harry relieve this building tension. "I need you…_now_, Harry."

"Gods…_fuck_, Pans!"

Harry groaned against Pansy's neck as her small hands cupped his erection firmly. He hadn't even felt her undoing his trousers. He hissed against his clenched teeth as she proceeded to wank him off, slowly. Fumbling with the fasteners of the lacy bra she wore, Harry managed a sound of triumph as the offending garment came off and he brought one of her creamy, plump breasts to his mouth, gently biting down on the swollen, pink nipple.

"Ohh gods…Harry that's it," Pansy moaned out, her hands tightening on his erected member. Harry hummed and Pansy felt her core moisten even further, soaking her panties. Releasing her grip from Harry's leaking erection, Pansy dug her fingers in his finely sculpted arse pushing him closer to her core.

Harry released Pansy's nipple from his mouth, opting to trail wet kisses up her neck, before finally capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. The kiss wasn't anywhere near the gentle, loving caress the two lovers usually shared. This kiss was darker, more urgent as they both fought for dominance. Pansy finally granted Harry access and his tongue was quick to make its way back to familiar territory. Meanwhile, Harry's nimble fingers were making their way down Pansy's thighs before disappearing beneath the skirt she wore. Pansy screamed out in pleasure as Harry stroked her sopping core, before pushing a finger into her quickly. She grabbed a hold of his arm, noting the veins that popped up beneath the surface of his skin.

Harry added another finger, and Pansy cried out at the feeling. She gyrated against his moving hand, desperate to have him inside her already.

"Fuck, Harry. I need you in me _now_! I don't want to wait anymore." Pansy managed to gasp out.

Pansy whined at the loss of Harry's fingers, but her breath quickened when he pulled her panties off, and lined himself at her tight heat.

"Look at me, Pans." Harry said roughly. "I want you to watch me while I fuck you senseless."

Pansy whimpered at Harry's dark tone, but she managed to drag her eyes up to his. A thrill ran through her body when her brown eyes met his. Sweat was rolling off his face in rivulets, but she only focused on the lust-darkened eyes even as he surged into her swiftly. She didn't dare close her eyes for one minute as Harry rammed into her. Their grunts and groans filled the library, and Pansy wondered for a brief minute if anyone else was in there, watching them. That thought quickly went out of her head as Harry hit a particular spot inside her, making her surge up against him and scream out in delight.

"You like that, do you?" Harry murmured, speeding up his pace. "You like it when I fuck you rough like this, Pans?"

"Yes! Gods yes, Harry." Pansy sobbed out, her eyes still on his. "I've dreamed of you fucking me like this _forever_."

Harry growled, tightening his hands on her waist as he practically slammed her body on his erection. He felt a familiar tingling sensation begin its way through his body as he thrust into the body beneath him.

"Fuck, Pans. I'm about to explode." He gasped out.

"Fill me, Harry. I want to watch you while you fill me up, baby."

Harry roared at Pansy's words as he exploded inside of her, his world turning white. Dimly, he heard her cry out and felt the moisture of her release coat him.

"Are we still alive?" Pansy croaked out a while later.

Harry laughed against her neck and absently kissed a small mole he'd found there earlier on in their relationship.

"I think so." He murmured, pulling himself away from her. Pansy lay back, her expression smug and satiated. Harry grinned down at her, realizing something.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Maybe," Pansy grinned. "Although I was wondering if someone had come in here or not."

"Well they got a good show if they did." Harry said smugly, pulling Pansy up into a sitting position.

"They got a _great_ show, love. That was…amazing, Harry. I don't think we've ever gotten that intense before."

"I don't know what got into me." Harry said, sheepishly. "But you're right. It was extremely amazing."

"We'll have to do the whole 'public sex' again." Pansy said slyly, running her hands up Harry's toned chest.

"I definitely agree." Harry grinned before capturing Pansy's lips in a searing kiss. The couple kissed lazily until they heard Madame Pince's voice accompanied by Professor McGonagall's. The two looked at each other in panic, finally breaking out of their fog to rush and clean up the evidence of their earlier activities. Pansy was thankful that her mother had taught her various charms and spells used to repair clothing as she quickly mended both her and Harry's shirts. Throwing the newly mended shirt to Harry, Pansy quickly shoved hers on, taking only a few seconds to close the clasps that had given Harry so much trouble earlier.

"As much as I love you, this is the last time I let you seduce me into library sex." Harry whispered, tucking his shirt into his pants.

Pansy laughed as she located her panties and quickly pulled them on. "You say that now, but I happen to know for a fact that you enjoyed it." Pansy stuck her tongue out.

Harry shot her a brief grin as he gathered up his books and other items. "Of course I enjoyed it, Pans. But I'm probably still in trouble for hexing all those first years, so I'd _really_ like to stay under the radar until graduation."

"When have you ever managed to stay under the radar, Harry?" Pansy laughed, helping Harry gather the rest of the parchment, quills, and ink.

"When I do, I'll let you know." Harry winked, brushing a brief kiss against Pansy's smiling lips.

--

A/N: -Clears throat- Anybody still with me? Lol I'm so sorry it's been a month since I've updated. School has taken priority over everything else at this moment since I graduate in May. But I haven't forgotten this story, and I do plan on finishing it. I'd never leave you guys hanging like that. So um…the last scene of this chapter came out of pretty much nowhere, but a little smut here and there is always enjoyable, right? And who better to write smut about than our favorite couple Harry and Pansy?? :) So I hope it was enjoyable and got your blood stirring…I had to stop several times to cool off while I was writing it lol. Anyhow, some important news: **I'm closing the poll Saturday September 20****th**. Which means if you haven't gotten your vote in, do it before Saturday! I'll announce the winner on my next update and I'll also have a new poll up probably on Saturday or Sunday concerning future works after this story is done. Ummm…I think that's pretty much it. Forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes. I usually catch them as I go, but some still manage to slip through. So you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_


	10. Ten

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolute nothing save for the plot and Tiliana. Credit goes to **Blah-the-sixth**, for Brian, which means you can't sue either of us. :)

**WARNING** – I forgot to put this in the last chapter, even though nobody complained. But I will put a warning in this one. A lovely little smut scene is at the very end of this chapter, so if that doesn't float your boat, I suggest you stop reading after Brian and Tiliana's scene, mkay?

Ten

Luna twisted a piece of white-blond hair around her finger absentmindedly as she watched Blaise try and cram as much information into his head as he possibly could in preparation for his N.E.W.T.'s at the end of the week. She smiled softly at his nearly inaudible grunt of frustration towards the textbook in front of him.

"You know, if you keep frowning like that, you'll mar your pretty face." She teased.

"I'll never mar this face." Blaise answered arrogantly, taking a moment to scribble something on the parchment in front of him.

"I don't understand why you waited until the last minute to study anyway." Luna said airily. "You should have already been prepared, being the perfect Slytherin that you are."

Blaise rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, refusing the give in to her good-natured goading. They both knew just _how_ hard he worked at his students, as he often had to cancel their dates to make sure he stayed ahead in his classes. Blaise groaned again, wondering again why he chose to take so many subjects in his last year of schooling. Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, wasn't giving him any problems whatsoever. Charms, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy, however were a different story. He cursed himself once again for enrolling himself in the Arithmancy course. He was good with numbers, brilliant in fact, but that didn't seem to matter Professor Vector as she still piled on loads of homework for her class.

Blaise threw his quill down and took a glance over towards Luna. She was staring out towards the Black Lake, but Blaise saw when she tried to stifle a yawn with her hand. Instantly, Blaise felt bad about asking Luna to sit with him while he studied. She was a sixth year, and was lucky enough not to have to worry about major tests until next year. Reaching out a tanned hand, he caressed her back softly and smiled when she leaned into his touch.

"You don't have to stay out here with me, you know." He murmured. "This has to be boring for you."

Luna laughed lightly, turning to face Blaise. "It's _very_ boring, sitting here watching you study, but I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else."

At Luna's words, Blaise felt a strange tug at his heart and in that moment, sitting with Luna in the slightly cool weather, he _knew_. No other witch would ever make him feel the way he did with Luna, and Blaise finally admitted to himself that he'd fallen in love with the slightly eccentric Ravenclaw that sat before him, smiling. At his revelation, Blaise could only stare at Luna with a goofy grin on his face.

"Blaise?" Luna looked at her boyfriend, perplexed. "What's wrong?"

Blaise shook his head, laughing slightly. "Absolutely nothing, love. Everything is perfect."

--

Brian never felt more grateful that he'd already completed his N.E.W.T.'s before coming to Hogwarts. As he made his way into the Great Hall, he chuckled lightly at the slightly panicked looked in nearly all of the seventh year students. He could almost see the steam blowing out of student's ears as they overloaded their brains with last minute information that they'd neglected to study over the last month of school. Smirking to himself, he made his way over to the Slytherin table, but stopped at the sight before him.

Tiliana sat near the end of the Slytherin table, papers spread haphazardly around her as she scribbled wildly on a foot-long piece of parchment. Her dark hair was pulled back in a messy bun at her nape, and a random quill was sticking out from somewhere in the confines of her hair. Brian took a deep breath before walking over to where the girl sat.

"Need some help?" He asked, trying not to notice how full her lower lip looked.

Tiliana looked up, startled before grinning sheepishly.

"Brian…hi. Um, no I think I'm okay. Unless you happen to be a genius in Ancient Runes. I would have asked Blaise to help me, he's a genius in that class, but he's with Luna and I didn't want to intrude on their time, and I'm rambling aren't I?"

Brian laughed, instantly at ease with this familiar Tiliana.

"You were rambling, but I'm used to it by now." Brian winked. He was rewarded with an answering blush, and found himself puffing up at the sight. "As it happens, I am rather good with Ancient Runes. Beauxbatons made it a requirement for 5th years."

"Really?" Tiliana asked, intrigued. "What ever could you do with that subject?"

"Specialized fields." Brian answered, making himself comfortable on the bench beside Tiliana. "Not many students take Ancient Runes during their time at school, and those that do have the added advantage of being able to read scripts in Old Tongue, especially for Ancient and Old Magic."

"That's clever." Tiliana laughed. "I'll consider that if I don't get into my dream field."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to be a Healer." Tiliana smiled. "That's always been a dream of mine. I'd happily live out the rest of my life helping others in need."

"That's admirable." Brian said, impressed. "But if you want to be a Healer, then why are you taking Ancient Runes? You should be up to your head in Potions, Herbology, and Arithmancy."

"Oh those are a piece of cake, Bri. I _am_ a Slytherin, so naturally Potions comes naturally to me. My mother deals with all types of herbs and such, so I've had what the muggles call a 'green thumb' since birth, and I'm extremely good with numbers so Arithmancy is no problem. But for some reason, I just can't seem to get my head around Ancient Runes."

"Would you like for me to help? I'm pretty good at if, if I do say so myself. I achieved an 'O' in my Ancient Runes N.E.W.T.'s."

"Oh, Brian would you really? I'd be forever in your debt." Tiliana smiled, extremely grateful.

Brian felt his cheeks heat up at the smile Tiliana directed at him, but managed to get himself under control. It was bad enough that the flowery scent she wore wafted around him like a lover's caress.

"Yeah, it's no problem."

Three hours later, Tiliana had a much better understanding of Ancient Runes, and Brian was ready to tear his hair out at being so _near_ the object of his affection, but unable to tell her so. Brian watched as Tiliana as she stretched, and had to avert his eyes when the shirt she wore rose up a bit to show a patch of tanned skin.

"Brian, I can't thank you enough for your help." Tiliana grinned at the boy beside her. It had been a difficult three hours, sitting next to boy she'd harbored a crush on for years. Every time he brushed against her, her skin would come alive, tingling with little electric shocks. She wanted nothing more than to just throw Brian on the table and snog him senseless.

"It was my pleasure, Tiliana. If you need anymore help before you test, just find me. I don't even have to worry about N.E.W.T.'s so I'll be bored out of my mind while the rest of you are cramming."

"Call me Tili." Tiliana told him shyly. "All my friends do."

"So you consider me a friend now, do you?" Brian teased.

Tiliana laughed, unconsciously inching closer to him. "I've always thought of you as a friend, even though you can be an arse sometimes."

"I try." Brian winked. "It's in my nature to be blunt with people. My mother told me my father was the same way."

"Was?" Tiliana questioned.

"Yeah. He…died. Before I was born." Brian answered quietly. "I never got to know him."

"Oh…Brian, I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would have never asked."

"No, it's okay." Brian smiled. "It took me a long time to even say that without closing myself off. You have to be really special to me if I can even talk about him without snapping."

Tiliana looked down, mulling over Brian's words. "Am I?" She asked quietly.

"Are you what?"

"Special to you. I mean, you said that a person would have to be special to you to talk about your dad, and…just forget it." Tiliana forced out a laugh. "Forget I said anything."

"Do you want to be?" Brian asked cautiously. Remembering how Blaise said to be forthright and honest when it came to admitting his feelings.

"Brian, don't be obtuse." Tiliana suddenly snapped. "Don't sit there and…_flirt_ with me if you don't mean anything you say!"

"Why do you think I wouldn't mean it?" Brian snapped back. "I've never been anything but honest with you."

"Oh, please." She scoffed. "I think it's pretty much common knowledge to everyone in this entire bloody school that I've liked you since forever. And it's pretty obvious that you've _never_ felt the same way…Oh!"

Brian cut off Tiliana's rant with his lips, and was instantly glad that he did. Her lips were just as plump and soft as he'd dreamed them to be. She tasted of sunshine and flowers and something wholeheartedly _Tiliana_, and Brian couldn't get enough.

After the shock of having a pair of firm lips descend upon hers, Tiliana felt the anger drain out of her as she returned Brian's kiss with her very soul. Her entire body felt like melted goo as Brian's warm hands found their way to her hips. She scooted closer, wanting to be as close as possible to the enigma that was Brian. Tiliana grabbed hold of that luscious dark hair she'd dreamed of so very often, and ran her fingers through the surprisingly soft locks. The two were broken from their embrace at a not so discreet cough. Brian looked up in irritation at his cousin, who was grinning madly at the scene before her.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Pansy exclaimed, laughing. "We thought we'd have to lock the two of you up in a deserted classroom with all that sexual tension brewing between you."

Tiliana blushed and she pushed herself back from Brian slightly. Brian noticed this, frowned, and pulled her back to where she belonged. Tiliana looked up at him in shock, while Pansy merely smiled knowingly.

"Why are you interrupting a perfectly good moment, Pans? Don't you have your own little Gryffindor to bother?" Brian asked, his tone bland.

"Currently, our House is in the second spot, and I'd hate for all the Slytherins to take a personal vendetta against both of you for losing their House points." Pansy answered smartly, nodding towards several scowling Slytherins and a fuming House Head.

Tiliana bowed her head in mortification when it sunk into her head that she'd just had a full on snog session in front of the _entire_ school. She could feel her cheeks burning, and was eternally grateful for her Mediterranean ancestors that blessed her with her tan skin.

"Oh, _gods_!" Tiliana moaned. "How did I manage to forget we were in the bloody Great Hall?"

"Because my kiss was so magical?" Brian said, cheekily. "Come on, Tili. It's not like they aren't used to it. Draco and his girlfriend snogged here just last week!"

"He's right." Pansy chimed in, soothingly. "Harry and I snog in here all the time."

"That was something I could live without ever knowing." Brian said sarcastically. "It's bad enough to know that you're even…_active_." He glanced meaningfully at Pansy's small bump.

"Oh, shut it you." Pansy grinned before turning back to her friend. "Tili, really it's okay. This sort of thing will die down by dinner, I promise."

"It had better!" Tiliana's answer came out muffled, due to the fact that she now had her face buried in her hands.

"If I even _think_ someone is speaking nastily about you, they'll never be seen again, okay?" Brian reassured her.

Tiliana smiled up at Brian, shaking her head at his statement.

"I think I'm going to like being with you." She declared, throwing a wink at Pansy.

"Of course you will." He answered arrogantly, hugging her close to him. "If you think the snogging is good, just _wait_ until you get me in the sack."

--

"Ron, you'll never finish your studies if you keep staring off in space." Hermione admonished.

"'Mione, this stuff is _boring_! I'll never understand why Professor Binns can't make History of Magic the interesting topic it us." Ron moaned pitifully. Hermione merely laughed at him as she put the finishing touches on her Arithmancy homework. She'd finished studying weeks earlier.

"He's never made it interesting." Hermione smiled. "Besides, you didn't even have to take that class!"

"Well it was either History of Magic or Divination and you _know_ how I feel about Trelawney." Ron muttered darkly. "She's a right bint if you ask me."

"Ron!"

"Well it's true!" Ron sulked. "Reading tea leaves is a load of rubbish and you know it. Thank the gods I don't need that class to become an Auror."

"You could have always taken Astronomy. I'm sure that would have been beneficial to your Auror training."

Ron merely shrugged and turned back to the two foot essay he should have finished a week ago. He grinned faintly as Hermione slid beside him running her fingers through his thick hair. He did love it when she did that. Ron closed his eyes as Hermione rubbed his scalp, all thoughts of homework forgotten. They were currently in the Astronomy Tower, as there was not a moment's peace in the Gryffindor Common Room. He and Hermione had managed to conjure up two plush couches and a few tables to scatter their homework and study materials on. Ron was broken out of his thoughts by a pair of soft lips kissing his neck gently. Ron felt his body instantly respond and he tried to think of any and everything to calm himself down.

Hermione wasn't helping any as she kept pressing soft kisses to his neck and rubbing her fingers through his hair. Her warm breath tickled his ear, and Ron nearly jumped to the roof when she bit down on the lobe every so gently.

"Hermione…w-what are you doing?" Ron managed to grit out. She was doing wonders with her lips.

"You don't like it?" Hermione asked coyly, her tongue darting out to trace the shell of her boyfriend's ear.

"Ahh…um, I like it _very_ much, but shouldn't we be studying?" Ron panted, his pants tightening very uncomfortably.

"Mm…maybe later." Hermione whispered. "Right now I want to enjoy some alone time with my very gorgeous boyfriend."

Ron opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Hermione pressing her lips to his. Never one to reject a good snog, Ron deepened the kiss, his tongue coming out to battle playfully with Hermione's. He pulled his girlfriend on top of him, grabbing her hips as he brought her in contact with his throbbing arousal. Hermione gasped, and Ron immediately stilled, looking up at her apologetically.

"Sorry. Too much?" He asked, concerned about pushing her.

Hermione smiled down at Ron, touched by his thoughtfulness. "Not at all, Ron. Make love to me?"

Ron started at Hermione's words. "A-are you sure? I told you before, we don't have to rush anything, love."

"I love you, Ron. I'm ready. I want you to be my first…my only." Hermione answered shyly, a big change from her vixen display just minutes earlier.

"I love you too, Hermione. I want to be your first and only, just like you'll by my first and only." Ron smiled. Hermione beamed at him before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

Ron moaned deep in his throat as he ran his fingers up and down Hermione's shapely body. Who knew she was hiding all this underneath her robes? He heard her gasp as he ran his fingers beneath her skirt, skimming her thighs lightly. She deepened the kiss, her tongue darting in and out playfully as she ran her fingers through his thick hair. Ron released his mouth from the highly erotic kiss, only to pepper little licks and bites down her long neck, inhaling the sweet scent that was purely her own. Hermione threw hear head back, mewling as Ron ravaged her neck. His thumbs brushed against her erect nipples lightly, and Hermione gasped aloud, grinding herself against his bulge.

"Oh gods, Ron. If I had known how good this would feel, I wouldn't have made you wait so long." She gasped out, trying to put herself in as much contact with Ron's body as she could.

"I think I've created a monster." Ron teased, biting down on her shoulder lightly. Her answering moan had him ready to ravish her right then and there. Slowly, he unbuttoned her blouse and peeled it off of her, revealing creamy, rosy skin marred by nothing. Ron looked up at Hermione, love shining in his eyes.

"You're perfect."

Hermione blushed, ducking her head against Ron's neck as he skimmed his hands up and down her arms. She reached down and began tugging impatiently at his shirt. They both managed to pull the garment off, Hermione throwing it out of the way as she took in the sight before her. Lithe, defined muscles graced Ron's upper body along with a smattering of darker colored freckles that stood out against his pale skin. Hermione suddenly had the urge to kiss every freckle she could find.

"You're the one that's perfect Ron." Hermione returned the compliment, smiling at his blush. She leaned down to kiss him again, grabbing a hold of the broad shoulders. Ron's arms came around her and crushed her to him gently, his fingers tangling into her wavy brown hair.

He broke away from the kiss, only to place light, butterfly kisses down her body, slowly peeling off her bra at the same time. Small, but firm breasts spilled out for Ron's viewing pleasure, topped off with dusky pink nipples. Ron took one of those nipples into his mouth, while rolling the other between his fingers. Hermione gasped, rubbing her legs together to alleviate the ache between her thighs as Ron pleasured her. He kissed lower, his tongue dipping into her bellybutton and Hermione moaned aloud, lost in the wonders Ron was awakening in her body.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" Hermione gasped out, looking down at the red-head.

Ron smirked, and Hermione nearly moaned again at how unbelievably sexy it made him look.

"I _do_ have brothers, 'Mione." He winked, sliding her skirt down her legs.

"Ohhh…right." She answered absently, her eyes on the prominent bulge that was now visible in his slacks.

As Ron touched his hands to her knickers, Hermione drew in a deep breath. This was it. She was going to lose her virginity to the person she cared most about. Hermione smiled at that thought as Ron slowly peeled her underwear down. Before he fully pulled them off, he looked up at her again, his expression soft.

"Are you really sure you want to do this, 'Mione? I won't be mad if you aren't completely ready."

Hermione smiled at Ron softly, and grabbed a hold of his hands with her own. "I'm more than sure, Ron. Now get these off!"

Ron laughed, reaching down to kiss her briefly before pulling her underwear completely off. Hermione kissed Ron's chest, as she reached for his belt buckle, swiftly opening it, and pulling his slacks down. She was surprised to see a tuft of dark red hair emerging from the opened slacks, and looked up at Ron questioningly.

"I, uh, sometimes like to go without." Ron was bright red, and Hermione giggled, strangely turned on by this turn of events.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ron. I like it that you go without." Hermione winked. Ron merely rolled his eyes at her while pulling his slacks, shoes and socks off, before proceeding to do the same to her. Before Ron could say another word, Hermione pulled him down on top of her, kissing him fully. She reached down and grabbed his erection, marveling at how soft, yet hard the piece of flesh in her hand was. Ron growled deep in his throat as she began to caress his length and reached down to return the favor.

Hermione gasped as she felt two of Ron's long fingers enter her, and she tightened her grip on his member. Two fingers quickly turned to three and Hermione found herself riding Ron's hands, desperate to relieve the ache that was building in her core. Stars flashed in front of her as her body clenched before releasing as she gasped out Ron's name. Dimly, she was aware of Ron positioning himself at her entrance and her eyes opened lazily.

"This is going to hurt a bit, love. I'll go slow, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione whispered. "I trust you."

Ron nodded, his shoulders tense as he began pushing into her tight heat slowly. Hermione winced at the stretching sensation and she grabbed a hold of Ron's biceps as he slowly filled her. He felt the tip of his erection hit a barrier and he looked down at Hermione apologetically.

"Just do it, love. I'm fine!" Hermione reassure him, though her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. She tried to stifle her whimper as Ron thrust into her fully, but she knew he heard her as he whispered soft apologies into her hair. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyelids, but she smiled up at Ron anyway. He began to move slowly in her, and Hermione gasped at the sensation. Soon, Ron's slowness was beginning to irritate her, and she made sure he knew that.

"Faster, Ron! Oh gods, it feels so _good_!"

Ron grunted as he complied with her wishes, thrusting into her faster and harder. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room and Hermione felt a familiar sensation tingling in her. She grabbed Ron's face in her hands and pulled him down to a searing kiss as she let the tidal wave of her release take her away.

"Gods, Hermione I can't hold out any longer!" Ron gasped out as he began thrusting wildly. "I love you so much."

He thrust into Hermione twice more before he released into her body, groaning out her name. Their harsh breathing was the only sound audible for a long while. Finally, Ron mustered up enough energy to roll off of Hermione, pulling her with him, so that she lay on top.

"Ron…that was _amazing_." Hermione purred, placing small kisses on his heaving chest.

"_You_ were amazing, love." Ron grinned down at her, before frowning. "Oh, shit! We forgot protection!"

Hermione laughed and cupped Ron's face in her hands. "Don't worry. I already took care of it."

"W-what?" Ron exclaimed. "Already took care of it?"

Hermione looked down, embarrassed. "I woke up today knowing that you and I were going to make love so before we got up here I cast an all-day protection spell on myself."

"So _that's_ why you didn't want to study in the Common Room, huh?" Ron asked cheekily. "I was wondering why you were so adamant about going somewhere private. It wasn't that loud in there."

Hermione blushed even as she laughed. "I wanted you all to myself. And I didn't want everyone looking at us with knowing looks when I dragged you off."

"You little minx." Ron said affectionately. "How did I get to be the luckiest bloke in all of Britain to have the smartest witch ever fall in love with me?"

"You were simply yourself, Ron. And that's all it took." Hermione smiled at him, love filling her eyes.

"I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too, Ron. Forever."

--

A/N: I made Hermione into a vixen! Lol A much welcome change, I hope since I honestly can't stand her in the books. :) Anyway, thanks so much for your kind words for the last chapter! It really made my day a whole lot better when I saw the little review alert thingy in my mailbox, guys. And you'll be happy to know that I blew off studying for a Bio test today just to get this chapter out sooner. :) The results from the pregnancy poll have spoken annnnd -drum roll- Pansy will be having a **mixed set** of twins! Thanks so much for your input, and I have a new poll up now, so start voting! Also, I've decided to honor my **100th **reviewer with a one-shot, written especially for them by me! I'll do any pairing you like, no matter who. I've grown extremely fond of the Harry/Draco ship lately, so it's even better if you choose that one Lol So get to reviewing guys! I think that's pretty much it as far as what I have to say. Next update will hopefully be in the next two weeks or, if my little writing muse doesn't leave me, sometime next week since I have Fall Break. :) Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I don't think there are many, but if there are, feel free to let me know! So you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_


	11. Eleven

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Author Response: **Sheena** – Thank you! I'll definitely be continuing it as long as people want to read it. :)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing save for the plot, and Tiliana. Credit goes to **Blah-the-sixth** for his character, Brian. You can't sue either of us, so there. :)

Eleven

_Harry smiled softly at the scene before him. Pansy sat, a child in each arm, as she hummed a tune unknown to him, but he could listen to forever. His smile grew bigger when she looked up from their children to smile at him. He opened his mouth, ready to comment on how much he loved seeing her like this, but no words came out. He tried to reach up a hand, but his arms were held down, constricted by a force of magic too powerful for him to break through. He watched in horror as Pansy's normal brown eyes bled to a deep crimson red, even as she continued smiling at him._

_Harry felt a disheartening cold settle in his stomach as a dark figure floated past him, causing Pansy's smile to grow wider. He watched as Voldemort stroked a pale, bony hand down the side of Pansy's face, and fought the disgust as she leaned in to it, obviously relishing it. No words could describe the pain he felt when Voldemort took his son in his hands, smiling a soulless smile at the child's sleeping state. Harry struggled against the invisible bonds, desperate to break whatever spell Voldemort had over Pansy and his children, wordlessly crying out at the scene before him._

_He was startled when Voldemort turned his crimson gaze towards him as if he __**knew**__ Harry was standing there in the doorway, caught up in his worst nightmare. The evil grin that grew on the bastard's face sent a chill down Harry's body and Voldemort began to speak._

"_Such strong and healthy children you've managed to create, Harry Potter." The red eyes took on a menacing gleam. "I'll enjoy destroying you through them."_

"_Never!" Harry was startled when his voice rang out, loud and clear. "I'll never let you touch them!"_

_Voldemort laughed a cackling sound that made the hairs on Harry's skin stand on edge. "You think you can stop me, boy? You're weak!"_

"_You're the weak one," Harry growled. "I'll destroy you and take great pleasure in doing so."_

"_Try your best, Potter." Voldemort grinned as he caressed the head of Harry's child. "I know your weaknesses. And I'll take great pleasure in using them against you."_

_He pressed a bony finger towards Harry's son, causing a beam of green light to shoot towards the sleeping child. Harry screamed, attempting to reach out, but he was too late…_

Harry awoke with a shout, his body drenched in sweat. The room blurred before him as he felt tears gathering in his eyes and running down his face. He felt Pansy stirring beside him, having been awoken at his scream.

"Harry? Are you okay, love? Merlin, you're soaking!"

Harry turned towards her voice; desperate for a glimpse of her, no matter that her image would be blurred due to his lack of glasses. He reached out and pulled her to him, hugging her close to his body to reassure himself that she was there beside him. Not a moment later, he felt her arms around him, rubbing his back in soothing circles and murmuring nonsense to him. Had it been any other time, he would have laughed at their position, but now he held on to it desperately.

It seemed like eons later when he finally released her to reach over and grab his glasses, putting them on with shaking hands. Harry grabbed his wand, shooting a spell that would light up the room so he could properly see for himself that Pansy was still with him and that he wasn't still stuck in the horrible dream. His eyes took in her worried features, the slightly tousled dark brown hair that was finally void of any blonde glamour Pansy had on it previously, the dark brown eyes that were narrowed slightly, and finally the growing bump that held…his children?

_There were two of them in the dream_, Harry thought to himself, frowning a bit. Could that have been a prediction of what was to come?

"Harry?"

Harry looked towards his girlfriend, finally noticing the slight fear in her eyes. He sent a small smile her way, reassuring her.

"I'm okay, Pans. Just a really, _really_ bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm afraid that if I do, it'll come true." Harry admitted, looking away from her. "Voldemort's fucking with my head again."

"What did you see?"

Harry could detect the slight tinge of worry in Pansy's voice, and he so desperately wanted to make up something, anything to keep her out of harm's way, but he knew deep down that if he did, he'd only end up hurting her in the long run.

"It felt so real," Harry began, running his hands through his sweat-soaked hair. "I was standing in the doorway, watching you with…our _children_."

Harry looked over to see an expression of wonder cross Pansy's features. "You had one in each arm. A little boy and a little girl." Harry continued. "You were humming something, I'm not sure what, but when I went to try and say something, it was like my voice had been taken away from me. I tried to move my arm, but it felt like I had a strong magical bind on me, and that's when _he_ entered the room."

Pansy reached over and squeezed Harry's hand, and smiled at her, grateful for the support.

"You were smiling at him, and oh Gods, Pansy it was horrible. He touched your face, and you reacted as if you liked it."

Pansy made a gagging noise, and Harry laughed at that, relief flooding through him at the sound.

"I don't think I could ever stomach that monster's hands on me." Pansy said, shuddering at the thought.

"He then took one of the babies from you, smiling down at him, and I felt as if my entire world had come crashing down," Harry continued. "Then he looked over at me, as if he _knew_ I'd been standing there the entire time and started saying things about how I was weak and how he'd use you and the children against me."

"That will _never_ happen, Harry Potter." Pansy interrupted. "I let him use me against you once, and there's no way in Hades I'll let him do the same again."

"I know, love. But Gods, it felt so _real_. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or our child…or maybe it is children. Have you talked to Madame Pomfrey yet?"

Pansy recognized Harry's need to change the subject, and she went along with it willing, for now at least.

"I'm going to see her today, actually. After I've finished with my first N.E.W.T's. I just hope she won't force some awful potion down my throat again."

"They're to keep you and the baby healthy." Harry gently chided her, a faint grin on his lips.

"That may be so, but she could at least make the taste a bit more tolerable. She hasn't referred me to another Healer for after I leave Hogwarts. I wonder why that is?"

"She doesn't want to lose any of her patients to other Healers." Harry said, tracing a pattern in Pansy's arm. "I think she wants to be a part of the birth of the next generation of Hogwarts students."

"Or the next generation of Potters." Pansy laughed.

"That too," Harry answered cheekily. "Are you still going to see her, or will you find another Healer at St. Mungo's?"

"Well, I've grown rather fond of the old bint, so I'll probably stick with her. Besides, she's known me for 7 years. I trust her more than I would any other Healer."

"Hey, Pans?"

"What?"

"I think we should tell your parents about the pregnancy before we go home for summer. Maybe give them some time to get used to the idea?"

"Harry…are you sure? I'm perfectly fine with waiting until the end of the term."

"I'm very sure, Pans. The dream, vision…whatever it was is making me think things over. The war is looming closer and closer with each day, and I'd rather not have your parents upset with you because of me. When it comes time for me to face off with Voldemort I want you with them, somewhere safe, and preferably somewhere I won't know about."

"Harry...no,"

"Pans, I'm serious. He knows that you're one of my biggest weaknesses, and he'll use that against me. If you're somewhere safe with your parents, in a place I don't know about I'll feel better."

"And how should I feel, hidden away somewhere with no contact with you?" Pansy reasoned, holding Harry's hand to her heart. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you and I had no way of knowing."

"We can work something out, I promise. But please, promise me if I ask you to do this…you'll do it."

"I'd do anything for you, Harry Potter."

--

The week of N.E.W.T's passed by far too slowly for the Hogwarts students, and as the last bell rang, signaling the end of a stressful day, the entire lot of Seventh Year students breathed out a collective sigh of relief. In each of the testing classes, students hurriedly turned in their tests, grateful that they had a week of leisure before their graduation ceremonies on Saturday.

"I'm so glad this is all over!" Dean Thomas exclaimed, clapping a friendly pat on Harry and Ron's back.

"You're one to talk!" Ron laughed, throwing his arm around his two mates. "Can you believe this is the end? I feel like I've been at this school for ages, but then again it seems like it's all passed like a blur."

"I understand that one, mate." Seamus' heavy Irish lilt joined in as the group of Gryffindor males made their way towards their Common Room. "It seems like the end of the year couldn't come fast enough, but now that it's here, I kind of want to go back and start it all over."

"We're starting to sound like a bunch of sentimental girls." Harry laughed, relishing in the last moments of carefree fun with his friends.

"Careful there, Potter." Seamus grinned. "Wouldn't want Parkinson going off on you for that statement. She may look delicate, but I just _know_ that lass can pack a hell of a wallop."

Dean, Ron, and Seamus all laughed at the thought of Pansy striking Harry, while he glared at them good-naturedly.

"Hey guys!" Neville greeted the foursome as they entered the Common Room.

"Neville!" The four boys shouted, walking over to join the tall, lanky boy on the couches. They engaged in some good-natured ribbing, teasing Neville about his love of plants, and his not so subtle crush on Hannah Abbott and generally basked in the glow of finally being done with all their exams. The subject of war wasn't ever approached, and Harry was eternally grateful.

"Seriously Nev, when are you going to ask her out? The end of the school year is here, and after we graduate…well it's no telling what will happen." Dean said, trying to avoid any thoughts about the war or Voldemort.

"I-I've tried to ask her, many times!" Neville said, a blush staining his cheeks. "But every time I get around her, I get tongue-tied."

"You're going to have to work past that, mate. I used to be the same around 'Mione when I first realized I liked her as more than a friend." Ron said.

"How did you finally manage to ask her out?" Neville asked, genuinely curious.

"You mean after he made an arse of himself at the Yule Ball?" Harry interjected.

"And glared at Hermione and Viktor Krum throughout the entire thing?" Dean joined in.

"And ribbed on her for weeks afterward?" Seamus finished.

Ron glared at the three laughing boys before succumbing to a smile of his own. He waited until they calmed down before he spoke again.

"This never leaves this room, guys. Understand?" Ron looked at each of his friends, taking in their nodding heads and eager faces. "Hermione and I had a big falling out at the beginning of this year, and she said some pretty hateful things."

"Where was I when this happened?" Harry asked, unaware of any fight between his two closest friends.

"You and Parkinson had your own thing going on. Don't worry about it, mate." Ron reassured Harry. "Anyway, I got really pissed at her and didn't talk to her for the rest of the day until she finally came back and apologized and told me she loved me. Up until then, we'd both been walking on eggshells and snapping at each other for no reason."

"I know the feeling." Harry laughed, remembering all too well the obstacles he and Pansy went through before they finally truly got together.

"I never thought Hermione would be the one who apologized first." Dean grinned.

"Neither did I," Ron answered. "But she did, and the rest is history, as the muggles say."

"S-so, I should probably say something to Hannah before someone else beats me to it." Neville said, more so to himself than the others. "I don't know why she'd even consider dating me, but it's worth a shot."

"Trust me, Neville. You won't regret it, regardless of the outcome. For all you know, she could have had a crush on you for as long as you've had a crush on her." Ron said.

"Ron's right." Seamus added. "I've never regretted the day I asked Susan out, and we're going on seven months strong now."

"I feel like the odd man out, not having a girl to call my own, but I do agree with everyone else." Dean said, smiling a bit. "You should ask her out today at dinner. You wouldn't want any opportunity pass you by."

"You're all right." Neville said; his decision made. "I know we've been skirting around the issue, but with the war coming up…I-I don't want to have regretted not doing something in case I don't make it out."

"I understand the feeling, Nev. I think all of us are doing things we wouldn't normally do lately." Harry said his gaze distant.

"But we're going to be okay though." Seamus assured everyone, though it sounded strained. "No matter what happens, we'll all get through this war and have a pint afterwards."

The five teens nodded at Seamus' words, though the atmosphere had darkened slightly.

"I'll hold you to that pint, Seamus. So you know you can't die now, right?" Ron joked, and the boys all burst into laughter, their worries about the war temporarily put to the back of their minds.

--

Ginny grinned at the slight pout Draco had on his face as he walked out of his Advanced Potions N.E.W.T. She knew he was still going over anything that might have gone wrong on his exam, though she knew for a fact that he'd more than likely have the top score.

"I wonder if I got the correct amount of strokes counterclockwise on the Veritaserum part," Draco mumbled to himself. Ginny rolled her eyes, but a small smile lit up her features when he reached out a pale hand towards her.

"Draco, I'm sure you did fine. More than fine even." Ginny said, squeezing his hand.

"Maybe, Gin. But I still think I might have put too much ginger root in. Do you think I'd get points taken off?"

"I doubt if Professor Snape would even dream of taking points off of anything you do." Ginny teased. "Besides, you're the most brilliant wizard I know, and you're exceptional at Potions."

Draco smiled at her, all worries evaporated upon her words. The two students made their way towards Draco's Head Boy rooms, pausing to chat with their respective friends along the way. By the time they finally got to their destination, Ginny was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep the rest of the day away.

"Wake me up when it's time for dinner, will you?" Ginny yawned, absently taking off her school robes.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco grabbed his girlfriend to him, despite her sleepy protests.

"I want to sleep, Draco." Ginny pouted, glaring at the blonde.

"You can sleep this weekend, love." Draco smiled at Ginny, dragging her over to a plush couch. "We need to talk."

Ginny sucked in a deep breath, hating those four words with her very being. She eyed Draco warily as he stood up and began pacing.

"Um, okay. What about?" Ginny asked timidly, fearing what he'd say.

"I sent a letter to Father today. About us…" Draco trailed off, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh…_OH!_" Ginny exclaimed, butterflies dancing in her stomach. "Have you received anything back yet?"

"No, and that's what scares me." Draco mumbled, plopping gracefully beside her. Ginny automatically curled into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It might be a good thing though…right? They can only hate me for so long, you know?"

"Listen to me, Gin." Draco gently lifted Ginny's face up to meet his, hating the forlorn look in her eyes. "No matter what happens with my parents or with yours, _nothing_ and _no one_ will tear us apart, okay? I love you too much to give you up. You're mine, I'm yours, and that's how it will always be."

Ginny choked out a sob at Draco's heartfelt words and she nodded at him, smiling through the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

"How did the big bad Slytherin turn out to be such an amazing person?" Ginny asked, running her fingers through Draco's soft locks.

"He met the love of his life." Draco whispered before capturing her lips in a kiss. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until Ginny pushed out of Draco's arms, determination in her face.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, watching as Ginny searched through her bags. She made a small sound of triumph when she pulled out ink, parchment, and a quill.

"I'm about to write my parents a letter." Ginny stated, walking over to Draco's desk. "To hell with waiting until the end of the school year. I want them to know about us immediately, regardless of the consequences."

Draco opened his mouth to reply when a regal looking, black owl pecked impatiently at his window. Draco immediately recognized the owl as his father's and sent Ginny a look of trepidation before going over to open the window. The owl hooted indignantly at having to wait so long for Draco and pecked at his finger to show Draco its anger.

"Ow! Bloody bird." Draco grumbled, snatching the letter from the owl. He sneered at the animal as it hooted again before launching out of the window back to Malfoy Manor.

"Do you want to read it alone?" Ginny's soft voice rang out, her gaze questioning.

"No…no. I'd rather have you with me while I read it. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Ginny lay her quill down before walking over to Draco quickly, scared of what the letter would say.

"It's not a howler, so that's a good sign." Draco tried to joke.

"Malfoy's don't send howlers." Ginny teased, sitting beside Draco.

"You're right about that." Draco laughed hollowly, still fingering the letter. "Well…here we go."

The two teens held their breaths as Draco broke the seal on the parchment and both let out a sigh of relief when it didn't immediately begin screaming at them. The letter was short and to the point, and had them both excited yet worried as well.

_Draco,_

_Your association with the Weasley-girl has taken both your Mother and I by complete surprise. While I trust your judgment in matters of relationships, you are aware of the delicate situation we are in, especially in matters of the upcoming war. Having said this, I've contacted Dumbledore in order to grant yourself and your…friend permission to leave the Hogwarts grounds tomorrow. You will meet with us for dinner. Do not be late._

_L.M._

"Well…that could have gone worse." Ginny remarked, after she read the letter. Draco nodded in agreement as he re-read the letter, a smile growing on his face.

"Maybe this won't turn out so bad after all," Draco mused. "He didn't completely go off his rocker, but maybe he's just waiting for me to come home to do that."

"Don't dwell on it, Draco. Whatever your parents have in store for us tomorrow, we'll get through it."

"You're right, Gin. We'll just deal with whatever comes at us tomorrow. But for now…don't you have a letter you should be writing?" Ginny grinned cheekily at him before moving back over to the desk, a lighter bounce to her step. Draco smiled at her before turning back to the letter in his hand. They'd be fine tomorrow…he'd make sure of it.

--

A/N: I officially suck at updating…but I'm sure all of you knew that lol I'm so very sorry for the extremely late update. School has kept me far busier than I expected it to, and I'm just now having time to write this. But to make up for my lame updating skills, I plan on posting another chapter on Tuesday (seriously…I'm writing it as soon as I post this) and hopefully another on Saturday if I don't get swamped in school work. You guys are really amazing for sticking with me for so long and if I could, I'd give out life-sized Draco's and Harry's to you all. :) I do have some good news for you though: I'm _**graduating**_!!! On May 16, 2009, I'll be an official college graduate…I'm SO excited, guys. This has been something I've dreamed of for a long time, and now it's finally happening! Anyway, don't forget to vote on the poll! I'll keep it up until the end of this story, I think. I'll post stories in the order of the most votes to the least votes, so get your votes in soon! Umm…I think that's pretty much it. Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I think I managed to catch them all, but I can never be 100% sure. So, you know the drill: Read, review, and as always enjoy! _Ciao_!


	12. Twelve

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, save for the plot and Tiliana. Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_ for his character, Brian. No suing! :)

Twelve

Tiliana grinned brightly at Brian as she took a seat next to him and started filling her plate with the various dishes that had been set out for dinner.

"Well someone is certainly chipper today." Brian commented with a small smile of his own.

"Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?" Tiliana laughed, tucking in to her dinner.

"No, but you can start." Brian teased. "What's gotten into you today?"

"I took my Ancient Runes N.E.W.T today and everything you helped me with was on the exam. After I turned my test in, Professor Babbling even gave me a wink and said there was no doubt that I'd be receiving an 'O'!"

Brian grinned, basking in Tiliana's happiness. "I'm glad I could help."

"What's this I hear about an 'O' in Ancient Runes?" Blaise's smooth voice joined the table as he and Luna took their seats and began filling their own plates.

"Tiliana was just telling me about how well her test went today. What about you, Blaise? You two are in the same class, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are, and had I known Tiliana here was getting pointers from the master of Ancient Runes, I would have taken advantage of that. How very Slytherin of you, Tili." Blaise grinned at the dark haired girl, genuinely impressed.

"I do what I can, Blaise." Tiliana grinned. "Besides, if I shared my resources with everyone, how could I call myself a Slytherin?"

"So I've been reduced to a resource have I?" Brian said, a mock-pout on his face.

"Of course." Tiliana laughed, patting Brian lightly on the cheek. "Who just so happens to be _very_ good at snogging." She added, her voice lowering to a husky purr.

"Why is it that everyone at this table has to talk about their _private_ business in public?" Blaise complained loudly, glaring at the couple.

"Sorry, mate." Though Brian didn't sound in the least bit sorry.

"Leave them be, Blaise. If I'm not mistaken, Hermione was a witness to one of our _own_ displays not too long ago." Luna's soft voice chimed in.

Brian and Tiliana watched in fascination as Blaise's tanned cheeks reddened in color. "That's _different_!" Blaise sputtered out, desperately trying to keep the heat out of his face.

"It is not, and you know it." Luna gently chided her boyfriend.

Blaise huffed indignantly, though he kept quiet.

"Tell me your secret, Luna." Tiliana said, amazed that the girl could quiet down Blaise Zabini of all wizards.

"Luna will do no such thing." Blaise interjected, sending a look towards Tiliana. "She and I have an understanding is all. There is no _secret_."

Brian laughed, knowing a lie when he heard one. "Keep telling yourself that, mate. But I do agree. I don't want my new girlfriend learning any _secrets_ about us males just yet."

"We'll talk later, Luna. When we don't have these ogres surrounding us." Tiliana grinned at the blonde Ravenclaw before continuing to eat her dinner.

Brian and Blaise shared a look, but wisely opted to keep their mouths shut. The rest of dinner passed in a blur. Draco and Ginny made a brief appearance, telling them about the letter Draco's father had sent them and where they'd be tomorrow night. Blaise and Brian shared sympathetic looks with Draco. They knew how his father could be. Tiliana and Luna, however, saw the brighter side of things. The fact that Draco's father wanted to meet with them both, rather than forbidding Draco to see Ginny was clearly a good sign.

Draco and Ginny added their own input in, before they finally bid the group a good night, opting to return to Draco's room early in order for them to prepare for the meeting. Luna watched them walk away, a sad smile on her face.

"It's so sad they have to go through all of this, just to be together. Shouldn't the fact that they love one another be enough for their parents?"

"Slytherins are complex, love." Blaise explained. "Their families have been at war since before we were born, so it won't be easy for either of their families to accept the choice they've made. For as long as I could remember, Draco was brought up to loathe the Weasley family, though no one would ever tell him why."

"Perhaps a lover's quarrel that was never settled?" Tiliana suggested. "Those types of things do serve to break apart two families that were exceptionally close."

"That could be a main reason." Brian mused. "But if that's the case, I wonder who the spurned lovers could be? Perhaps Draco's father and Ginny's mother?"

"Well that'd be interesting." Blaise laughed. "It might go further back than that. The Weasley's were once a prominent name in the Wizarding society, before some sort of scandal happened and they lost all of their fortune."

"Now that it's been suggested, I'm curious to find out what caused this big rift between Draco and Ginny's families." Tiliana said, a gleam in her eye.

"Well, one thing's for certain," Brian answered. "We'll definitely know by the end of the weekend. I have a feeling a lot of old history will be aired out."

--

Hermione watched with an amused, yet disgusted expression as Ron shoveled an impossible horde of food in his mouth. How he stayed so slender was a mystery to her.

"You know the food isn't going to run away, Ron. You don't have to shovel it all in at once."

"I'gm humpgry." Ron spoke through several forkfuls and Hermione had to fight not to gag.

"'Mione, you know it's best not to talk to him while he's eating." Harry laughed.

"I do know that, but I jus wish he'd learn better eating etiquette is all." Hermione huffed, but looked at her boyfriend fondly. "I don't know how Mrs. Weasley can stand watching him eat like that."

"Years of practice." Ron finally spoke up, washing down his meal with a healthy dose of pumpkin juice. "I just can't seem to break of the habit, 'Mione. When you grow up with six other siblings you have to learn to eat fast or get it taken away from you."

"I guess I can understand that." Hermione reasoned. "So, how did your N.E.W.T.'s go? You've been secretive about them all day."

"Actually, I think you'll be very proud of me." Ron grinned. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think I managed to get an 'O' in Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies, and an 'E' in Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and an 'A' in Potions, though how I managed that is beyond me"

"Ron, I'm so proud of you! You'll well on your way to becoming a great Auror."

"I hope so. How about you, Harry? How do you think your N.E.W.T.'s went?"

"I think about the same as yours actually. Pans helped me out with a lot of my studying."

"And other things." Pansy piped up, a devilish grin on her face. Hermione and Ron laughed at the tell-tale blush on Harry's cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Ron got the same treatment." Hermione winked, and this time Pansy and Harry laughed at the massive blush on Ron's face.

"Hermione!"

Hermione simply laughed at her boyfriend, spooning up a bit of mashed potato. The four students continued eating in silence with only the occasional comment between bites. The entire Great Hall quieted when Professor Dumbledore stood up, signaling that he wanted to speak.

"I first want to congratulate our graduating Seventh Years on a job well done this school year, as well as our Fifth Years who took their O.W.L.'s this week." Dumbledore smiled at each of the House tables. "Your work has paid off, and I am pleased to announce that both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were our top scorers in their N.E.W.T. exams this year."

Applause broke out from each of the House tables, and Hermione beamed, happy that her hard work had been recognized. She looked around, searching for Malfoy's undoubtedly smug face, but frowned when she didn't find it.

"Where's Malfoy and Ginny?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"They left out earlier." Ron whispered back. "She told me earlier that she's going to meet Malfoy's parents tomorrow."

"And you're okay with that?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Of course I'm not." Ron huffed. "But she's my sister and I love her. If that evil git is what makes her happy, then I have no choice but to be happy for her. We did have words about her going to Malfoy Manor though."

"I'm surprised you're taking this so easily, Ron." Harry interjected. "A few months ago you didn't even want to acknowledge that Gin was dating Malfoy."

"And I still don't." Ron said. "But it's better to stay on Gin's good side."

Hermione and Harry laughed before turning back to Professor Dumbledore's speech.

"Because of your hard work, I have decided to reward all Seventh Years with an End of the Year Ball!"

Several excited whispers broke out amongst the students, dying down only when Dumbledore loudly cleared his throat.

"I'm sure that you're all excited, however this dance is only for Fifth Year students and above." A disappointed groan resounded before Dumbledore spoke again. "I will, however, permit the younger students to attend only if they have been invited by an older student. The ball will commence next Friday evening, starting at 7 p.m. sharp, and will end at 1 a.m. We will have a special Hogsmeade outing for the older students to purchase dress robes and dresses tomorrow. Please be at the Great Hall entrance at 11 a.m."

With that, Dumbledore waved his hands, and students began talking filing out and talking amongst themselves as silverware and leftover food disappeared from the tables.

"This is so exciting!" Pansy smiled, grabbing Harry's hand. He shot Ron and Hermione an amused look as he allowed his girlfriend to drag him off.

"I take it we'll be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow then?" Harry teased.

"Of course! Nothing I have fits me anymore since…you know." Pansy glanced meaningfully at her barely visible bump. "Plus, it'll be nice to get out of the castle."

Harry nodded his agreement, already envisioning ogling the latest Quidditch gear and magazines.

"Harry James Potter," Pansy began sternly. "I already know what you're thinking, and we will not spend the entire Hogsmeade trip inside some Quidditch store!"

Harry grinned guiltily at Pansy, instantly rearranging any plans he thought he'd have for tomorrow.

--

Draco groaned as he cast the _Tempus_ spell once again. He knew he should have insisted he and Ginny visit Honeydukes and the Apothecary before stopping at Madame Malkin's. He huffed out another breath as he looked towards where Ginny had disappeared to earlier. He was just about to walk back to where the dressing rooms were located when Ginny finally appeared, looking pleased with herself.

"Took you long enough," Draco grumbled.

"I know you insist on spoiling me with nice things, Draco, but I absolutely _refuse_ to let you spend over 200 galleons on a dress!"

"Most witches wouldn't mind that." Draco said, trying to sneak a peak at the package in Ginny's hand.

"Aren't you lucky that I'm not most witches then?" Ginny quipped, shrinking the bag and stuffing it in her pocket. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to use this dress any other time, so why spend so much money on it?"

"You never know, Gin. Whatever dress you picked out could come in very handy in the future. What _did_ you pick out anyway?"

"You'll see the night of the dance." Ginny teased, grabbing Draco's hand. "I even found something to wear to your parent's tonight."

"Gin, I've told you thousands of times that you aren't expected to dress up for dinner at my parent's."

"I'd rather not show up looking shabby, Draco. They don't have that great an opinion of me, so I don't want to ruin any chance I have to get into their good graces."

"I love you. That's the only thing they need to worry about when it comes to their 'good graces' as you say. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Ginny beamed at Draco, her heart filling at his concern for her. "As long as you're there, I won't have to worry about that, will I?"

--

"You'll look absolutely stunning in whatever you choose, love." Blaise watched as Luna picked through several items in Twilfitt and Tatting's, a very posh wizarding clothing shop.

"Perhaps," Luna said airily. She picked out a teal dress, examined it, before putting it back with a frown. "I don't understand why we had to shop here, Blaise. I would have been perfectly happy at Madam Malkin's."

"That's where _everybody_ plans on getting their dress robes, Luna. I want to look different."

Luna laughed lightly at the slight whining in Blaise's voice as she picked out another dress.

"What's so wrong with looking the same as everyone else?" She teased, nearly gagging at the price on one of the dresses.

"When we walk into the ball, I want everyone's eyes to be on _us_ for a change. Every ball I've attended at Hogwarts centered on Potter or Draco, and this time it'll be centered on us. I want to show you off, love."

"Don't you think you do that enough?" Luna questioned, thinking of all the times when Blaise and she would walk down the halls.

"I can never show you off enough." Blaise said, fitting himself behind Luna. "Don't think I don't know what goes on when you're not with me. Your Housemates look down their noses at you, simply because you're different, and it takes all of Merlin's willpower in me not to hex them all to Hades."

"I don't care what my Housemates think of me." Luna smiled, turning in Blaise's arms. "Yours and my friend's opinions are all that matter to me."

"I understand that, love, but every eye will be on you when we enter the ball. Think of how jealous all your Housemates will be when they see you in something from this very shop. They'll be positively green with envy."

"And being on the arm of a scary, but beautiful Slytherin sneering at them might help things along as well, right?" Luna smiled up at Blaise.

"You know me too well, love."

--

Harry grinned widely as he watched Pansy purchased nearly every sugar quill, jelly slug, coconut ice, and toffee she could get her hand on. The look of orgasmic glee on her face nearly had him losing it then and there, but he wisely put on a blank look as she approached him.

"You can never have enough sweets." Pansy said, almost defensively.

"Of course not, Pans." Harry agreed, attempting to hide a smile. "I have a feeling that the babies won't like candy all too much when they get here though."

Pansy smacked him lightly on the arm, before breaking into a grin.

"Can you believe there are two lives inside of me?" Pansy said, reverently. "Madame Pomfrey said she would be able to tell me the sex of each, but I think I want it to be a surprise. That dream of yours could always be wrong."

"You're right." Harry said, hissing when Pansy smacked his hand away from her candy.

"If you wanted candy, you could have bought it yourself." She replied tartly, holding her bag of treats protectively.

Harry laughed again, holding his hands up in surrender. "Maybe we'll stop back here before the trip is over, and I'll stock up. But yeah, my dream could always be wrong about the babies. We could wind up having two girls, and I'd be outnumbered."

"That could be fun," Pansy murmured absently, chewing a piece of toffee. "Or it could be the other way around and I could be outnumbered. It's all up to chance, really."

"I wouldn't mind one of each though." Harry said thoughtfully. "A little girl who looks like you and a little boy that looks like me would be perfect."

"Any child of ours will be perfect." Pansy said wistfully. "I wonder what House they'll end up in. Well…if Hogwarts is still around that is."

Harry caught the slight edge in Pansy's last statement, and pulled her into a tight embrace, his hands running up and down her back lightly.

"There _will_ be one, Pans. And nothing is going to happen to you, me, or any of our friends if I can help it. Once this bloody war is over, we can move into the next stage of our life together. I'm going to grow old with you."

Pansy shook her head as she smiled, already envisioning the life she would fight to keep with Harry. "So long as you're still as good-looking as you are now, I might keep you." She joked, blinking a few tears out of her eyes.

"I'm so glad you love me for my mind." Harry responded dryly, though he was grateful to Pansy for breaking the somber mood.

"I like that too." Pansy winked, pulling Harry away from the sweet shop. "Now how about we go and try on dress robes? We've only got a couple of hours left before we go back to Hogwarts, so we don't have anymore time to waste."

Harry groaned loudly as Pansy pulled him towards the dress shop. It was going to be a long day.

--

Brian looked amused as he watched his cousin drag Potter off to Madame Malkin's. Thank Merlin he'd already had a set of dress robes on hand, and Tiliana wasn't too fussy about picking out a dress. All in all, they'd spent about thirty minutes searching, at least Tiliana searched, while Brian amused himself with the proceedings of Hogsmeade.

"You shouldn't look so gleeful at other's unhappiness." Tiliana teased, following his gaze.

"He's not unhappy." Brian stated. "He's so besotted with my cousin, it's borderline pathetic."

"I think it's sweet," Tiliana argued. "You weren't around when they first started dating. It took them _months_ to get it right, and even then they stayed cross with one another for the silliest of things."

"We won't go through that, will we?" Brian looked at his girlfriend, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You'll just tell me if you get pissed at me, and I'll do my best to change that."

"It sounds good when you say it, but relationships are never easy. Harry and Pansy are walking examples of having to work hard at maintaining a stable relationship."

"I think I have a pretty good idea of that." Brian laughed. "After all, he _did_ go insane when he saw Pansy hugging me. I don't think I've ever seen someone so keen on ripping my head off."

Tiliana laughed, remembering how amused and angry Pansy had been at the situation. "I don't think that feeling has changed between the two of you, has it?"

"Of course not. I'll always get under Potter's skin, simply because I tell him things he doesn't want to hear."

"You have an uncanny knack for doing that sort of thing."

"It's a gift, dear. I wouldn't be Brian Stratam if I didn't get under at least _one_ person's skin. Besides, it's so fun and easy to rile Potter I just can't resist."

"You sound more like Draco than I'd like." Tiliana said, shaking her head. "I'll never understand why you guys can't just settle your differences and treat each other civilly. Look at your cousin and Hermione, for example. They're not exactly bosom buddies, but they manage to act civil around one another."

"Tili, Draco, Potter, and I will _never_ be friends, and asking us to treat each other civilly is like asking us to saw off a hand. Potter and Draco were meant to be mortal enemies from the time they were born. I don't think they'd know how to act if they suddenly began acting friendly."

"Okay…I get that. But why do you have to be an enemy of Harry's as well?"

"It's simple. He's dating my cousin, who doesn't have an older brother to look out for her therefore I'm obligated to hate him until Pansy breaks it off. Unfortunately, there's no chance of that happening, so hating Potter will be on my agenda until we all die."

"That's extremely mature, Brian." Tiliana laughed. "You're really serious about that, aren't you?"

"Deathly." Brian answered, deadpan. "Besides, where else would I find my entertainment?"

"You're one of a kind, Brian. I think I like that."

"Yes…you should." Brian smiled.

--

Hermione put the finishing touches on Ron's tie before she turned him around to look in the mirror. She watched as Ron admired his form, brushing imaginary pieces of dirt off the black set of dress robes he'd finally decided on.

"I have to say these are a big step up from the dress robes you wore in Fourth Year," Hermione teased.

"That was a bloody dress, and I don't care if anyone says different. I can't believe mum did that to me!"

"They _were_ dress robes!" Hermione laughed. "They were just a bit more formal than you needed."

Ron grumbled as he took a final look in the mirror before walking back into the dressing room.

"I don't see why you can see me in what I'll be wearing Friday, but I can't see you in your dress." He complained loudly from behind the curtains.

"Because I want you to be stunned, of course." Hermione answered, twirling her wand. "It seemed to work Fourth Year, after all."

"Then you had to ruin it with that stupid git, Viktor Krum." Ron grumbled.

"You could have just asked me, you know." Hermione reminded him.

"I did!"

"At the last minute! I was a last resort to you, and that really hurt my feelings."

No sound came from the dressing room as Ron contemplated Hermione's words. She was right. He had only come to her as a last resort, and it was something he'd kicked himself in the arse about for years.

"I…I'm really sorry about that, 'Mione. I just didn't think you liked me in that way, so I didn't want to risk being hurt."

Ron pushed aside the curtain, a regretful look on his face. Hermione shook her head at him, looking away.

"We never have talked about that night, have we?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to bring it up any more than I already do." Ron said sheepishly. Hermione laughed lightly at her boyfriend as she turned to face him.

"I was so busy trying to make you jealous, you know that?"

"What?" Ron asked, surprised. "I thought you were with who you wanted."

"You thought wrong." Hermione said softly. "I tried so hard to make it seem like I was having an amazing time. I guess it made me feel better to see that you were so miserable that night."

"I wish I could go back and do things differently." Ron said, walking over to Hermione. "We wasted so much time hiding how we felt about each other, when we could have been enjoying a great relationship."

"That's what we're doing now though." Hermione replied, reaching up to tangle her hands in the red hair she loved so much. "I think all that matters is that we finally got off our arses and admitted how we felt about one another."

"Hermione Jane Granger," Ron playfully admonished. "You cursed."

Hermione giggled, pulling Ron down for a light kiss. "I guess you're rubbing off on me, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"I don't think that's too bad of a thing." Ron teased. "After all, if you're going to be a part of the family, you'll have to learn to talk like us."

Hermione glanced up at Ron, sharply, trying to determine whether or not he was teasing her with his last statement.

"A part…of _you_r family?" She asked slowly, hope blossoming in her chest.

"Well…_yeah_." Ron answered sheepishly, rubbing his hair nervously. "I love you, 'Mione. And when we get through this bloody war, I plan on marrying you. If that's…okay with you?" Ron looked away, missing the smile blossoming on Hermione's face.

"It's more than okay, Ron." Hermione whispered, excitement running through her veins. "It's fantastic! I love you."

Ron grinned at the brown-haired girl before he pulled her into a mind-blowing kiss.

--

A/N: As promised, Chapter 12! I'm so proud of myself for actually sticking to my word for once. :) The next update (the much anticipated meeting of the parents!!) will tentatively be scheduled for some time Saturday afternoon/night, but if it's not up by then, it will most definitely be up Sunday. I _finally_ have a vision of how I want things to proceed, so expect quicker updates. My muse has finally come back to me lol. So, I'll make this quick: Don't forget to vote on what you'd like to see me work on next, and don't forget about my little 'gift' of sorts: 100th reviewer gets a one-shot written especially for them with any pairing they'd like! Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm not sure if I caught everything, but hopefully it's not too bad. So you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_


	13. Thirteen

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolute nothing, save for the plot and my character, Tiliana. Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_ for his character, Brian. You can't sue either of us! :) **P.S.** – Thanks so much to **Concealed Convict** for pointing out that Seamus is Irish and not Scottish lol As much as I've read the books, you'd think I'd remember something like that, huh? I've corrected it, so thanks again!

Thirteen

Ginny tugged anxiously at the hem of her dress, wondering how she'd managed to grow a bloody inch in a few hours. She huffed, annoyed that she couldn't tug the dress enough to make it stretch, and she didn't want to risk making an even bigger mess by tampering with it magically. It was a simple dress, emerald in color, and flattered her vivid red hair and slightly tanned skin remarkably. She had fallen in love with the design the instant her eyes had fallen upon it. The small capped sleeves were made of a sheer fabric in the same rich emerald color, the bodice of the dress dipped just enough to hint at a shadow of cleavage, and Ginny especially loved the way the skirt flared out slightly, falling just above her knees, though she swore to Merlin that it fell a bit lower when she'd tried it on earlier.

She gave her reflection another once-over, pleased with how she was able to pin-up her scarlet curls in a sophisticated, but casual up-do with a few wisps of hair framing her face. The make-up charm she'd used was simple, and only added a bit of color to her cheeks and a light dusting of eye shadow to her lids. She opted not to paint her lips, as she felt they were red enough. She looked at her dress critically, once more trying to tug the hemline down, but gave up with an annoyed sigh. Black ballerina flats completed her look, along with a light spray of her favorite floral perfume.

"Gin, are you almost done? We need to be heading towards Dumbledore's office right about now." Draco's voice came through the door.

Ginny nearly smiled at the slight impatience in his voice, but the butterflies in her stomach were twittering madly now. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and walked out, pasting a smile on her face.

"Sorry for taking so long, Draco. I just wanted to make sure I looked absolutely perfect…" Ginny trailed off, confused by Draco's silence and facial expression.

"What's wrong?" Ginny began to panic. "Is the dress too plain? Oh Merlin…I _knew_ I should have picked the other one."

Ginny was one step from bolting back into Draco's room and conjuring up another more presentable dress. Draco's hand stopped her as she began to turn around and Ginny immediately felt herself relaxing into his touch.

"I didn't mean to make you worry, love. You look absolutely stunning." Draco murmured into her hair. "I'd much rather stay here and discover what's under that dress, but unfortunately we have that silly little dinner to go to."

Ginny blushed outwardly at Draco's praise, but inside she was nearly screaming in relief. She didn't want to do anything that would have Draco embarrassed by her, and she was determined to make the Malfoys like her, even if it meant enduring any insults they threw her way. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Ginny smiled brightly up at Draco. She looked him up and down appreciatively, loving the way he cleaned up in simple black trousers and a pristine white dress shirt. She was glad he didn't slick his hair back like he used to, but instead left it to hang free, the soft strands nearly reaching his shoulders.

"You don't look so bad yourself…for a Slytherin." Ginny teased. Draco merely smirked at her before reaching for her hand.

"Well, it's now or never. You ready?"

"Not really." Ginny answered truthfully. "But it can't go bad, right?"

"I hope not." Draco said as they walked towards Dumbledore's office. "Truthfully, I was really surprised that Father took the news of our relationship so well. Our families have been at war since forever, so I'm not going into this with my eyes closed."

"So you think it might be a trick, then?"

"I hope not, Gin, but I wouldn't put that past my parents. I've even prepared ahead just in case."

"What do you mean 'prepared'?" Ginny felt the butterflies start up again as her anxiety returned in full force. "Are you trying to tell me you think we might be in danger if we Floo to your parents?"

"I'm not really sure. Don't you think it's a bit shifty that my father didn't order me away from you, or threaten to disown me if I didn't break things off?"

"Well, of course I did, but I didn't think he'd be planning something sinister either!" Ginny was near hysterics now, envisioning the worse. "Professor Dumbledore and all of our friends know where we'll be tonight, so if we don't return they'll come looking for us."

"There's also this." Draco held up a thin silver chain with a small ferret and weasel resting on either side of a heart-shaped jewel. The jewel was an unusual shade of red, and Ginny couldn't quite place what type of jewel it was. Despite their situation, Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the symbolism of the necklace. Draco smiled at Ginny's laughter as he stepped behind her, placed the chain around her neck and fastened it.

Ginny fingered the delicate chain lightly and looked up at Draco, her eyes questioning.

"I bought this a few months ago when you were too sick to come to Hogsmeade with me." He explained. "I was going to give it to you after you graduated from Hogwarts, but I think now is as good a time as any."

"It's beautiful, Draco. Thank you. But what's this got to do with our current situation?"

"This necklace isn't any ordinary piece of jewelry. I had it made especially for you to protect you from harm. The silver is from a Unicorn's hair, and is used to repel any Dark spell that may be cast at you. The jewel is extremely rare and takes months to make. It's called a Blood Gem, and can only be made when two people are deeply in love and care for one another."

"What is a Blood Gem?" Ginny asked curiously. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"It's a form of ancient magic, and is frowned upon in today's wizarding society. To make a Blood Gem, a donor must willingly give one vial of blood directly from the heart to a Blood Gem maker as well as a vial of life magic to make the spell work. The gem takes months to complete, as the magic is extremely difficult. Once the gem is completed, it can be molded into any shape and cast into jewelry, or simply stay as a rounded gem."

"Draco…you did all of this for me. Why?" Ginny whispered, knowing how much pain he must have been in to have the gem made for her.

"Because I love you." He answered simply. "The reason the Blood Gem is frowned upon is because even the smallest amount of magic it takes from the donor lowers his or her lifespan."

"Then undo it!" Ginny nearly yelled, reaching back to take the necklace off. "I won't let you reduce your lifespan because of me!"

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand before she could take the necklace off. "I wanted to do this for you, Gin. It can't be undone. The gem serves as an indicator of my life. I know that with the war coming up, we may get separated and I don't want you to agonize over whether or not I'm alive. I was hoping that the necklace would only be used for that reason, but now that my Father has reacted so strangely to our relationship I need you to have it now."

"So what happens to the gem if you d-die?" Ginny said, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"The gem will turn black as it will no longer have a host to keep the magic running through it.

"Draco, I can't take this." Ginny said brokenly. "You shouldn't have done this for me."

"I already told you, Gin. I wanted to do this and we can't change it. Now listen carefully. I'm not expecting my Father to do anything rash or dangerous, but in the case that he does, simply grab the necklace and call out _Commendo ab misfacio!_ You don't need your want to cast the spell because my magic will obey."

"What does it mean?"

"It means to protect from harm. It's an Old World spell, and it's been bound specifically to an object in Dumbledore's office. Once you speak the spell, you'll apparate, in a sense, back to Hogwarts. You have to promise me that you'll do this for me, no matter what."

"But what about you? I can't just leave you to whatever your parents have set up!"

"Don't worry about me, Gin. I can handle it. For all we know, dinner might go as planned and nothing bad will happen to us. But I don't want to make that assumption lightly. Promise me you'll speak that spell if you need to. I couldn't live with myself if I allowed anything to happen to you."

Ginny was at a loss for words. She didn't want to make the promise because she knew deep down in her heart she could never let anything happen to Draco. However, she knew Draco would do something drastic if she _didn't_ make the promise. Feeling her heart sink, she knew without a doubt that she'd make the promise and do as Draco asked, and hate herself for it later.

"Alright, Draco. I promise I'll do as you've asked me to. I hate that I don't have any options."

"I just need to know that you'll be safe in the case of something happening. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I won't take any chances."

"Its okay, Draco. I understand your reasoning for all of this. And I _do_ appreciate your gift, although I wish I could have done the same for you."

"I don't want you to make a Blood Gem for me, Gin. I know you'd do it in a heartbeat, but I know that if I had the stone on me, I'd constantly be looking at it, making sure you were still alive, especially when we enter the war."

"So how will you know if something has happened to me then?"

"I have my ways." Draco answered cryptically. "Just know that you'll always have my protection over you, even when I'm not there."

"You have people watching over me, don't you?" Ginny smiled, pushing back the issue of the potential danger and Draco may or may not be in.

"There's a slight possibility." Draco winked. "Now let's get to Dumbledore's office. My parents hate it if a guest is late to dinner."

--

Draco felt like a thousand knives were at war in his stomach as he stepped through the fireplace into Malfoy Manner. Despite the smile and reassuring pat on the back Dumbledore had given him earlier, Draco still felt the anxiety creep in from earlier. He gripped Ginny's hand tighter and felt instantly better when she squeezed back.

"It's too late to turn back now, huh?" He tried to joke, but he felt as if it fell short.

"It's now or never, Dray." Ginny tried to smile. "Besides, the worst they can do is insult my hair and my lack of wealth. It's nothing I haven't heard before."

"There will be no insulting tonight." Draco stated firmly. "If there is, we're leaving instantly."

Ginny smiled at Draco gratefully however, it fell slightly when his parents entered the room. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were the epitome of pure-blood royalty and screamed 'old money'. Ginny could see where Draco acquired his good looks. As much as she hated to admit, Lucius Malfoy was a handsome wizard with his long white-blond hair pulled back at his nape and his grey eyes fixed coolly upon her. He was dressed in traditional black robes that barely brushed the hardwood floor, not a trace of lint or dirt anywhere near the pristine fabric. His cane was polished within an inch of its life and the silver snake head gleamed in the dim lights of the room. Narcissa Malfoy stood tall and proud as any pureblood witch should, with her long, darker blonde hair hanging pin-straight near her waist and her slightly warmer blue eyes fixed upon Ginny. She, like her husband, wore traditional robes in a dove grey color that set off her pale skin nicely.

Ginny felt as if she were on display as the Malfoys observed her quietly. She started when Draco squeezed her hand slightly and stepped forward.

"Mother, Father, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley." Draco pulled Ginny in front of him and she held out her hand in greeting, though she'd be hardly surprised if they didn't accept her hospitality.

"It's a please to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Draco has told me so much about you."

"I wish I could say the same," Narcissa spoke up. "However, it is a pleasure to have you in our home, Ms. Weasley." Ginny's hand was engulfed in a soft, warm embrace and she found herself smiling genuinely at Mrs. Malfoy. She turned to Mr. Malfoy, her smile never dimming.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Ms. Weasley. I'll reserve judgment on whether or not you're good enough for my son until after dinner." Lucius shook her hand briefly before stepping back.

Ginny nodded, only slightly stung and moved back towards Draco.

"Shall we make our way to dinner, then?" Lucius did not wait for an answer, but instead offered an arm to his wife and began leading the way to the dining area. Ginny rolled her eyes at his back, but stopped at the soft jab at her side.

"Don't worry about Father." Draco whispered. "He's always like this."

"Stuffy and mean?" Ginny laughed as they made their way through the extensive hallways of Draco's home.

"He'll be like that the entire evening, so don't take offense. The feud between our families will cloud his judgment, I'm afraid."

"I'm not worried at all, Draco. If I could handle all of your insults about my family and red hair all of the years past, then your father should be a piece of cake." Ginny pecked Draco on the cheek.

She tried not to gawk at the vast display of wealth as she made her way through Malfoy Manor, but it was a hard task. She'd always wondered what Draco's home had looked like, but she never could have imagined anything like this. Various portraits of ancestors and deceased family members graced the walls, and she nodded at them all politely, though many of them did sneer at mutter '_Weasley_' quite a few times. She wondered just how far back their family feud had gone.

Ginny nearly gasped aloud as they finally entered the dining room, though it could be described as a great hall. The entire room was as big, if not bigger, than her entire house! The ceilings were at least ten or fifteen feet high with enchanted chandeliers suspended in mid-air, giving the room a romantic glow. The Malfoy family crest stood proudly above the entrance as did two suits of armor on either side. The table that sat importantly in the middle of the room was big enough to seat at least fifteen people, though place settings had only been set for four.

Even as she made her way to her seat, Ginny gawked at nearly everything in sight, taking note of the expensive looking paintings, the beautiful flower arrangements that gave the room a bright color, and the expensive hangings that adorned the wall to floor windows. As the House Elves began bringing in their first course, Ginny mentally thanked her mother for forcing her to take all of those etiquette classes when she was younger. She didn't miss the glance of approval between the Malfoy elders when she picked the correct spoon and began tucking into her chowder.

Conversation was minimal during the first course however, Ginny decided to break the comfortable silence when she'd had her fill of the delicious soup.

"You have a wonderful home, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I've never seen anything quite like it."

Lucius Malfoy opened his mouth to respond, however Narcissa beat him to the punch, a warning clear in her eyes.

"Thank you, Ginevra. My husband and I have worked hard to make our home the way it is now. Now I understand that you are in your Sixth Year of schooling, correct?"

"Yes ma'am, and please call me Ginny. I'm only called 'Ginevra' when I've done something wrong."

Narcissa smiled and continued. "What do you plan to do after you've finished your years at Hogwarts?"

"I've tossed around a few ideas, but I'm partial to being a Healer. I'm fairly proficient at Potions, and I figure I should use that to my advantage."

Narcissa and even Lucius made sounds of approval while Draco scoffed openly. "Fairly proficient? Gin is _amazing_ at Potions, Mother. She nearly surpasses me. I can recall many times when I've had to ask her questions on material in Advanced Potions."

"I see there's hope for you yet, Ms. Weasley." Lucius drawled silkily. "But I am curious as to how you're able to afford the books that are required for advanced levels of Potions study. Your family isn't exactly…well off, are they?"

Ginny curled her hands into fists as Lucius Malfoy almost unnoticeably insulted her and she spoke up, knowing that she had to show him that he couldn't walk over her _or_ insult her family.

"I'm quite aware of our status, Mr. Malfoy. My family and I may not be the most richest family in the wizarding world, or probably even the muggle world, but we're loving, we have a roof over our head that keeps us warm and dry, and we have friends that we could rely on should something happen to us. I don't think you could say that though, could you? You have ties to a disfigured monster that isn't even a pure-blood, might I remind you, and I'm fairly sure that, should you go to any of your 'friends' in the horrible case that you'd need help, they would turn you away as quickly as you would them."

By the end of her rant, Ginny's face was red and she was breathing harshly. Lucius Malfoy looked no better. His eyes were slanted dangerously and his mouth was nothing more than a firm line. Ginny continued on, despite the muddy waters her infamous temper had probably gotten her into.

"As for your question, I can afford my own books by saving up the money my parents and family members give me for holidays and birthdays. I also am very adept at blackmailing my brothers." At that, Ginny drew her gaze to her hands, positive that'd probably managed to upset the entire Malfoy family with her words.

"Well done, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny's head shot up Lucius' words, her gaze questioning.

"I can see why Draco likes you so much," Lucius continued casually. "You've got a certain spark about you, and you're not afraid to hold your tongue. And the fact that you have used blackmail is highly appealing."

"I don't understand," Ginny began only to be interrupted by Lucius.

"The Malfoys and Weasleys have hated each other for centuries, but no one has ever quite known the reason."

"I overheard my mum and dad talking one night, and apparently something happened between our ancestors that brought this feud to light." Ginny inserted.

"That's quite true, Ginny." Narcissa said. "The Malfoy and Weasley families were once the most prominent families and it was considered an honor to accepted into either family. However, the feud happened when a distant cousin of mine, Elona Black was due to marry Cepheus Malfoy, a distant cousin of Lucius. This union was to bring the Black family back into prominence as they'd had their share of scandals."

"What happened?" Draco asked, fully into the story of his and Ginny's family history.

"Elona met and fell in love with Tristian Weasley, Cepheus' best friend." Lucius paused as the House Elves brought in their second course. Once the food had been placed before them and the House Elves disappeared once again, he continued on.

"From what I can remember, both Elona and Tristian tried their hardest not to fall in love with one another as Tristian did not want to betray his friend, and Elona did not want to disappoint her family. But, as you know, if you truly love someone it's nearly impossible to stay away from them, no matter how badly you try." At this, Lucius looked over at his wife fondly, who smiled back at him warmly.

"Elona and Tristian carried on a steamy love affair behind the backs of everyone they knew," Narcissa picked up. "Although Tristian felt badly for what he was doing to his friend, he just couldn't stay away. They had managed to never be caught and took extra precautions when they were together in public. All of this worked, until Elona found herself pregnant with Tristian's child."

"Once he found out, Tristian was adamant that Elona marry him. Elona was torn between doing the right thing for her family and the right thing for herself. It was made worse when Cepheus walked in on them one night when they got too carried away. This, of course, caused a huge scandal and both Tristian and Elona decided to come forward with their affair as well as with her pregnancy." Lucius continued.

"Cepheus was crushed that his best friend could do something like this, and he swore off the entire Weasley family, admonishing them with the title 'blood traitor'. Back in those times, this was the worst insult a wizard could give as it meant that a bond had been broken between two close families. Elona was disowned by her family for going off and marrying Tristian, which only made the Weasley family worse in the wizarding society's eyes." By this point, both Ginny and Draco were riveted by the story, their food all but forgotten.

"So is that the reason why our families have been at war for so long?" Ginny inquired. "I have to assume that Cepheus and Tristian never made up, right?"

"You're correct, Ginny." Narcissa answered. "Cepheus went on to marry one of Elona's sisters, but he never forgave her or Tristian for their betrayal. As you can imagine, once word spread throughout the wizards and witches of this betrayal, the Weasley family soon lost favor in their eyes."

"So that's what led to our downfall," Ginny spoke to herself. "It didn't matter that Elona and Tristian loved each other, did it?"

"Marriages weren't about love in those days, Ms. Weasley. Marriage was about alliances and bringing the most powerful families together. What Elona and Tristian did was basically treachery in many witch's and wizard's eyes and so they were shunned as was Tristian's family."

"I understand what you're saying, Mr. Malfoy, but it's heartbreaking that they were punished for loving each other. I understand that our families have been at war, and probably will forever be, but I can only hope that, should Draco choose to continue seeing me and even consider marrying me, you would be supportive of our union. Maybe we could even bring an end to this feud between our families."

"She's right, Father." Draco spoke up. "I love Gin, and nothing would make me happier than having both yours and Mother's approval of our relationship. We're in difficult times with the War coming up, and I'd hate to know that we'd be on opposite sides."

"What are you trying to say, Draco?" Lucius' voice was quiet.

Draco looked to Ginny and she smiled at him, ready to support him in whatever he chose to do.

"I'm not going to become a DeathEater, Father. I've thought a lot about it, especially after you sent the letter. Things have changed for me, and I don't think it would be in my or your best interest to serve under Voldemort." Draco paused and waited for his father's reaction.

"You do realize what this means, Draco?" Narcissa's voice floated towards him. "Your father won't admit it, but neither he nor I have ever willingly served under Voldemort. Yes, we do believe in blood purity, but not to the point of killing off muggles."

"Then why do you serve under him at all?" Ginny asked.

"Because we had no choice." Lucius answered. "I had dealings with him to further my ranks in the Ministry, but it all got out of hand. In return for a few 'favors', I was ordered to be his right-hand man. If I hadn't agreed, he would have killed Narcissa and Draco."

"Merlin." Ginny breathed. "Then why have you pressured Draco to become a DeathEater?" Ginny remembered how upset Draco had been at his father's letter.

"Because that is what is expected of us." Lucius said with a faraway look in his eyes. "I had to promise Voldemort the continued service of any child I had if he helped bring me up in the ranks. It's a choice I've regretted for many years."

"So does this mean you aren't angry that I don't want to become a DeathEater or take the Dark Mark?" Draco looked towards his father.

"I'm more relieved, actually." Lucius stated. "Forgive me if I ever made you feel pressured to be something you didn't want to be. I know the stigmatism of having the mark of the Dark Lord burned on your skin. I don't want that life for you, Draco."

"What about the War? What will you do?" Draco asked, relieved that his Father wasn't as evil as he put on.

"What I've always done, son. Try to survive."

"You could go to Dumbledore, Mr. Malfoy. He could offer you protection." Ginny suggested.

"I'm sure he could, Ms. Weasley, however this is something I'll have to decide on my own."

Ginny nodded and picked at her now cold food.

"How is your Molly, Ginny?" Narcissa broke the tense atmosphere.

"You know my mum?" Ginny asked, incredulous.

"Of course I do, dear. Molly and I were the best of friends back in our Hogwarts days even though we were in rival Houses. She and I caused a lot of chaos in those days."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at that. She could imagine Mrs. Malfoy and her mother back when they were younger. She'd seen pictures of a younger Molly Weasley and couldn't believe her father had managed to settle down the vivacious red-head.

"I'm sure you did. Mum is the same as ever. She's probably a bit worse for wear with having to deal with all of us." Ginny laughed. "She never mentioned that you were friends."

"I'm sure she wouldn't." Narcissa mused. "We fell out of touch when I began seeing Lucius."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "Perhaps you could come over for tea? Once everything has settled down, of course." Ginny was careful not to mention anything else about the coming war.

"Yes. That would be lovely. It'll be so nice to catch up with Molly." Narcissa stated quietly.

Ginny smiled at Narcissa and nearly moaned aloud when she saw the dessert that was being placed in front of her.

"I specifically requested it for you tonight." Draco said, his eyes twinkling.

"I knew I should have never told you my favorite desert was chocolate tarts." Ginny teased. She tried to contain herself as she took the first sinful bite, but she couldn't stop the small moan.

The rest of desert was passed in a comfortable silence with the odd snippet of conversation passed here and there. All too soon, it was time for Draco and Ginny to leave, and Ginny surprisingly found herself hating that the evening had to end so quickly.

"Thank you for such a wonderful dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny smiled as they made their way back towards the fireplace. "I enjoyed this, and I hope we can do it again sometime."

"You are more than welcome, Ginny dear. I must confess that I was skeptical of this union between you and my son, but now that I've met you, I fully approve." Narcissa smiled and then enveloped Ginny in a surprisingly warm embrace. Ginny returned it wholeheartedly, hoping that the woman was sincere.

"Ms. Weasley," Lucius started. "I wasn't expecting you to be as…well-behaved as you were. That's surprising coming from one such as yourself, given your family background. However, you seem to be an adequate enough witch, and you make my son happy."

Ginny waited, expecting him to continue but he kept his mouth firmly shut. Ginny smiled nevertheless and reached and shook his hand. She didn't miss the flicker of surprise and felt smug at having caused it.

"Thank you for that slight compliment, Mr. Malfoy. I fully intend to make you like me before the year's end. Goodnight to you both."

She nodded and stepped into the green flames as she called out her destination, missing the slight smile on Lucius Malfoy's face. Draco hung back as he faced his parents.

"Thank you both for being nice to her." He started.

"She's a lovely girl, Draco. You picked well."

Draco smiled at his mother and turned to his father.

"She's a Weasley," he began. "So if you do happen to marry her, I expect we'll have a million little freckled red-heads running around the Manor."

Draco smirked at the subtle command in his Father's words and nodded. "I'll work on that."

He smiled at his parents once again, before stepping into the green flames. He found himself with an armful of Ginny when he stepped out of the fireplace and laughed aloud as she peppered tiny kisses across his face.

"We survived!" She laughed.

"I wasn't expecting it to go as easily as it did." Draco admitted. "But I'm glad my father didn't have malicious DeathEaters waiting at the door to cart us away."

"I was fully expecting that." Ginny teased as she tugged Draco out of the Head Master's office. "But I'm glad everything went so smoothly. Your father reacted better than I expected."

"I think Mother might have slipped something in his firewhisky though." Draco grinned.

"Either way, tonight was a success. Now all that's left is meeting my parents. I received a letter requesting our presence next weekend before we left for Hogsmeade. It wasn't a howler, so it shouldn't be too bad." Ginny smiled.

"Or it could mean that they're planning on murdering me, burying my body far away, and locking you up somewhere." Draco stated.

"Don't be silly, Draco. The twins would plan something much worse." Ginny laughed at Draco's shocked expression as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"You're kidding, right?" Draco asked, genuinely frightened. He never did get an answer.

--

A/N: So this is out a flipping week **late**. I'm so sorry guys. This chapter was giving me major problems and I scrapped it about 3 times before finally settling on what I thought was the best version. Um, I'm not 100% sure about Lucius and Narcissa. I hope you like how I interpreted them. I feel like I wrote them to 'nice', but this is what spewed out of my scrambled little brain…blah. Anyway, school work piled up _again_, so that's one of the main reasons why the chapter is so late. I made it a point to finish everything I had to do yesterday so I could dedicate the entire day writing today. I think it paid off pretty well, don't you? Lol Overall, I'm pretty happy with the chapter, even though I'm still on the fence about my portrayal of Lucius and Narcissa. The next update won't be out until the first weekend of December, give or take a few days. I have Thanksgiving holiday this week, and then after that I have finals Mon-Thurs (Dec 1- 4), so I'll be using that time to study and catch up on all the reading I've neglected. But I **will** be writing diligently, so expect that update hopefully by December 6. Um…I think that's pretty much it. Forgive the long a/n…I talk more on this than I do in real life :) Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I found myself catching them as I went along, but I might have missed a few. Don't forget to vote on the poll, and don't forget that the 100th reviewer gets a one-shot written specifically for them! So you know the drill: Read, review, and as always enjoy! _Ciao!_


	14. Fourteen

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter and make no money…which sucks. I do, however, own the plot and the character of Tiliana. Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_for his character, Brian. :)

Fourteen

The days leading up to the End of the Year Ball passed by in a blur for the Hogwarts students, and before they knew it, Friday had arrived in its entire splendor. An undercurrent of excitement ran rampant throughout the halls of Hogwarts as the students began preparing for the festivities. The atmosphere was lighter than it had been in the last few weeks as the students readied themselves for a night of care-free fun and dancing.

Pansy groaned once more as she looked at her reflection. She had pulled her dark brown locks back in a loose bun at the nape of her neck and cast a simple, but elegant makeup charm on her face. As she ran her hands over her slightly raised baby bump, Pansy was relieved now more than ever that she had chosen a black gown to wear. The color hid her ever growing bump, but flattered her growing curves. The top of the dress fit comfortably, hinting at just a bit of cleavage and flared out just at her waist. The burnished gold accents at the bottom of the dress gave a sophisticated splash of color as did the gold flats she opted to wear for the evening.

"You look amazing, Pans!" Tiliana exclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom. "Harry won't know what hit him when he sees you."

"I can say the same for my cousin." Pansy smiled. Her best friend wore a deep purple gown that would have washed out any other witch, but with her tan skin, Tiliana seemed to glow. The bodice of the dress clung to Tiliana's ample bosom, while the skirt fell in a straight line with a long slit up the side that showed a tantalizing view of sheer black nylon covered legs. Her long, dark curly hair was piled atop her head while a few wisps framed her face.

"I knew this was the perfect dress when I spotted it last weekend." Tiliana grinned. "I plan to keep Brian on his toes all night."

"It serves him right." Pansy agreed. "Can you believe we're graduating tomorrow? It seems like just yesterday we were first years."

Tiliana smiled, a faraway look in her eyes. "The years have gone by rather quickly, haven't they? Have you and Harry talked about what you're going to do afterwards?"

"Not really," Pansy admitted. "Right now, we're focused on telling my parents about the baby…or babies I should say."

"Babies?" Tiliana exclaimed. "You mean there are two of them in there?"

Pansy laughed loudly at Tiliana's absurd expression. "Witches _can_ have twins, you know." Pansy teased.

"I know _that_," Tiliana rolled her eyes. "I just can't believe you're carrying twins! Are you sure Harry doesn't have Weasley blood running through him?"

"I hope not." Pansy grimaced. "I don't want that many children."

"So when did you find out?"

"Last weekend, actually. I meant to tell you earlier, but everything has been so hectic lately, I just didn't find the time."

Tiliana smiled at her friend. "Don't worry about it, Pans. With everything that's coming up, I'm surprised how well you're keeping it together."

"Harry's been having dreams again." Pansy sighed. "They're worse than the ones he had before too. I wish there was something I could do to help, but what can I do?"

"Just be the strong person I know you are, Pans." Tiliana hugged her friend close. "You and Harry made it out alright last time. There's no reason why you shouldn't be able to do the same this time."

"It was just me last time, though. This time it's our children that are involved. I'd die if anything happened to them." Pansy wiped away a stray tear and laughed quietly. "I can't believe I'm sitting here blubbering like this."

"It's the double dose of hormones." Tiliana teased. "You've been strong for a long time, Pans. It's okay to cry."

"I don't want to cry." Pansy whispered. "I'm a Parkinson and a Slytherin to boot. We don't get all emotional."

"You do when the well-being of your children and the person you love the most are in the hands of a pasty freak."

"Have I told you lately how great of a friend you are?" Pansy quipped.

"No, but you can start right now." Tiliana laughed.

--

"Gin, you look absolutely stunning!" Hermione gushed. Ginny blushed as the older girl fussed over her hair, which she had decided to wear down in loose curls.

"'Mione, my dress isn't even extravagant!" Ginny attempted to reason as she smoothed her hand down the soft satin material.

"That doesn't make it any less flattering." Hermione answered matter-of-factly. "I'm sure Malfoy will appreciate it as well."

Ginny laughed at the thought. She took one last look in the mirror as she brushed away an imaginary piece of lint from her dress. The emerald green color complimented her fiery red hair perfectly as well as her pale skin. She frowned at the numerous freckles that adorned her shoulders, but shrugged it off. The dress wasn't extravagant as Ginny had said earlier, but it did hold a certain charm to it. The straps were tied securely at the back of her neck in a halter style, while the skirt bunched up slightly at the waist, causing the dress to appear somewhat princess-like. Ginny wore black heels that would put her at least chin-level with Draco as he was so bloody tall.

"My brother will appreciate your dress as well." Ginny turned the tables. "He'll probably have a fit at first, though."

Hermione gave a deep chuckle as she gave herself another once-over. She had chosen to wear a vibrant red gown that dipped low at the back, stopping just at the crease of the small of her back. The front of the dress dipped rather modestly, only showing a hint of skin. The dress had a slight train that flowed behind Hermione as if she were a Greek goddess. Her black heels raised her up slightly and her hair, which was piled atop her head, gave Hermione a look of sophistication.

"Do you mean before or after he picks his jaw up from the floor." Hermione winked.

"I think a lot of jaws will be dropping tonight when they see you in that dress, 'Mione." Ginny teased. "I just hope Ron doesn't let his temper get the best of him tonight. Mum would hate it if he were to sport any bruises on his graduation day."

"I can't believe we're graduating tomorrow." Hermione said wistfully. "Everything has gone by so fast these last few months."

"It'll be pretty quiet without you guys around here." Ginny admitted. "I honestly don't think I'll know what to do with myself."

"You could always study." Hermione hinted, before laughing at the grimace that crossed Ginny's face. "But seriously, it'll all be over before you know it."

"I don't even know if I'll have a Seventh Year." Ginny said quietly. "I have a feeling that the War will change everything. I'm scared, Hermione."

Hermione smiled sadly as she embraced her younger friend. "I think we all are. I guess by being optimistic about the future and making plans is our only way of coping with what's happening. I don't want to acknowledge that there's a dark cloud hanging over our heads."

"It's hard not to acknowledge it though. I know the professors have been trying to keep a happy front, but we've all noticed that they've gotten a bit antsy lately."

"They've been trying to keep us away from the news these last few weeks, actually." Hermione pulled a rumpled piece of newspaper from under a book. "The Dark Mark was cast over Knockturn Alley just two weeks ago."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "Why didn't anyone know about this?"

"Minister Fudge banned all newspapers from coming into Hogwarts." Hermione frowned. "He said something about 'meaningless gossip' being spread and subsequently banned all publications from wizarding schools."

"But how did you manage to get this clip then?"

"I asked Dobby to bring me a copy when I went down to the kitchens one night. He happened to have a spare one on his hands."

"I can't believe the Minister is hiding something important like this from us! We deserve to know what's going on outside of Hogwarts' walls just as much as everyone else."

"You're absolutely right, Gin. But there's nothing we, or Dumbledore for that matter, can do. Minister Fudge was warned about Voldemort's return after what happened to Cedric at the TriWizard Tournament, but he refused to listen even then."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just wait until Voldemort decides to attack us, _then_ try and fight back?"

"Thankfully we don't. Harry mentioned earlier that Sirius sent him a letter saying that the Order had acquired three new spies that would be gathering even more information on the DeathEaters and their whereabouts."

"Who are they?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Hermione seemed puzzled. "I was sure Malfoy would have told you. He and his family are the new spies."

--

Harry fiddled nervously with his bow tie as he waited for Pansy to emerge from her room. Miraculously, he'd managed to tie the thing straight without Ginny or Hermione's help. He laughed silently to himself as he remembered how he'd reacted to Hermione's dress. He wasn't aware that he'd been staring until she snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention. Harry had always known Hermione was a beautiful girl underneath her sometimes haughty and know-it-all attitude, but the dress she'd chosen to wear had made her absolutely _stunning_.

She laughed when he told her just that, and proceeded to compliment him on his dress robes and that fact that he'd managed to tie his bow tie without any assistance. As he leaned against the wall, Harry allowed one moment of pity for his friend Ron once he'd see the dress. No doubt he'd be sending withering glances towards many blokes way once they reached the Great Hall. Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when a voice spoke to him.

"No wonder you slouch, Potter. Your posture is horrendous."

Harry rolled his eyes as Pansy's cousin, Brian, strolled down the hallway, stopping a few feet away from where Harry was standing.

"Don't you have any better to do than annoy me?" Harry asked bored.

"Actually I do, Potter. However since my girlfriend decided to dress in the same rooms as my cousin, I have the unfortunate opportunity to stand here and wait with you."

"Who the bloody hell would want to be with anyone like you?"

"I could say the same about you." Brian said acidly. "I still don't know what my cousin sees in you, but if she's stuck with you this long, then you must have some sort of aristocracy to your character."

"Do you ever get tired of being such a prick?"

"This is me being nice to you, Potter. Deal with it."

Harry laughed unexpectedly at that. "Even Malfoy is nicer than you on his bad day."

"He goes easy on you since he's dating a close friend of yours. I, however, have an obligation to be uncivil to you until you prove to me that you are worthy of my cousin's affections."

"At least you're honest." Harry responded, oddly grateful.

"I strive to be nothing less, Potter. I'll be frank with you. I don't hold any ill-will of you at all. Pansy is my closest cousin and she means everything to me. If something were to happen to her…"

"I know." Harry responded quietly. "I worry about her every second she's not in my sight. After what happened with Voldemort last time, I guess I've gotten a little bit overprotective of her. I do love her, Stratham. She means everything to me."

"I believe you've almost passed my test, Potter. Maybe you aren't so bad after all."

"Oh Gods…we aren't going to be friends, are we?" Harry asked with mock fearfulness.

"Absolutely not. I don't befriend Gryffindors, Potter. Especially precious savior Gryffindors."

"Thank Merlin for that. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea about this conversation."

Brian scoffed as he brushed an imaginary piece of dirty of his trousers. "This conversation is solely based on me getting my point of not hurting my cousin across that thick skull of yours."

"That point has already been taken in." Harry said quietly, all traces of playfulness gone. "As long as I'm breathing, I'll do everything I can to make sure that she's safe and away from any harm. I do ask one thing of you though."

"And what's that?"

"If something were to…happen to me. Make sure she's safe, yeah? I couldn't live with myself if Voldemort were ever to get his hands on her or our children."

"You're scared about the outcome of this war." Brian stated.

"How would you feel if you've had this expectation of vanquishing a Dark Lord over your head your entire life? I remember our conversation about the two sides of this war from a while back. Everything isn't black and white in my eyes. I understand what it feels like to be caught in between two sides."

"Do you now?" Brian asked, genuinely interested.

"No one has ever _asked_ me if I wanted to help in this war." Harry said quietly. "Because of this bloody scar, it's been assumed for sixteen years that **I** would be the one to save the entire wizarding society from some deranged lunatic. How fucked up is it to put such a responsibility on one teenager?"

"Very, Potter. This is why I hold no fondness for your Light Side."

"In truth, I don't hold any fondness for it either. There are days when I feel like just disappearing and letting the people who've forced me into this to fend for themselves."

"I never would have thought you would think of such a thing, Potter. I'm impressed."

"I'm a very selfish person." Harry admitted. "I'm stuck in the middle of two sides of a war that I've been told I have to win. No one cares about how I lay awake at night, wondering which one of my friends will be targeted next. They only care about Harry Potter defeating Voldemort and nothing else."

"I see you finally understand my point, Potter. It isn't a crime to not care for either side in a war."

"That's true, but in the end, you have to choose a side. I chose the Light side simply because I don't have a death wish. I have friends that I care about, a person that I love deeply and children that I want to be alive for."

"Children? Pansy's having more than one kid?"

"Twins, actually. She found out last weekend." Harry grinned proudly. "So, do you now see why I choose to fight instead of sitting on the sidelines? It isn't because I want to be forever known as a hero or have a hero-complex, it isn't because I think the Light side is any different from the Dark side, and it certainly isn't because I feel obligated. I'm fighting for the very selfish reason of wanting to have a life with the woman I love and my children and being able to see my friends everyday. I'd say it's a pretty even trade. The wizarding world gets rid of their problem, and I get what I've always wanted."

Brian looked thoughtful as he pondered over Harry's words and reasoning. He understood the other wizard's frustrations at having a very assuming and uncaring society put their needs above all others. As he looked at Harry Potter, he began to see him in a new light. Perhaps he wasn't the arrogant git he'd always thought him to be. He was simply a bloke with a scar that society had put expectations of saving their world on.

"I actually think I'm beginning to respect you, Potter. You should have been in Slytherin."

"I almost was." Harry laughed. "I'm sure everyone would have _loved_ that."

The two boys laughed quietly at how the wizarding society would have reacted to their resident Golden Boy being in the reputed 'Dark House'. Brian turned suddenly and held his hand out to a curious Harry.

"Brian Stratham, cousin of Pansy Parkinson, and a bloke who might have figured you wrongly."

Harry smiled widely as he took the offered hand.

"Harry Potter, forced hero, who accepts your heavily disguised apology."

At that moment, Pansy and Tiliana walked out and smiled as they noticed their respective boyfriends not at each other's throats.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" Pansy laughed, walking into Harry's embrace.

"Neither did I!" Tiliana chimed as she was tucked securely in Brian's arms.

"I guess you could say we have a moment of enlightenment." Brian drawled. "Perhaps your Potter isn't so bad, Pans."

Pansy smiled warmly into Harry's green eyes as they began to make their way towards the Great Hall.

"He's not so bad at all." She agreed.

--

Blaise smiled wolfishly at the vision of perfection in front of him. His eyes ran over the silky fabric that encased the pale form like a lover. The deep, rich gold color set off the pale skin and white-blond hair beautifully and Blaise selfishly wished that it were the end of the night instead of the beginning. He wanted to reveal every inch of that milky skin to his hungry gaze and press soft butterfly kisses down the entire body.

"I guess I look okay then?" Luna asked airily, secretly preening at the Slytherin's hungry gaze.

"You look more than okay, love." Blaise agreed. "You'll be the envy of many a witch."

"You know I don't care about any of that." Luna smiled. "But I think all eyes will be on you tonight, Blaise. You look very handsome."

Blaise smiled at the compliment. Unlike the other wizards, he had chosen to wear cream colored robes that set off his olive toned skin and dark hair. In place of the usual black bow tie, Blaise had opted for the same color gold as Luna's dress.

"I think we both look stunning." Blaise said, holding his arm out. "We'll both be the envy of all."

"Has anyone told you how vain you are?" Luna laughed as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"It's a title well given." Blaise waggled his eyebrows. "When you meet my mother tomorrow, you'll see where I get it from."

"You actually want us to meet?" Luna was pleased.

"Of course I do, love. My mother knows I don't really do the whole 'relationship' thing, so when I wrote to her about you a few weeks ago, she demanded that I bring her the girl that managed to 'tame my wild ways'."

Luna laughed heartily at that. "I don't think anyone will be able to do that, Blaise. Besides, I love you and your 'wild ways'."

Blaise's heart constricted at Luna's words. Despite his revelation the week before about falling in love with Luna, he'd had yet to say the three words to her. He wanted to be sure that she felt the same before dropping the bomb on her. Now he knew for sure that she felt the same about him.

"How did I get so lucky to have you, love?" Blaise questioned.

"We're both lucky." Luna grinned. "No one has ever tried to get to know me like you did, Blaise. I guess we were fated to be together."

Blaise pulled Luna into a swift kiss as they reached the Great Hall doors. Luna threw her arms around her tall Slytherin's neck with gusto as she returned the kiss wholeheartedly. Breaking away reluctantly, Blaise leaned his forehead against Luna's looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"I love you, Luna. Despite what you think, you have managed to tame me. No other witch has ever affected me like you do. I just wanted you to know that."

Luna felt tears gathering behind her eyes at Blaise's words. She'd known for a while now that she'd fallen in love with Blaise, but she'd be uncertain of his feelings towards her. She'd had moments where she'd wanted to blurt out the truth, but fear had held her back. She'd cringed at her slip of tongue earlier, but now she was immensely grateful that she'd said what had been on her mind for weeks.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that." Luna whispered, wishing they were somewhere more private.

"Then get used to it, love. I'm going to tell you every day how much I love you." Blaise grinned. "You're going to hear it at least a thousands times tonight."

"I think I can handle that." Luna laughed. "Though I think our friends might get sick of it."

"Oh, please. As much as we've been privy to their disgusting displays of affection, I'd say they have it coming to them."

"Going to make up for lost time, then?" Luna teased.

"Oh, absolutely. First we'll start with Brian and Tiliana. They're the least disgusting. Then we'll move on to Potter and Pansy. My stomach rolls every time I'm around them. And we'll save Draco and Ginny for last. They deserve the brunt of our being extra affectionate tonight."

Luna snorted at Blaise's words. She had no doubt that he planned to do exactly that. "What about Ron and Hermione?"

"There's no way I'm going near Granger and Weasel tonight. They're halfway down the wedding aisle already. I don't think I can take _that_ much in one night." Blaise looked green at the thought.

Luna shook her head and smiled as they reached the Great Hall doors. "Whatever am I going to do with you, Blaise?"

"Oh, I could think of a few things, love. As a matter of fact…" Blaise leaned down to whisper in Luna's ear.

Blaise was still chuckling as he and a red-faced Luna made their grand entrance to the dance. He was _so_ lucky to have a girl like her in his life.

--

Ron glared at Terry Boot for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Terry turned white at the murderous glare being sent towards him and quickly turned back to his date, Susan Bones. The minute he had seen what Hermione had intended to wear to the dance, Ron had thrown a fit…mere minutes after he managed to stop drooling. He'd been complaining about how provocative the dress was ever since, but his protests fell on deaf ears.

"I still don't see why you couldn't wear a bloody jacket." Ron grumbled as he sent a withering stare towards Michael Corner.

"That would ruin the entire look, Ron!" Hermione laughed lightly. "Besides, I think I look rather nice. Don't you?"

"Of course I do, 'Mione." Ron said, his eyes roaming the room for wandering eyes. "But I'd much rather you'd shown up in your school robes than this dress. The entire school can see your _back_!"

Hermione laughed loudly as she pulled a pouting Ron towards the dance floor. She melted into his tall frame as they swayed the slow music that drifted from unseen speakers.

"You know this back is only for you, Ron." Hermione attempted to placate her boyfriend.

"I should be the only one allowed to _see_ it as well." Ron whined. "Anthony has been drooling all night, and don't even get me started on that bloody prick Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"You're entirely too possessive of me." Hermione admonished. "I wanted to look nice for you tonight."

Ron felt chagrined at the attitude he'd been giving his girlfriend all evening. He just couldn't seem to help it. He burned with an intense jealousy any time any other male stared at Hermione.

"I'm sorry…really I am. Do you still like me?" Ron gave his best puppy eyes. He felt relieved when Hermione laughed and smacked him on his arm.

"I _love_ you…despite the fact that you're an insanely jealous person." Hermione smiled as she snuggled closer to Ron and they drifted along to the music.

Further away from the couple, Draco and Ginny danced as well, talking quietly amongst their selves.

"When were you going to tell me that you'd decided to become a spy for the Order?" Ginny questioned quietly.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow after the graduation ceremonies." Draco answered. "I wanted tonight to be special and not ruin it by talking about war things."

"Oh," Ginny looked down. "When did you make the decision?"

"After the meeting with my parents, surprisingly. I felt so relieved my father didn't want me on the fast track to becoming a DeathEater. So I decided that we could use his position as an advantage. I may not have very much respect for Muggles, but I don't want to kill them."

"I'm surprised your father agreed." Ginny shook her head. "I saw an entirely new side of him that night, but I wasn't expecting him to completely change sides."

"He wasn't on a side to begin with." Draco corrected. "The Malfoys have always been neutral in any war that raged between wizards and muggles, but that all changed with my great-grandfather. Somewhere along the line, he decided that he hated all muggles and anything associated with them, and instilled that into my father's head."

"That's horrible." Ginny said sadly. "What made him hate them so much?"

"My mum thought he might have fallen in love with a muggle woman who rejected him, but no one really knows for sure."

"I guess love can make a person change radically." Ginny mused.

"I think I'm walking proof of that." Draco teased. He went to kiss her lightly on the lips, when he drew back on a groan.

"What? What's wrong?" Ginny questioned frantically.

"They're at it _again_." Draco complained as he mentally tried to erase the image his best friend and his girlfriend made in his mind.

Ginny looked over to where Draco was staring and a chuckle escaped her lips. Currently Blaise and Luna were engaged in a heavy snogfest, though the picture was ruined when Blaise looked up every few seconds to send a smirk over at Draco. He'd been at it for nearly the entire night. Especially around Ginny and Draco.

"I wonder why they've chosen to snog the most around us?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"It's payback for all the times we did the same thing to them." Brian's voice chimed in. Ginny looked at the older boy, confused.

"Usually you and Draco are too preoccupied with each other to notice how disgusted Blaise usually is at your open displays of love." Tiliana laughed. "He already tortured us earlier. He and Luna followed us around for nearly thirty minutes and proceeded to swap spit any time we looked their way."

"Then after they'd had their fill with us, they moved on to Potter and Pansy." Brian added. "Pansy went to hex him with her wand, but seeing as Potter is a secret Slytherin, he decided to pay Blaise back by snogging the daylights out of Pans, complete with arse grabbing and all. Of course, I had to interrupt that seeing as she is my cousin and all, but it had the desired effect. Blaise has since moved onto the two of you, and seeing that Draco keeps showing how disgusted he is by the display fuels Blaise's fire."

"I can't believe Luna agreed to this." Ginny laughed. "But then again, she's always been a bit cunning." Ginny added, rather proudly.

"Which is why she's my perfect companion." Blaise's smooth voice joined the conversation. "You're looking a bit green there, Dray. Something the matter?" Blaise's face was the picture of innocence.

"Fuck off." Draco said without heat. "You know you've been torturing me for the hour, you prick."

"Now you see how I felt every time you and the little one there decided to suck each other's face off." Blaise smirked. "I had nightmares about it once."

"Nargles could help with that." Luna said airily, smiling up at Blaise. He simply smiled adoringly at his girlfriend, squeezing her hand lightly.

"This is all very touching, but I think you've got your point across, Blaise." Draco rolled his eyes. "You can stop with the disgusting displays of love with Lovegood here, now."

"I could." Blaise agreed. "But I do so love to see you squirm."

Draco growled at his friend. He went to retort when Harry and Pansy joined the group.

"I see Blaise got to you as well?" Pansy laughed.

"Just to Draco, actually." Ginny smiled. "I never even noticed his actions."

"Lucky for you." Harry grimaced. "No offense, Luna, but I'd rather eat troll snot than see you kiss Zabini."

"That could be arranged, Potter." Blaise looked thoughtful. "Although I'm not sure if you'd like the consistency all that much."

Pansy looked green at the thought and the group laughed. Their laughter was cut short when a loud noise was heard outside the school's walls. They looked to their professors to see what was going on, but they looked just as confused as their students.

"Students, please remain where you are." Dumbledore said sternly. "The professors and I will investigate and will return with any news we have." Dumbledore nodded towards several professors and they made their way out of the Great Hall. Immediately, a rumble of chatter broke out in the room as many students attempted to figure out what was happening.

"What do you think is going on?" Hermione questioned, as she and Ron joined their friends.

"Whatever it is, the professors looked really worried." Tiliana said, looking towards the doors.

A loud _BANG!_ was heard outside the doors, and several students screamed when the walls shook. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others quickly whipped out their wands, ready to battle if needed. Other students began to do the same as they backed slowly away from the doors. Loud shouts were heard outside the doors for what seemed like an eternity before everything quieted suddenly.

"I can't believe this is happening right now." Harry said, as he gripped his wand tighter.

"We'll be ready for whatever is thrown our way. We're with you, Harry." Ron smiled nervously at his best friend as he held his wand out.

Harry nodded to his friends as they waited with bated breath for whatever would come through the doors of the Great Hall. The anxiety level of the students rose higher and higher as the quiet seemed to deafen the room. All of a sudden, the door banged open loudly and several students gasped as a Professors McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, and several other professors burst in, their robes torn and several wounds on each of them. Harry craned his neck to find Dumbledore, and felt a ball of dread drop in his stomach when he didn't immediately see the older wizard.

Several students ran to the Professor's aid, including Harry and his group. Many students inquired about the whereabouts of Professor Dumbledore and what had happened outside the doors. Once Madame Pomfrey had healed most of Professor McGonagall's wounds, she held her hand up to silence all questions that were being sent her way. She sent a sorrowful look towards Professor Snape, who simply held his head down, his expression dour.

"Please, calm yourselves." McGonagall said tiredly. "Our school was attacked by several DeathEaters tonight. We were able to fend them off before they could do any lasting damage."

A fearful current went through the room and Harry felt more than saw several gazes land on him. He kept his gaze firmly on his Head of House, determined not to show any emotion. He felt Pansy's warm hand slip into his, and he squeezed it gratefully.

"I'm afraid I have even more bad news as well." Professor McGonagall's voice broke down, and many Gryffindors were surprised to see their stern Head of House shed a few tears.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Seamus voiced the question on every student's mind.

"Professor," Professor McGonagall broke off again, another sob breaking out. "Professor Dumbledore has been killed."

--

A/N: I'm horrible for doing what I did, huh? Sorry guys! I never feel comfortable writing on Dumbledore's character, so it was best that I killed him off…horrible excuse. As for the lateness…I got lazy after Finals (which I did _extremely_ well on! 3 A's and 3 B's aren't too shabby! I guess being a lame updater and studying 24/7 paid off lol) and then my entire family decided to get sick, which of course, affected me. But all is well now. I'm able to breath through both my nostrils and I can actually sit for five minutes without hacking up a lung…it's a wondrous thing, I tell you! So that's my excuse for being over two weeks late, and hopefully it's good enough –inserts shameless puppy eyes-. This chapter is about 14 pages long without my rambling, which should show you just how much I'm trying to make up for my shitty updating skills. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. It's almost 12:30 am and I'm rushing to get this out quickly. Two quick things and this ridiculously long A/N will be over: Please, please vote on my poll! My next WIP will be determined by that. (I've already got an idea brewing on my D/G/B full length story.) And also, whoever is my 100th reviewer gets a one-shot written especially for them by me. Any pairing of your choosing goes! Um, that's pretty much it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget: Read, review, and as always enjoy! _Ciao!_


	15. Fifteen

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, save for the plot and Tiliana. Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_ for his character, Brian. No suing! :)

Fifteen

The grey, overcast sky set the perfect background for the somber, dark mood of those in Hogwarts. The graduation ceremonies of the graduating Seventh Years commenced, despite Professor Dumbledore's death. Once word had gotten out about his death, the Ministry went into overdrive, putting out false accusations and putting any questions about DeathEaters and Voldemort to the side.

Professor McGonagall, being the second longest member of the staff had taken up Headmistress duties, though she did so reluctantly. She reassured the students that no harm would come their way, and they would commence with the rest of the school year as that is what Dumbledore would have wanted. Now, as the Seventh Years sat in front of their parents, friends and loved ones in the magically enhanced Great Hall, not a smile was seen on any student's face.

Many students cried openly as the day they'd hoped to celebrate only served to remind them of the Headmaster they'd lost, while others simply cast their eyes downward, keeping their grief inside. Each student wore their traditional black robes with their House crest and colors stitched on the left side, signifying their graduating status. Instead of being seated by House, the students sat in alphabetical order, something Harry was grateful for, as it put him closer to Pansy. He looked over Sally-Anne Parks, a Ravenclaw, and the Patil twins and saw that she sat with her hands splayed protectively across her small bump. He sent her a small smile, and instantly a beam of happiness permeated through the cloud of misery atop his head when she sent a sad smile back and mouthed _'I love you'_. He felt a nudge on his side from his right and turned to look at Brian's concerned gaze.

"You alright, Potter?" Brian whispered, though the ceremony had yet to begin.

"Not really." Harry answered honestly. "I can't believe Professor Dumbledore is gone. Everything seems like a dream."

"I can't believe he's gone either," Brian frowned. "It doesn't seem to add up that he was killed by a rookie DeathEater."

Tiliana spoke up softly from her position beside Brian. "I heard Lord V-Voldemort was the one that killed him."

Harry frowned at the girl's words. He hadn't felt his scar tingle or burn that entire night. There was no way Voldemort could have come that close, and Harry not feel it.

"Where did you hear that from?" Harry questioned. Tiliana opened her mouth to speak, but the opening of the Great Hall doors behind them and the sudden hush over the room kept her words from being uttered. Harry felt a moment of frustration at the bad timing, but resolved to himself that he would talk to Tiliana later.

Professor McGonagall lead in the staff of Hogwarts as the crowd stood. Her face held an expression of happiness, but her eyes held a look of deep sorrow and hurt. The same could be said for many of the professors and Hagrid wept openly for their lost leader. Professor Snape held a stoic expression, though his down-turned lips belied his feelings. There was no music accompanying the professor's march and an uncomfortable silence spread over the audience. After what seemed like a decade, each professor had walked to their respective seats and Professor McGonagall had taken her place at the podium. At her nod, the crowd and professors sat.

She cleared her throat several times before she began to speak.

"Today we celebrate the passage of these remarkable young adults seated in front of you. Today we also mourn the passing of a great leader, protector, and friend." McGonagall paused again, clutching the side of the podium hard.

"As many of you know, Professor Dumbledore was killed yesterday when a group of DeathEaters attacked the school. Many of you also know that the Ministry has tried to cover up this particular fact…something I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would have frowned heavily upon had it been anyone else."

Many heads nodded in agreement at her words, and she continued on.

"Today is not a day of sadness, of grief, or of anger. Today we celebrate not only the wonderful and full life Professor Dumbledore lived, but also the graduation of a group of children that have become adults." She sent a smile into the crowd.

"Professor Dumbledore would not have wanted us to dwell on his passing, but instead look towards the future and all it holds for us. Yes, we have lost a great wizard and leader of this school, but we will prosper and remember the amazing man Albus Dumbledore was."

"To the students of the graduating class of 1998, I congratulate you on a year well done." McGonagall smiled, though her eyes were brimming with tears. "I can remember that day, which seems so long ago, when I lead a group of tiny, scared First Years into the Great Hall for their Sorting Ceremony."

The crowd laughed, as did the students, serving to dispel the somber mood.

"I can honestly say that it was a privilege to have led those First Years, as all of them have now become more than competent Witches and Wizards. I've taught all of you, and some have had the utmost honor to have been sorted into my noble house of Gryffindor." Here, Professor McGonagall smiled genuinely as laughter rang out.

"Though there were some bad apples amongst the crowd," Professor sent a meaningful glance towards Draco Malfoy, who simply shrugged and smirked, "they too, grew up to become the best witches and wizards they can be, and I am so proud."

Hermione wiped away tears as she looked over her Housemates and classmates, wondering where all the time went.

"We've had our fair share of pranks, thanks to two clever wizards I'll never forget."

"We'll never forget you either, McGonagall!" Fred and George Weasley called out from the crowd, much to everyone's amusement. Ron beamed from his seat.

"We've had times where I'm sure everyone felt the school would implode from Inter-House rivalry."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins gave each other glares, though there was no heat behind them.

"And through all of these times, good and bad, I truly believe there has never been a better class than the one that sits here right now. There is so much potential in each of you, and I full expect that you will live up to it. I see future Aurors, Healers, Professors, Quidditch players, and the pride in my heart can't seem to swell enough. We've been through so much together, and though it saddens me to see you all go, I am excited for what this new chapter in your life will bring. So, if you would, stand with me and congratulate our Hogwart's Graduating Class of 1998! Professor Dumbledore would have been so proud had he been here with us."

At the end of her speech, McGonagall had tears running down her face, though a smile of pure happiness was spread across her cheeks. The crowd surged their feet, applauding those they had come to support and for the slain Professor Dumbledore, all while wiping away tears of joy. The graduating Seventh Years stood to their feet as well, embracing and congratulating each other as they threw aside their differences and came together in their time of great joy and sadness.

--

Blaise felt an unfamiliar sensation of butterflies in his stomach as he simultaneously searched the crowd for his mother and girlfriend. After McGonagall's speech, the graduation ceremonies continued with speeches from both Granger and Draco, fulfilling their last duties as Head Girl and Head Boy. Granger kept hers simple and short, congratulating her fellow graduates on a year well done and her wish that they succeed in whatever they chose to do after Hogwarts. Draco kept his relatively short, save for a few mooning glances at his girlfriend, who sat between her parents. He hoped diligently that his meeting with her parents went as well as the one with his. Finally, after certain professors spoke and the choir performed, the graduating class was called one by one, receiving their diplomas tucked into golden wands. Blaise clutched his now as his eyes searched the crowd.

"You'll wrinkle your perfect face if you keep frowning like that." Luna teased, smiling at him. "Congratulations, Blaise. I'm so proud of you."

Blaise grinned down at his girlfriend and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Thanks, love. Hopefully Hogwarts will still be around when it's your turn next year."

"Me too,' Luna nodded. "So where's your mum? My father is speaking with Mr. Weasley at the moment, but he'll meet us out front."

"I saw her earlier, but I seem to have lost her in the crowd. She's probably chatting away with Mrs. Malfoy, completely aware that we have plans."

Luna laughed at Blaise's statement, though inside she was a ball of nerves. She had been more than excited yesterday when Blaise had said he wanted her to meet his mother, but after what had happened with Professor Dumbledore and the uncertainty surrounding the war and all those involved, Luna was scared she'd make a horrible first impression. Her mind felt as if it were scattered even more so than it usually was.

Blaise continued looking for his mother, unaware of Luna's inner turmoil. He ceased his search as he felt a tug on his hand, and looked down at Luna's worried gaze.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Luna's voice was unusually timid.

"Nonsense," Blaise snorted. "My mother will love you, and if she doesn't, I'll put a memory charm on her, making her _think_ she likes you."

A smile was tugged out of Luna at that, but it quickly turned to a frown. "I don't want to embarrass you. I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm not normally the type of girl you would regularly date, and I'm pretty sure your mum is expecting someone completely different from me."

Blaise took Luna's face firmly in hand and looked her straight in the eyes. This assured the both of them that not only would she listen to him, but know that what he was about to say was the truth

"You aren't the type of girl I would regularly date because they don't make me feel the way I do about you. No other witch I've ever been involved with had me waking up at 6 in the morning, just so I could see them off to their morning classes _and_ be happy about it. There's nothing you could do that would ever embarrass me, because I love everything about you. Your quirkiness is what first caught my interest, but it was _you_ that kept it. My mum is expecting a girl that made her son quit looking for a good time and settle down with the witch that made him grow up, and I truly believe that she won't be disappointed when she meets you."

"Oh, Blaise," Luna smiled brightly. "You really are the most perfect wizard there is."

"If that's what you think about my son, then I welcome you to our family with open arms." The two teens looked towards the source of the velvety smooth voice. Blaise simply smiled in adoration, while Luna gaped in awe. Blaise's mother was, in layman's terms, stunning.

Zora Zabini looked to be no older than her mid-thirties, and Luna made it a point to ask the woman's secret. Her lustrous black hair hung in loose curls down her back, while her midnight blue eyes shone with amusement, love and just a hint of mischief. Luna was taken aback at how similar the expression was to Blaise's own, despite the different eye colors. Her skin was just a shade darker than Blaise's and not a blemish was to be seen. She stood tall and proud, with dove grey robes that were tailored to fit her slim figure perfectly.

"I'm so proud of you, Blaise." Zora spoke, embracing her son. "I know I haven't been the greatest mother, but I wanted you to know that."

A slight red hue came to Blaise's cheeks as his mother's words flowed over him. He really did love her, despite her faults.

"Thanks mum." He smiled. "There's someone I've wanted you to meet for the longest. Zora Zabini, meet Luna Lovegood, my girlfriend and the love of my life."

Luna blushed at Blaise's introduction, but smiled nonetheless. She was greatly surprised when, instead of the expected handshake, Mrs. Zabini pulled her into a tight hug. Luna's nostrils were invaded with the scent of exotic nostrils, and she was sure that she got just at tiny bit of curly hair in her mouth.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you." Zora smiled. "Here, let me have a look at you."

Zora's blue eyes traveled over Luna's form unwaveringly from the top of her head to her feet, and Luna managed not to flinch even once. As Zora was inspecting her, she made little odd comments here and there, none of them insulting.

"I can see you're from fine breeding, Luna Lovegood. Tell me, who are you parents?"

Luna gulped as she answered, "Xenophilius and Allestra Lovegood, ma'am."

"Oh, there's no need for that 'ma'am' business, dear. I'm hardly thirty-six yet. I had my little Blaise very young." Blaise rolled his eyes, causing Luna to laugh lightly. "The name Xenophilius sounds very familiar…where might I know him from?"

"He writes for the Quibbler." Luna said quietly. "I'm sure you've heard of it…"

"Of course I have! I own a monthly subscription to that magazine." Luna looked surprised at Mrs. Zabini's words. She never thought a witch of her standing would ever be caught reading her father's magazine. "I can't wait to meet the man behind it all. And your mother?"

"Oh, she died when I was nine." Luna said easily. "It's just been me and my father ever since."

Zora clucked sympathetically and reached down to squeeze Luna's hand. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Blaise's father tragically died only a year after his birth, so you two have that in common."

Luna nodded, deciding that she and Mrs. Zabini would get along famously. It was clear where Blaise got his fondness for eccentrics from.

"Well mum, we have lunch reservations at 1 and it's just now 12:15, so we'd better get a move on." Blaise interrupted, pleased that his mother and girlfriend had made some sort of connection.

"Of course, of course," Zora waved a slender hand. "Your Luna and I will have so much to talk about over lunch."

"And my father," Luna added as she caught sight of him.

"So I take it we'll be having a long lunch then?" Blaise smiled down at his girlfriend.

"If your mother is as professional at chatting as my father, then I'd say we'll be at lunch for at least three to five hours." Luna teased, loving the faintly horrified look in Blaise's eyes.

"Just wonderful," Blaise muttered as Luna's father joined them. "This is payback for that comment I made yesterday, isn't it?"

Luna only winked.

--

Pansy gripped Harry's hand tightly as she searched the crowd for her parents. After all the diplomas had been given out and the graduation ceremony had finally ended, Pansy immediately latched herself onto Harry, going through the motions of him greeting nearly every witch and wizard and shaking more hands than she'd ever done in her lifetime. Now, as the last of the guests and students trickled out, Pansy felt a rush of anxiety as she thought about the secret she'd been keeping for nearly four months now.

Harry, though calm on the outside, was just as nervous as Pansy. He didn't even want to think about what Blayne Parkinson would do to him once he found out about Pansy's pregnancy. He could only hope that the older wizard wouldn't ban him from ever seeing his daughter again.

"I don't think I've ever been quite this nervous to see my parents." Pansy attempted to joke.

Harry smiled weakly down at her as he too anxiously searched the crowd for the Parkinsons.

"Maybe they won't be as mad as we think they'll be." Harry didn't sound too convinced.

"Oh, they'll be mad." Pansy corrected. "What we need to worry about is how _long_ they'll be mad. It's always a gamble with my parents when I've done something to upset them. Sometimes my father is the more reasonable one, and other times my mum is."

Harry gulped nervously. Blayne Parkinson was scary, but Camille Parkinson was even scarier. The woman could maim with one venomous glare.

"Let's just hope your father is the one who's more upset," Harry said. "I don't think I could handle your mum being upset with me. She's scary."

Pansy laughed, the tension in her body suddenly losing its tight hold. She spotted her parents and waved them over, keeping the bright smile on her face.

"Well, here goes nothing." Pansy whispered as her parents walked up to the couple.

"Pansy, love, I'm so very proud of you!" Camille gushed, pulling Pansy into a warm embrace.

"Thanks mum." Pansy smiled.

"You looked beautiful up there, Pansy." Blayne's voice was gruff, but a smile was on his face.

"Thanks dad." Pansy embraced her father, belatedly realizing how much she'd missed the man.

"Harry, you looked very handsome as well." Camille smiled softly at him. "I'm sure your parents would have been proud."

Harry blushed, a feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body at Camille's words. "Thanks, Mrs. Parkinson. That means a lot."

"I told you to call me Camille," the older witch gently chided. "I don't think that's changed since the last time I saw you."

"Sorry Camille. It just feels weird calling an adult by their first name." Harry smiled.

"I trust you've been taking care of my little girl?" Blayne's cold voice interrupted.

"Yes sir." Harry turned towards Pansy's father.

"He did well Uncle Blayne." Brian's voice cut into the conversation, and Harry couldn't be any more grateful. "He passed my test with flying colors. I insulted him continuously since I got here, and not once did he hex me."

Brian sent a smirk towards Harry, and the latter simply rolled his eyes.

"That was only out of respect for me." Pansy laughed. "Had you been any other Slytherin, you'd still be getting hexed."

"Now, now children," Camille cut in. "Save all of that for later. Harry and Pansy insisted on having an intimate lunch with us, so we must be going. Brian, we'll see you at the house later? I believe you have someone for us to meet as well, correct?"

Brian cleared his throat, suddenly put on the spot. "Aunt Camille, I really don't want to scare her away. We've only been dating for about a week or so. Don't you think it's a bit early to meet the relatives?"

"Absolutely not," Camille's voice was stern. "I expect to see you at dinner tonight."

"Oh, Camille, I invited Brian and his girlfriend to dinner at the Weasley's tonight." Brian sent Harry a grateful look.

"No problem, Harry. I'll see you for brunch tomorrow, Brian. Bring along your friend." Camille's voice allowed for no argument and Brian reluctantly nodded his head.

"Well, we should get going. We'll see you at home in a bit." Camille and Blayne nodded to the three teens, before making their way out of the Great Hall.

"Sorry, mate." Harry's voice was sheepish. "I tried to save you from that."

Brian waved his had in an unconcerned matter. "Don't worry about it, Potter. I'm sure Tili will jump at the chance to surprise Aunt Camille. Not that she'll be surprised, of course. She's probably known all along."

Harry and Pansy laughed. "Well, you're still invited for dinner at the Weasley's tonight. Ron will have a fit, but there will be a lot of people around, so he won't go too crazy."

"I'll show up just to ruffle Weasley's feathers." Brian smirked and with a wave, walked off.

"Well, we'd better get going." Pansy's voice was resigned. "They'll find out sooner or later."

"I wish it could have been later." Harry mumbled as they walked out.

--

Parkinson Manor was not at all what Harry had expected it to be. As he and Pansy stepped out of the fireplace into a light, airy sitting room, Harry took a minute to take in his surroundings. The room had a soothing effect to it, with the pale greens, creams, and browns coming together marvelously. Pansy tugged on his hand, and Harry followed behind her, taking in her family portraits as they made their way to the dining room. He was unsurprised to see several Malfoys and Blacks mixed in.

"I guess we have more in common that we thought." Harry nodded to one of Sirius' many cousins.

"Well, you know purebloods married other purebloods back in those days, so it's pretty common to have familial ties with other families. Somewhere down the line I'm related to Draco, Blaise, and even the Weasleys." Pansy smiled.

"We're just like one big dysfunctional family." Harry teased.

"Pretty much," Pansy agreed. "Okay, so before we go in there, let's get some sort of plan together as to how we'll break the news."

Harry nodded. "I think we should wait until after lunch is over. I'd hate for your father to try and kill me on an empty stomach."

A bubble of laughter burst out of Pansy's lips before she could stop it. "That would be unfortunate." Pansy grinned. "So, we'll tell them after lunch, give them some time to let it settle in, and hopefully all will go well and we'll be able to talk about this like adults."

Harry's nerves returned in full force, but he smiled nonetheless. "Maybe it won't be as bad as we're making it out to be."

"I hope you're right." Pansy took a deep breath and walked into the dining room, pasting a bright smile on her face. Her parents looked up at smiled; rather Camille smiled while Blayne simply glared at Harry.

"Sit down," Camille waved towards two empty chairs. "Lunch should be served in a few moments."

The two teens sat; Harry across from Camille and Pansy across from Blayne.

"I'm sorry to hear about Professor Dumbledore." Camille said, placing a napkin on her lap. "It's a great loss to us all."

"It was a shock to us all." Harry stated. "I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that he's gone. I kept waiting for him to pop up all morning."

Pansy squeezed Harry's hand, shooting him a sympathetic smile. "I think we all were." She stated. "I didn't have that much love lost on our Headmaster, but I would never have wished death upon him."

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall will do fine job in his place." Camille smiled. "She seems like a stern, strong woman."

"Oh, she is." Harry laughed. "She was my Head of House, and there wasn't a thing I could get away with under her sharp eye. I think Hogwarts will do well under her."

Conversation was cut short as House Elves began bringing in their lunch. They kept it simple; Salad dressed in vinaigrette, steaming broccoli soup, and various cold cuts and cheeses. They all dug in, small bits of dialogue traded here and there. Pansy dug in the most, as she had skipped breakfast earlier due to her nervousness and sadness. Camille's sharp eye didn't miss that detail.

"Pansy, darling, has Harry not been feeding you?" The older witch teased.

Pansy blushed scarlet, trading a look with Harry. At his nod, she placed her fork down carefully and faced her parents.

"Um mum, dad, I have something I need to tell you." She spoke quietly.

"You're severing ties with Mr. Potter?" Blayne's voice was hopeful and he ignored the glare his wife sent in his direction.

"Not quite," Pansy rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid we're in it for the long haul."

"That's perfectly fine, dear. Now what is it you need to tell us?"

Harry grabbed Pansy's hand, and she shot him a grateful look. Taking a deep breath, Pansy blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant."

A tense silence filled the room as Blayne and Camille stared at the two teens, their expressions void of any emotion. Finally, Blayne spoke.

"With what?"

--

A/N: I actually updated on time for once! My Christmas gift to you all. :) I hope you enjoyed it, I hope everyone has a great Christmas holiday (or whatever you celebrate), and the next update should be coming soon. Don't forget the poll, forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes, and lastly: Merry Christmas!


	16. Sixteen

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing save for the plot and Tiliana. Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_, for his character Brian. This means you can't sue us. :)

Sixteen

Pansy stared at her father, confusion evident on her face at his ludicrous question.

"Um, with a baby?" Pansy eyed her father nervously. "I know it's a lot to take in, but Harry and I are hoping that you won't be too angry with us."

"Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, it was never my intention for Pansy to become pregnant." Harry said earnestly, nervously looking between the two shell-shocked parents. "I was actually going to ask you about marriage with Pansy in the future, but then this came up and, um," Harry trailed off nervously, giving a small chuckle.

"So you're pregnant with a baby?" Blayne questioned once again, looking at the two nervous teens.

"Um, yes," Pansy answered, wringing her hands nervously. "Are you alright dad?"

"Not really, Pansy." Blaine answered through clenched teeth. "What about your plans? Having a child would hinder them."

Pansy quelled down the anger that boiled inside her at her father's words. Getting into an argument with him wouldn't do her or Harry any good. "It wouldn't, dad. I've had a while to think about this, and having the babies wouldn't hinder anything. I'd be starting out a little bit later than the others, but," Pansy was interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Babies?" Camille looked as if she were ready to faint. "You mean you're having _twins_?"

Pansy smiled fondly down at her little bump, resting her hands on it, protectively. "Yes, mum. Harry and I are having twins. I just found out last weekend. I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't find the right time. Harry wanted to tell you before the end of the school year, but I wanted to wait because I thought you would take me out of school."

"This is…surprising to say the least, Pansy." Camille began. "Your father and I are going to need some time to get used to the fact that you're pregnant. I still can't quite believe it myself."

Pansy nodded her head sadly. "Are you both terribly angry with me?"

"Not angry," Blayne spoke up, his voice gentle. "We're just _really_ surprised. When you told us you had important news, Pansy, having a child was the last thing on our minds."

"I know, dad, but I'm not sorry about the pregnancy. I love Harry and he loves me and all this means is that we're starting our family a bit earlier than planned."

Blayne and Camille nodded, and then Blayne spoke to Harry. "I trust you've been taking care of my daughter, Potter?"

"Yes sir." Harry spoke up quickly. "I think I've been on her more than Madame Pomfrey was about her eating habits."

"How many people knew besides us?" Camille questioned thoughtfully.

"Just our friends, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Madame Pomfrey," Pansy answered. "We begged them not to say anything to you until I was feeling better. I'd had a fainting spell a few weeks ago and that's how they found out."

"Sweetheart, I really do wish you'd told us sooner." Camille gently reprimanded her daughter. "Having a child is a dangerous thing. There's no guarantee that you _or_ the children will make it through the pregnancy. I expect you to do better in the future, alright?"

"Yes, mum," Pansy hid a smile. "I know that you're both still wrapping your heads around my pregnancy, but just remember that these babies are your grandchildren. I hope that you'll accept them and not try and convince me to cast Harry out of my life." Pansy sent a meaningful glance towards her father, who had the grace to blush slightly.

Blayne cleared his voice and stood, along with Camille. He addressed his next statement to Harry. "You got my daughter this way, so now the only solution is to marry her. I'll not take no for an answer, Potter."

Harry quickly tampered down the grin that threatened to take over his entire face. Keeping a calm demeanor, Harry nodded slowly, careful not to show Mr. Parkinson just how happy he was at his words. "I agree, Mr. Parkinson. The only solution is to marry Pansy, and I will do so."

"Good. You'll both be ready in three days time." With that, Blayne and Camille walked out of the room, leaving two bewildered teens in their wake. Pansy turned to Harry, happiness and anger waging a silent war on her face.

"What the hell did you just get us into, Harry Potter?"

--

Draco's stomach was in knots as he and Ginny made their way to the Floo. After being congratulated by his parents and various other witches and wizards he'd known since he was small, Ginny had grabbed his hand and told him that they were due at the Burrow. She'd paused long enough to speak to his parents, receive a surprising, but not unwelcome, embrace from his mother, and a near smile from his father. Both he and Ginny were amused by that.

"Gin, we'll be there in time. There's no need to try and pull my arm off." Draco gently teased his girlfriend. She looked back at him, as if she finally realized someone was behind her and blushed.

"Sorry Draco. I'm just so nervous about everything. Meeting your parents went much better than I'd ever hoped for, but my family is inconsistent. I'm surprised Ron hasn't blabbed to mum about us yet."

"I think you threatening to dismember him and then call up Viktor Krum to comfort Granger is the reasoning behind that." Draco laughed at the memory of Weasley's horror-filled face. "I'm sure he'll be our biggest supporter now."

"I highly doubt that." Ginny smiled. "But at least that bought us some time. All I told my parents was that I had someone very special I wanted them to meet and they've been trying to figure it out ever since."

"I'm sure when I walk through the door they'll be more than surprised." Draco muttered to himself. Ginny sent him a sympathetic look, but didn't respond. They reached the Floo and Ginny grabbed his hand once more, while reaching out for the Floo powder with her other hand. She took a deep breath, and turned to him before she threw in the powder.

"You ready?"

"Not really." Draco answered honestly and was rewarded with an amused grin.

"It'll be fine." Ginny promised, and then threw the Floo powder into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

Draco felt the green flames engulf his and Ginny's body, and before he knew it, he was stepping out into a cozy, if not cramped, living room. Ginny grabbed his hand once more, and took him straight into the kitchen, where Molly Weasley was directing dishes and silverware to the table, and checking bubbling pots and pans.

"Mum!" Ginny had to scream over the noise of the clinking plates. Molly Weasley turned slightly, then as she spotted Ginny, laughed in surprise.

"Ginny, love, I didn't even see you there!" The woman turned around, and Draco felt the butterflies intensify as her gaze turned to him. A flicker of surprise crossed her face, but was replaced instantly with a smile of welcome.

"You must be the young man Ginny talked to us about!" Molly moved to take Draco into a warm embrace and Draco instantly felt at ease. If he could win Mrs. Weasley over, the rest of Ginny's family would be no problem.

"Mum, this is Draco Malfoy." Ginny grinned. "We've been dating for nearly a year."

"Draco Malfoy?" Molly questioned, looking the pale-blonde haired boy over. "Why he's nothing like Ron and Harry made him out to be. You look so much like your mother, Draco dear. I'm sure she doesn't remember me though." Molly laughed sadly.

"Actually, she does." Draco interjected. "Ginny met my parent last weekend, and she mentioned how close you two were when you were younger."

"Did she?" Molly smiled. "Your mother and I got into many things in our younger days. Narcissa Black was a real spitfire back then."

"She still is." Draco clarified, grinning widely. "Gin and I may have mentioned that you two could get together for tea, once everything is over. I'm sure she'd love to catch up with you."

Molly sent a smile at Draco as she moved back into the kitchen. "I think that would be a lovely idea. It'll be a treat to catch up with Cissy. It's been too long. And now our children are matched up…we'll have _so_ much to talk about!"

Draco and Ginny exchanged nervous glances, but smiled nonetheless. "So, you're alright with me dating Draco, mum?" Ginny questioned, wanting to know for sure.

"He's a lovely young man, handsome, and very well-spoken and respectful. I approve heartily. But your father and brothers…" Molly trailed off.

"I know," Ginny said. "They're an entirely different story. What do you think the twins will do?"

"Well, when I mentioned that you would be bringing someone for us to meet, they immediately excused themselves to their shop. So Draco, don't accept anything that doesn't come from mine, Ginny, or my husband's hands."

Draco gulped nervously as he nodded. "They wouldn't poison me, would they?"

Ginny and Molly laughed lightly as the sounds of heavy footsteps began filling the air.

"Not on purpose."

Draco went stark white.

--

Ron glared at Malfoy as he pressed another light kiss to Ginny's lips. The Weasley household was alive with laughter and chatter as the post-graduation party he'd begged his mum to let him have roared on. Several students from each House, including non-graduates mingled with one another, reminiscing about their time at Hogwarts and what they planned on doing now that they'd graduated and what pranks could be planned for the new Seventh Years.

"Glaring at him won't make him stop." Hermione teased as she followed Ron's scathing gaze.

"I wish it would incinerate him." Ron grumbled darkly. "Can you believe mum _likes_ him? He must have put some sort of curse on her. There's no way she'd willingly like a Malfoy."

"Malfoy isn't all that bad." Hermione reasoned. "He's changed a lot since he started dating Ginny. Not once has he called me 'mudblood' since they began dating."

"That doesn't stop him from torturing _me_!" Ron grimaced as he watched Ginny run her finger down the ferret's chest. "I swear he goes out of his way to say something degrading to me every time we cross paths."

Hermione laughed. "Are you sure it's not you that starts the instigations? You do have a hot temper, Ronald."

Ron flushed guiltily at Hermione's words, but continued glaring. "The insults fly out before I can stop them. He shouldn't retaliate."

"That's the worse excuse I've ever heard." Hermione grinned.

Ron's response was cut off as two figures walked in from the Floo and his sour expression morphed into a wide smile.

"Harry! I was wondering when you'd get here."

Harry grinned at his two best friends as he dusted off a bit of Floo powder that had accumulated from the short ride.

"You know I had to speak with Pansy's parents." Harry grinned over at the dark-haired witch, who'd made her way towards her fellow Housemates, Blaise, Tiliana, and Brian.

"I'd almost forgotten. How did it go?" Hermione asked with some concern.

"Surprisingly well," Harry laughed. "I was expected to leave out of Parkinson Manor with no girlfriend and several hexes being sent my way, but they took it all in stride. I think they're still in a bit of shock, so I'm sure at least three Howlers will be sent my way in the coming weeks."

"So Pansy's dad had no problem with his only child being pregnant by Harry Potter?" Hermione asked dubiously.

Harry looked sheepish as he answered. "He's still getting used to the idea, actually. Before we left, he proposed to me."

"WHAT?!"

Ron and Hermione's outburst had nearly everyone looking at them curiously, much to Harry's embarrassment. He waited until most of the attention had drifted away from them before he answered.

"I don't think I heard you right, mate." Ron shook his head. "Did you say Mr. Parkinson proposed to you?"

"Um, sort of," Harry answered vaguely.

"What do you mean _sort of_?" Hermione was ready to go through the roof at Harry's answer.

"He didn't ask to marry me, if that's what you're worried about." Harry smiled. "He demanded that I marry Pansy, to which I agreed. It wasn't like we weren't going to anyway."

Hermione's smile lit up the room, while Ron congratulated him, though a bit reluctantly.

"I can't believe you and Parkinson are getting married." Ron shook his head. "I though you said her dad hated you."

"He does." Harry agreed. "But I guess he forgot for the time being. Here's the thing though, guys. The wedding is in three days."

"Three days?" Hermione screeched. "How does Mr. Parkinson expect you and Pansy to plan a wedding in three days?"

"If anyone can plan a quick wedding, my mother can." Pansy's voice entered the conversation. She smiled at Hermione and Ron before taking Harry's hand in her own.

"Don't you think this is a bit sudden?" Hermione was always ready to be the voice of reason.

"Not really. It was headed there anyway. Why not speed things up a bit?" Pansy winked at Hermione. "Don't act as if you and Weasley here aren't five steps away from the altar as well."

Both Ron and Hermione blushed as Pansy's words washed over them.

"That may be so," Hermione ignored Pansy's smug look, "but three days is still too soon. You haven't even announced an engagement!"

"'Mione, I know you're only thinking of what's best for us, but Pansy and I are going to be married in three days, and I don't think it would hurt to be happy for us." Harry gently chided his best friend.

Hermione bit her lip, torn between arguing and congratulating the happy couple. She opted for the latter. It was best not to anger a pregnant lady and a temperamental wizard.

"Of course I'm happy for you." Hermione placated. "I'm sure the wedding will be lovely."

"My mother would have it no other way." Pansy's face was a picture of happiness. "At first I was extremely angry at Harry for deciding our future without me, but now I'm more than excited to be Mrs. Harry Potter."

Ron tried not to gag at the overly affectionate couple in front of him, and instead cleared his throat loudly as the two lovebirds looked as if they were about to attack each other. That was something he'd rather not see or think about.

"Well, congratulations again, Harry. I'm really happy for the both of you." Ron clapped Harry on his shoulder.

"You'll be my best man, won't you Ron?" Harry grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! No one else is good enough to stand by you." Ron teased.

"And you'll be one of my bridesmaids, Hermione?" Pansy questioned.

Hermione looked startled at the request, but smiled. "Of course I will, Pansy. Thank you for wanting me to."

"You're not that bad for a Gryffindor." Pansy waved off the gratitude. "And you're Harry's best friend, so it wouldn't be right to not include you."

"I'm still thankful that you want me to be a part of the occasion." Hermione pulled Pansy into a warm embrace.

"I guess I should make the announcement, then?" Harry asked Pansy.

"Whenever you're ready, love."

Harry squeezed her hand and then went to stand in the middle of the room. He clinked on a glass he'd found nearby, successfully gathering everyone's attention. Once he was sure every eye was on him, Harry spoke.

"First, I just want to congratulate my fellow graduates on a year well done." Harry paused as cheers and applause filled the air. Once it died down, Harry continued. "I'm so glad I met all of you, and I hope we'll continue to be friends in the years to come. Now, as most of you know, Pansy Parkinson and I have been seeing each other for the past year almost and I wanted to include you all in on our happy news We're engaged and to be married in three days time!"

A murmur rose through the crowd, but congratulations and applause ensued. Everyone was all smiles as they congratulated Harry and Pansy. The couple soon found themselves surrounded by their friends as they tried to get the story out of Harry.

"You went and got yourself engaged without telling me first?" Seamus grumbled good-naturedly. "Now there's no time for a bachelor party!"

Harry laughed, ignoring the scathing look Pansy sent him and Seamus. "It was a sudden decision, Seamus. You know I wouldn't keep in you in the dark on purpose."

"Yeah, yeah," Seamus grinned. "So I guess that means I won't be able to convince the missus to let us throw you one, then?"

"Don't test me, Finnegan." Pansy growled, much to Seamus' amusement.

"We can celebrate Harry's happy occasion here." Neville's shy voice broke through. "It is a party after all. It can just be a graduation and engagement party all at once."

"I think I like that idea, Longbottom." Pansy sent an approving glance towards the dark-haired boy. "Maybe there's hope for you Gryffindors after all."

The group laughed at Pansy's remark. "It's too bad there's no alcohol anywhere." Dean said forlornly. "Then we could _really_ call it a celebration."

"Who says we don't?" Fred and George's voices burst through the crowd. "Mum and dad think their clever when they hide all their goodies, but they should know by now that they can never hide anything from us! Right, Gred?"

"Precisely, Forge. Now all we have to do is convince the adults to take their celebrating elsewhere." No one knew which twin was which, but agreed nonetheless.

"And how will you go about doing that?" Ginny asked. "Mum and dad never let us have a party without their supervision."

"Mum and dad never let us have a party, _period_." Ron corrected.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, Gin-bug." Fred, or maybe George, answered Ginny's question. "We've already set something up."

The twins raced off, while the rest looked after them, confusion in many of their faces.

"Well, whatever they'd planned will undoubtedly work." Harry grinned. "I've never known a plan of theirs to go awry."

"That's what I'm scared of." Ginny stated dryly. "The fact that they've already planned this sends red flags up everywhere."

"I'm sure it won't be too bad." Ron answered, though he didn't sound sure. "It's not like they're going to make them _disappear_ or anything."

"I wouldn't put it past them." Hermione stated. "You know how they are."

"Unfortunately, I do." Ron grimaced. "Maybe I should go and see what they're up to."

"I'll come with you." Hermione offered. The two walked off, while the rest of the group chattered amongst themselves, the main topic being the engagement of Harry and Pansy.

"So how did you manage to convince your father to let you marry Harry?" Brian asked, eyebrows raised. "He hates him."

"I didn't do anything." Pansy stated. "Father ordered Harry to marry me."

Brian laughed at the absurdity of the statement, but he was not surprised. "That sounds like something Blayne Parkinson would do. So how did they take the news?"

"Better than I expected. They were both surprised and a little upset, but I expected that. They came around quickly, though. Well, sort of." Pansy smiled.

"I'm glad for you, Pansy." Brian said, and he was. "You deserve a bit of happiness in your life."

"I do, don't I?" Pansy teased. "So does this mean you'll be in the wedding? Harry hasn't gotten around to it, but I'm sure he'll want you to be one of his groomsmen, seeing as you're both getting along a lot better."

"I'll think about it." Brian pretended to ponder. "There are so many other things I could be doing that day."

The cousins were still laughing when Tiliana and Harry made their way towards them.

"What so funny?" Tiliana asked curiously, slipping her hand in Brian's unconsciously.

"Just a bit of family humor." Brian said lightly.

"I'm sure," Tiliana quipped.

Harry spoke up, suddenly remembering that he had made a point to speak to Tiliana earlier.

"Hey, Tiliana can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Harry. What is it?"

"Remember what we were talking about earlier? At graduation," Harry clarified. Harry watched as the girl thought back, before realization dawned on her features.

"Yeah. About Professor's Dumbledore's death, right?" Tiliana asked cautiously.

"Right. Remember when you'd said you heard that Voldemort had killed Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes." Tiliana's voice was guarded now, as if she thought Voldemort was right around the corner.

"Who did you hear it from?" Harry asked the question, he'd wanted to all day.

Tiliana looked around, her features drawn tight. When she was sure no one was listening, she spoke in hushed tones.

"I didn't really hear it, per se. I was wandering the halls after we were all sent back to our dorms, when I overheard Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall speaking. It seemed as if they were arguing, but I couldn't hear them clearly enough to tell."

"Why would they be arguing?" Harry pondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was about must have been very important. Anyway, I was just about to leave when I heard Professor McGonagall say that they couldn't tell anyone that Lord Voldemort had been on school grounds. Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in all of the wizarding society, and to hear that Voldemort had been able to breach the extensive wards would cause a stir amongst the witches and wizards."

"That's impossible." Harry stated calmly, while taking Tiliana's words in. "There's no way Voldemort could have been out there. I would have _felt_ it." Harry pointed towards his scar.

"I'm just telling you what I heard, Harry." Tiliana stated calmly. "I don't know for sure if it's true, but that's what they were arguing about."

Pansy sent Harry a concerned glance. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"I'm not sure." Harry started to pace. "How could I not have felt Voldemort's presence that night?" He asked, more to himself than the others. "I always know when he's near."

"There could be an explanation to that." Brian said, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Like what?" Tiliana asked, curious.

"Whoever they saw, might _not_ have been Voldemort. Like Potter said. He's aware of whenever Voldemort is around. Maybe Voldemort realized this when he staged his attack on Hogwarts, and got someone else to stand in his place."

Pansy and Harry shook their heads, not wanting to believe it.

"Just think about it. You have a connection with him, Potter. If he had come within an inch of the school, you would have automatically known. Therefore, the attack would have been virtually impossible, as everyone would have been alerted to the DeathEater's presence."

"That actually makes sense." Tiliana spoke up. "He could have created a copy of himself, which would have had no connection to you, Harry."

"Oh, gods." Pansy looked sick. "You mean we could potentially be dealing with _two_ Voldemorts?"

"Unfortunately." Brian grimaced. "I mean, I'm not completely sure that's the case, but it's pretty valid, don't you think?"

"It's more than valid." Harry said, his posture rigid. "That's just the thing the bastard would do to throw us off."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Pansy asked, her fear growing rapidly. "It's bad enough that there's _one_ Voldemort, but two of them? That's a catastrophe."

"We have to talk to the Order." Harry stated firmly. "They need to know about this possibility, so they can be prepared."

"Tonight?" Pansy asked, bringing her hands down protectively across her belly.

"No, not tonight, love." Harry embraced his fiancée. "Tonight, we'll just put all of this at the back of our minds and celebrate our engagement and graduation. Tomorrow we'll worry."

Pansy nodded, hugging Harry to her hard. Tomorrow they would worry.

--

A/N: I'm on a roll with these timely updates, huh? Lol I hope everyone had a great New Years…I know I did. I won over 200 bucks at the casino, had a strawberry daiquiri, and then slept the rest of the day. :) Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! The last part just came rushing at me, and I had to get it down before it went away. Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I think I managed to catch them all, but I can never be too sure. Also, make sure to check my profile for upcoming stories this year! I'm working on them as well as this one, so hopefully I'll have them completed when I plan to post. Don't forget to vote on the poll, and don't forget my little contest I'm holding! And you know the drill: Read, review, and as always enjoy! _Ciao!_


	17. Seventeen

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing save for the plot and Tiliana. Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_ for his character, Brian. No suing!

Seventeen

Harry paced back and forth in front of the closed door, occasionally sending it murderous glances. The party had gone well, even after the revelation that there was potentially two Voldemorts on the loose. Somehow the twins had managed to round up all the adults and convinced them to continue their celebration at the Leaky Cauldron, much to everyone's surprise. They came back with wide grins, holding up several bottles of Firewhisky which was quickly consumed in a short amount of time. It was a miracle that none of them were caught when the adults returned earlier than normal.

"Glaring at the door like that won't make them come out any quicker." Pansy's soft voice floated over to Harry. "Why don't you sit down? You're making me dizzy with all that pacing."

Harry sent his girlfriend a sheepish grin, taking a seat next to her.

"Sorry, love. I just hate that they're still keeping me in the dark, even though _I'm_ supposed to be the one to defeat Voldemort. You'd think by now they'd want to include me on these meetings."

Pansy smiled sympathetically at Harry, understanding his frustration. "They still think of you as a child, Harry. I don't think they're ready to accept you as an adult just yet. Pacing outside of the door while cursing under your breathe doesn't help matters either.

Pansy grinned when Harry rolled his eyes. "You just have to show them that you're an adult and you won't stand for being kept in the dark about matters that concern your future."

"You think they'll include me then?" Harry pondered aloud.

"No." Pansy laughed. "It's going to take some time to convince them, but better now than never right?"

"Of course," Harry smiled. "So I guess bursting in there and demanding they include me won't work?"

Pansy laughed aloud at Harry's cheekiness, glad that most of the tension he'd been carrying around all morning had diminished. She was about to reply when the door housing various Order members opened and Remus Lupin stuck his head out.

"Remus? Everything alright?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Yes, of course." Remus smiled, motioning Harry forwards. "We just want to have a little talk with you."

"Of course!" Harry scrambled towards the door, pausing long enough to look back and send a beaming smile towards Pansy. She smiled back, motioning him to go ahead. Taking a deep breath, Harry squared his shoulders and walked in.

The first thing Harry noticed upon entering was the empty chair at the head of the table. Harry felt the familiar pang of loss hit him as he thought of Professor Dumbledore, and how he'd never again see the twinkling blue eyes aimed at him again. Harry clamped down on the tears behind his eyes and instead focused on the rest of the Order members who stared back at him.

"Harry, why don't you sit down?" Kingsley motioned at an empty seat, and Harry complied, grinning when Tonks sprouted black hair and green eyes.

"I know you've been frustrated at being kept in the dark," Kingsley began, "but I assure you it was for the best. Because of your connection to the Dark Lord, we all felt that the less you knew the better. None of us are sure that he can't delve into your mind and discover any plans we have for his demise."

"I understand that, sir, but –" Harry was cut off by Snape's oily voice.

"I think we all know how inept you are at Occlumency, Potter. Our keeping you in the dark was necessary."

Harry glared at the Potions professor, but deep down he knew that Snape was right. He was horrid at masking his emotions, which was his biggest weakness.

"We've had time to discuss your revelation that the Dark Lord has managed to create a replica of his self that has no connection to you, and we're all in agreement that you may be right." Kingsley stated, nodding at Harry.

"So what do you suppose we do about it?" Harry asked, ready for whatever course of action they'd decided upon.

"We're not sure about that just yet, Harry." Tonks spoke up. "But I've made sure that whatever we decide to do, you'll be included."

Harry sent a grateful smile at the witch. "I appreciate that, Tonks. So what do we do in the mean time?" Harry addressed his last question to the occupants in the room.

"We just go about things as if nothing is wrong." Remus said, smiling at Harry. "The less we draw attention to ourselves, the less the Dark Lord will be suspicious. We want to take him by surprise."

"I'm supposed to be marrying Pansy in two days. How will that _not_ draw attention?" Harry gazed at the faces around the table, daring them to ask him to call off the wedding.

"I'm sure Miss Parkinson won't mind a low-key wedding, dear." Molly Weasley smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure her parents want different for her, but they'll understand the need for secrecy once you explain everything."

"I'll try my best to convince them." Harry did not look forward to telling that to Mrs. Parkinson.

"Actually," Arthur Weasley spoke up, "if Harry and Pansy were to have a low-key wedding, wouldn't that trigger alarm? The Parkinsons are a well-established family, and are known for throwing lavish parties."

A murmur rose as the Order members considered this.

"Arthur is right." Kingsley stated. "If Harry and Miss Parkinson were to wed privately, that would create an even bigger buzz about why they were so quiet about it, which would no doubt alert the Dark Lord. Good thinking, Arthur. Harry, you and your fiancée will go about planning your wedding normally."

"Thank Merlin for that." Harry muttered quietly, which earned him a giggle from Tonks who overheard.

"And try not to worry, Harry." Remus clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Everything is going to work out in our favor. We'll all make sure of it."

"I hope you're right." Harry stated calmly before standing and walking out.

--

"I'm guessing from your silence it didn't go so well." Pansy stated, as she and Harry made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Pansy had initially been excited that Harry was now being included in the Order, however, when he'd come out looking sullen and refusing to speak, Pansy began to have her doubts.

"They told me the reason they haven't been including me on any details was because of my lack of Occlumency skills." Harry said after a lengthy silence.

"You aren't any good at it though." Pansy said gently, hoping she wouldn't upset Harry too much. "It's rubbish that they're just now getting around to telling you their reasons for keeping you in the dark, but they've got a point."

Harry sighed, wishing he'd paid more attention during Snape's 'lessons', though he often though of them as torture sessions.

"I understand where they're coming from, and I _know_ I'm horrid at Occlumency, I just wish they'd include me more, you know? After all, it's my life at stake here. I want to be around for you and our children forever, Pans. And somehow I don't that will happen if I'm kept out of the loop."

Pansy felt her heart flutter at Harry's words, and couldn't help pulling him down into a heart-stopping kiss. It didn't matter to either of them that they were in the middle of the busy streets of Diagon Alley, in view of all who cared to see. All that mattered to the two teens was each other. Pansy felt a thrill race through her body as Harry's arms wrapped around her, and she realized it had been ages since they'd been intimate or had a good snog fest.

Harry was thinking along similar lines as he felt his body react instantly to his girlfriend's unexpected embrace. On any other day he would have been embarrassed, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. Pansy felt good against him, and he wished that they were in the privacy of the flat he'd spontaneously purchased earlier this morning. When the need for air became apparent, the two separated, though Harry kept Pansy close to him to hide his arousal.

"What brought that on?" Harry whispered against her lips, fighting not to capture them again.

"I love you." Pansy replied simply. "And what you said earlier about wanting to be around for me and our children made me fall even more in love with you."

Harry let out a husky laugh at Pansy's words, hugging her close to him. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

"I love you too, love. And as soon as I've calmed down we'll make this visit with our friends short so I can show you how much."

"You promise?" Pansy purred, giving Harry a sinful look that had his body hardening all over again. She grinned as she felt his renewed arousal, reaching down surreptitiously to run her fingers lightly down the hardened length.

"Gods, Pansy you're killing me." Harry groaned, very aware of the witches and wizards passing them by.

"You love it." Pansy winked, squeezing Harry's length for added measure. She was delighted at the feral growl that escaped Harry's lips, knowing that she'd be punished for her bold activities later.

"I'll make sure I get you back for this later." Harry growled, though there was no heat to his words, just sensual promise.

"I can't wait, Mr. Potter." Pansy let her hands drop and stepped back slightly from Harry so he would be able to calm his body down. "Isn't there some strange rule that says a couple shouldn't sleep together before their wedding?"

"It's a bit too late for that!" Harry laughed, looking pointedly at her rounded belly. "Besides, I've never been into that too much, love. It's more of a muggle tradition, I think."

"Muggles are peculiar creatures." Pansy mused. "Or maybe we're a promiscuous society."

Harry laughed as he grabbed Pansy's hands, his body having finally calmed down enough for them to resume their walk to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I think it's a bit of both," Harry amended. "There are muggles that don't wait until their wedding to sleep with someone. I guess it just depends on the person."

Pansy made a noise of agreement as they reached their destination and stepped inside. Quickly, they spotted their friends at a table near the back, and made their way over to the mix of Gryffindors, Slytherins, and the lone Ravenclaw.

"We were wondering when you two would make it!" Hermione exclaimed, making room for the couple. "How did everything go with the Order members, Harry?"

"It was alright," Harry hedged. "They explained why they haven't been including me on any important decisions."

"And why is that?" Ginny questioned.

"Because I'm rubbish at Occlumency," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "They told me it was in their best interest not to tell me anything of importance in case Voldemort managed to get wind of it."

"Are you surprised at that, Potter?" Draco asked, not unkindly. "You wear your heart on your sleeve. It's no wonder you're bad at concealing your emotions and thoughts. Everything you think and feel is written all over your face."

"And I suppose you're a master at it?" Harry asked, barely keeping the venom out of his voice.

"I'm a Slytherin, Potter. We're taught practically from birth to conceal our emotions from the public." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Draco's right, Harry," Pansy interjected. "I can't remember a time when it wasn't drilled into my head now to let my true emotions show. How do you think I was able to convince you that I was using you, even though it broke my heart to say it?"

"I guess you're both right." Harry grudgingly admitted. "I know I tend to let my emotions rule over me, but I know I can control it. Just not with Snape," Harry added.

"Blaise and Draco could help you." Luna's soft voice joined the conversation. "If they're as good as they say they are then it should be no problem."

"I never said I was any good," Blaise rushed out. "I wasn't even in the conversation, love."

"You never said you weren't any good either." Luna stated. "You'll help."

"Fine," Blaise grumbled. "But only for you."

"And you'll help too, won't you Draco?" Ginny's voice was deceptively mild, but her eyes dared her boyfriend to refuse.

Draco scoffed, but agreed as well, not wanting to be at the receiving end of the infamous Weasley temper.

"I guess I'll be a good sport and volunteer my services as well." Brian added, which made Pansy smile.

"You're offering to help Harry without Tili having to threaten you? What is the world coming to?" Pansy teased.

"It's not like Potter and I aren't on good terms now." Brian said, smiling slightly at the black-haired male. "Besides it should be fun being in a room with Hogwart's two biggest rivals."

"So you're doing this merely for the entertainment possibilities?" Ron rolled his eyes. "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything more from a Slytherin."

"Red-boy, we could go at this all day, but I'll spare our friends by just telling you to piss off." Brian grinned widely at the sputtering red-headed boy.

"I thought I told you not to bloody call me that!" Ron all but yelled, much to Hermione's chagrin.

"Ron, really…" She trailed off, having gotten used to her boyfriend's tantrums. "He's only saying that because he knows it'll get a rise out of you."

"She's right, Weasley." Brian grinned. "But you shouldn't take any offense to it. It's just a bit of harmless fun."

"A bit of harmless fun?" Ron all but screeched. "How is calling me 'red-boy' harmless fun?"

"You act as if you haven't been teased before, Ron." Ginny shook her head. "How many times have our brothers called you –"

"Don't even think of saying it, Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Ron threatened.

Harry burst out laughing, feeling the rest of the tension from the day drain away. "You sounded just like your mum, Ron."

Ron turned beet red, before promptly closing his mouth, refusing to speak anymore.

"How long is he going to sit there and sulk?" Pansy whispered.

"Probably until we leave," Harry grinned. "He'll be fine later though. His tantrums don't usually last that long." Harry's voice rose with his last statement, which earned him a glare from his red-headed best friend.

"I guarantee by the end of this year, Ron and Brian will be inseparable." Tiliana smiled.

"Not in this bloody lifetime." Ron grumbled, breaking his two-minute silence. "There's nothing in this world that will make me be friends with _him_."

The occupants at the table laughed at Ron's statement, somehow knowing that even if they wouldn't be the closest of friends, Ron and Brian would be on friendly terms in the near future.

"So Harry, what did the Order think of the conclusion we all came to last night?" Brian asked, genuinely curious.

"They think it's a possibility." Harry answered. "They haven't decided on a course of action yet, but I'm sure that when they do I'll be the last to know."

"So show them that you're serious about being included by learning Occlumency with Draco, Blaise, and Brian." Pansy squeezed Harry's hand lightly. "If they see that you're actively trying to ensure that V-Voldemort can't get any information from you, I'm sure they'll start to come around."

"Pansy's right, Harry," Hermione said. "First thing tomorrow you should start your lessons, and hopefully by the end of the week you'll have some sort of control over your thoughts and emotions and be able to show them your progress."

"So are you three really willing to help me? I'll need as much as I can get." Harry addressed his question to the three Slytherins sitting across from him.

"As long as you aren't a pain in the arse Potter, I'm willing to help you." Draco answered. "But you'll have to put aside that irritating stubbornness of yours and _let_ us help you. Don't think we don't know about how your lessons with Severus went."

"I _tried_ with Snape," Harry ground out. "I can't help it if the man hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Potter." Blaise stated matter-of-factly. "Trust me; he's a lot worse with people he hates."

"Well it doesn't seem that way to me. But it doesn't matter. If we can put aside our differences, I'm sure these lessons won't be so bad. So what do you say? Can we start off on a different foot?"

Draco and Blaise stared at one another, coming to a decision quickly. Draco held his hand out, instantly reminding Harry of the time he'd rejected the offer of friendship. Without any hesitation, Harry reached out and clasped Draco's hand, smiling genuinely at the pale-haired male. He received a slight smile back, which was better than nothing. Harry turned and did the same with Blaise, earning him a grin from the dark-haired wizard.

"This doesn't mean I have to do the same, does it Harry?" Ron's voice had a slight whine to it, much to everyone's amusement.

"It's already weird that Harry, Draco, and Blaise are agreeing to friendly with one another." Ginny quipped. "Let's not make this even weirder by you agreeing to it as well. The world wouldn't be right if you got along with Slytherins, Ron."

"Thank Merlin," Ron breathed. Harry laughed aloud at the relieved expression on Ron's face.

"Yeah, it would be weird if you suddenly started getting along with Ma-Draco." Harry corrected himself. "I think I prefer you hating each other."

"I prefer it myself, thank you." Draco smirked. "I love you, Gin. But there will never be love lost between your brother and me."

"That's fine with me." Ginny grinned.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but Harry and I have plans for this evening." Pansy interjected, wanting to have Harry all to herself.

"You have to leave so soon?" Tiliana pouted. "I wanted to go over wedding plans with you. After all, I am the maid of honor."

Pansy grinned at her friend, immune to her antics. "Sorry, Tili. Harry and I haven't had any quality time together, and I plan on changing that right now. While he's at his lessons tomorrow, we'll go over wedding plans. I'm supposed to be dropping by to see mum anyway."

"Mind if we tag along?" Hermione asked kindly, motioning between herself and Ginny. "We could make it a girl's day. And I'd love to meet your mother."

"I would too," Ginny added. "We've been friends for a while now, so it's pretty strange that I haven't met her yet."

"Of course," Pansy smiled, glad that her newest friends wanted to meet her mother. "I'm sure she'll be glad to have you both. Of course, things will probably be weird at first. We're supposed to hate each other, after all."

"Since when do any of us follow the rules?" Ginny laughed.

"Very true," Pansy grinned. "So I'll see you three at Parkinson Manor around 9?"

All three girls nodded as Pansy made to stand. "Great! I'll see you then. Boys, try and behave tomorrow." Pansy eyed Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron. "And there better not be a hair out of place on Harry's head tomorrow when I see him tomorrow evening."

"Well that ruins any plans I may have had." Blaise pouted. "You're such a spoilsport, Pans."

Pansy merely blew a kiss at her friend, before taking Harry's hand in hers. "Sorry to leave you all so abruptly, but our plans simply can't wait another moment. Bye!"

Pansy pulled Harry out of the pub before he could even say goodbye to his friends, much to his amusement.

"Eager are you?" Harry teased.

"You have no idea, Potter." Pansy grinned, pulling her boyfriend after her. "We have a lot of 'quality time' to catch up on, and I don't plan on wasting a single minute of it."

--

A/N: I don't think I can apologize enough for how really, _really_ late this chapter is. My only excuse is school – I've been extremely busy with classes, getting ready to graduate, and applying to Graduate School. I honestly didn't intend to go without an update for over two months, but life tends to get in the way, so I hope you'll all understand. I really promise to not make you go even a month without an update this time, even if it means staying up till 2am to get a chapter finished. I feel really rotten about making you wait this long… soooo sorry :( It won't happen again, promise. Anyway, forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I caught a few in the last chapter, but I'll do revisions once I've completed the story. And speaking of completing the story, I'm estimating another 5 or 6 chapters left in this one. We'll see how everything pans out. Um….don't forget about the poll. I'll keep it up until I've finished with this story and then post according to the results. I think that's pretty much it…again I'm really sorry for being a lame updater. I'll try and do better :) So you know the drill: Read, review, and as always enjoy! _Ciao!_


	18. Eighteen

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing save for the plot and Tiliana. Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_ for his character, Brian. No suing!

Eighteen

"_Legilimens!_"

As Draco cast the spell, Harry attempted desperately to conjure up a sturdy enough wall in his mind to keep the Slytherin out of his thoughts. Sweat rolled off his temples as attempted to block off the surprisingly powerful spell that had been cast at him.

"Keep at it, Potter." Blaise encouraged, slightly impressed at how long the Gryffindor had managed to hold out so far.

"You're doing great, Harry." Ron encouraged, leaning slightly forward.

Harry nodded his head at them both, not once letting his concentration waver. After what seemed like hours, Draco finally pulled back, a pleased smirk on his pale face.

"Impressive, Potter. It seems that being with Pansy has done you some good. I'm surprised you managed to hold out so long." Draco nodded towards Harry, a hint of respect in the grey eyes.

Harry let out a surprised bark of laughter at Draco's compliment. He was surprised he'd managed to hold out as long as he did as well. Snape had managed to beat down his defense in seconds. Perhaps he _had_ picked up some of Pansy's ways.

"I _was_ supposed to be in Slytherin." Harry confessed, slightly confused as to why he'd blurted out his deepest secret to three people he wasn't sure he could count as friends.

Four sets of eyebrows raised at Harry's confession, causing the dark-haired Gryffindor flush in embarrassment.

"You never told me about that, mate." Ron felt slightly put-out that his best friend had kept the secret for such a long time.

"Sorry, Ron. It wasn't something I wanted anyone to know at the time." Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled apologetically at the red head.

"That would explain a lot of things," Blaise mused aloud. "I'd always wondered how you were able to get away with damn near everything."

"If you were supposed to be sorted into Slytherin, then how did you end up in Gryffindor?" Brian questioned.

"I asked the Hat to sort me into Gryffindor." Harry stated. "My only friend was in Gryffindor, and I'd heard nothing but bad things about Slytherins, and I didn't want to be associated with that."

"I recall offering my hand in friendship, Potter." Draco spat out bitterly. "And I also recall being rudely rejected."

Harry rolled his eyes at what had started the rivalry between himself and Draco. "I was a kid then, Malfoy. And you'd just insulted my only friend. What was I supposed to do?"

Draco scoffed, but said nothing. Neither he nor Harry could go back and change the past now. At this point, he wasn't so sure he'd want that to happen, anyway.

"Draco does seem to lack the basis in manners, doesn't he?" Blaise teased, easing the slight tension that had sprung up. Ron snorted loudly at Blaise's statement, causing Draco to glare at the red-haired Gryffindor heatedly.

"I'm a Malfoy," Draco returned arrogantly, his glare still trained on Ron. "We are born with manners."

"Keep telling yourself that, Draco." Brian rolled his eyes. "You should feel lucky that you have such loyal friends that managed to convince you of that fact."

Draco sneered at Brian, but the small smile hinting at his lips ruined the effect. "I think you've gotten me confused with yourself, Stratam."

"As much as I'd love to continue arguing with you, aren't we supposed to be teaching Potter here how to keep even the simplest wizard from reading his thoughts?" Brian grinned as Harry spluttered.

"That's true." Draco was all business now. "You may have had an impressive effort the first time around, Potter, but I was only using _half_ of my abilities. This time around I won't go so easy on you."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's statement, but readied himself nonetheless. It was going to be a long day.

--

Pansy grinned widely as Tiliana, Ginny, and Hermione stepped through the Floo, smiles on their faces.

"It's about time!" Pansy exclaimed, walking up to the three girls. "Mum is strict about time, you know. Had you been a minute later she would have thrown a fit."

The girls laughed, none of them able to see the always perfectly poised Mrs. Parkinson ever throwing a fit.

"We got here as soon as we could, Pans." Tiliana explained, checking to see if any soot had stained her clothes. "Who knew Diagon Alley would be so busy this morning?"

"It _is_ summer," Hermione spoke up. "I imagine everyone is catching up on any things they missed during the school year."

"Or they could be shopping for the biggest wedding of the century." Ginny winked at Pansy. "Everyone knows you and Harry are getting married tomorrow."

"Thanks to that blasted Rita Skeeter." Pansy muttered darkly. "I still don't know how that woman managed to learn about that."

"I'm afraid that might have been my fault, darling." Camille Parkinson's smooth voice floated over to the four girls.

The elder witch floated in wearing a stunning pair of light blue robes that complimented her pale skin and dark hair perfectly.

"What do you mean it might have been your fault?" Pansy tried to keep her temper in check. "I asked you not to say anything."

"It may have slipped to a friend or two dear." Camille waved her hand airily. "Don't you want people to know about your wedding, Pansy?"

"Not when there's a deranged wizard trying to kill my Harry!" Pansy nearly screamed at her mother.

"If I'm not mistaken, several Aurors will be in attendance, correct?" Camille responded calmly to her daughter's outburst.

"Of course there will be Aurors there, Mum. They're all like family to Harry." Pansy failed to see where her mother was going with any of this, and she was getting irritated by the muffled giggles coming from the three girls behind her.

"So don't you think Harry, and yourself for that matter, will be more than highly protected? They would never allow anything to happen to Harry, and I know he's made the necessary arrangements for you as well. You really should have more confidence in your intended, love. He's a more than capable wizard." Camille eyed her daughter, who began squirming once she realized how irrational she was being.

"I…suppose you're correct." Pansy admitted grudgingly. "Perhaps I was a bit hasty in snapping at you. Forgive me."

Camille laughed airily, waving off her daughter's apology. She was getting married tomorrow, and just this once she'd allow her to get away with speaking before thinking.

"Don't worry about it, dear. I know you're stressed and worried, which isn't good for the baby. Just relax and leave everything to me. Now, introduce me to your friends. I taught you better manners, Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy blushed deeply, hating that she'd been chastised, albeit kindly, in front of her friends. Pansy stepped aside and began her introductions.

"Mother, these are my friends, as well as the bridesmaids. You already know Tiliana, but I don't believe you've met Ginny or Hermione. Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, this is my mother Camille Parkinson."

Tiliana grinned at the woman she considered her second mother and accepted the elder woman's embrace warmly. Camille turned to the other two witches and took in their appearances. The one named Ginevra had crimson hair that fell in soft waves around her face. The emerald green robes she wore complimented her coloring favorably, even if they were a bit worn. Camille smiled warmly at the young woman and embraced her, much to Ginny's surprise. Ginny embraced her back however, and smiled kindly at Camille, instantly feeling at ease.

Camille brought her gaze to the other witch, named Hermione Granger. Her chestnut hair was wavy with a slight frizz, but it didn't take from her overall appearance. The brown eyes staring back at her showed a depth of knowledge and intellect, and Camille smiled. Her daughter had wisely chosen her friends, and she hoped they would remain friends for years to come. She embraced Hermione as well and smiled at the slight blush on the young woman's cheeks.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Parkinson." Hermione spoke for herself and Ginny. "Thank you for inviting us to your home. It's quite lovely."

"Thank you, dear!" Camille gushed, linking her and Hermione's arms together as if they'd been friends for decades. "Nearly everything in the Manor has been passed down from generation to generation. I can't wait to see some of these pieces in Pansy and Harry's home."

Camille's voice trailed off as she and Hermione made their way into the next room, their chatter animated. Pansy, Ginny, and Tiliana merely looked after the pair, bewildered expressions on their faces.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Hermione act like that." Ginny smiled, perplexed. "Usually she's so rational and into her books it's hard to talk to her."

"My mother has that effect on people." Pansy laughed. "Now that they've found each other, I'm sure they'll never be apart. I wonder how Weasley will take it."

"He'll be irrationally jealous, of course." Ginny stated. "The first thing he'll think is that she's meeting another bloke here behind his back and mope around before gathering enough courage to ask."

"I guess we should warn him ahead of time then." Tiliana laughed. "Although the Slytherin in me would love to see your brother moping about, Ginny."

"I swear my cousin has rubbed off on you more than I would like." Pansy rolled her eyes. "It's a wonder you two weren't paired off ages ago."

Tiliana laughed as she, Pansy and Ginny made their way into the dining room. "I _did_ have that crush on him, remember? I recall you giving me a hard time about it every time you could."

"That's what a true friend does, Tili." Pansy wriggled her eyebrows at her friend.

Tiliana's response was cut off as several colors of fabric whizzed towards Pansy's head. Ducking out of a particularly ghastly shade of pink fabric, Pansy sent a minute glare at her mother who simply smiled.

"You girls have all day to chat." Camille smiled. "But I do believe we were supposed to be discussing wedding plans. Now, I was thinking that since its summer we could go with several light colors, and each of the bridesmaids could wear a different color."

"That sounds perfect, but it seems like I overlooked one person." Pansy grimaced as she thought of how she hadn't even considered Luna Lovegood.

"I could do a quick fire call." Hermione suggested. "If my assumptions are correct, Luna is probably at the bookstore."

"Thanks Hermione." Pansy smiled at the Gryffindor. She was already marrying a Gryffindor. Becoming friends with another one wouldn't be such a big deal.

"Well dear, do hurry along. I have a tailor coming from Madame Malkin's in exactly one hour." Hermione nodded at Camille's words and walked briskly from the dining room. "Now, look at these fabrics Pansy. This particularly brand of silk is most becoming…"

Pansy pushed all her worries in the back of her mind, and instead focused on the task in front of her. She was getting married to the love of her life in day. What could go wrong?

--

Harry panted from exertion as Draco cast the _Legilimens_ once again. This one was even stronger than the last and Harry struggled to keep the brick wall in place. Dimly, he heard the encouragement from Ron, Blaise, and Brian but he zoned them out, focusing solely on preventing Draco from seeing his innermost thoughts. Finally, after what seemed like long, torturous hours Draco lifted the spell. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he slumped against the wall, spent.

"You did well, Potter. That's the strongest _Legilimens_ I've ever cast. You held out for nearly fifteen minutes." Draco's voice cut through the fog around Harry's exhausted mind.

"Blimey, Harry. That was bloody amazing!" Ron's excited voice made Harry smile half-heartedly.

"I think you might have worn him out, Dray." Brian smirked at Draco, who was leaning against the opposite wall, the picture of perfect poise.

"'m fine," Harry mumbled, struggling to open his eyes. "Just give me a few more minutes and we'll continue."

"Are you daft, Potter?" Blaise's voice was incredulous as he looked at the Gryffindor. "Any more efforts to block your mind and you won't _have_ one left. I think we should call it a day."

Ron nodded, looking over at his best friend in concern. His normally tan skin looked unhealthily pale and his breathing seemed to be labored.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Zabini is right, mate. You've been at this for nearly the entire day. And I can't speak for the others, but I refuse to have an angry Parkinson at my throat wondering why her fiancée is nothing more than a pile of useless flesh." Ron shuddered at the thought.

"I definitely agree." Brian chimed in. "You all know what Pansy's like when she's upset. She'd be likely to hex us all if we bring Harry in looking worse than he already does. Let's give it a rest and start back up once the newlyweds can stand to be away from one another."

Draco nodded, albeit reluctantly. To say he was impressed with Potter's efforts today would be an understatement. However, he looked at black-haired Gryffindor and felt a sliver of pity at the sight. Perhaps he'd pushed to far, but Potter had taken it like a champ.

"Alright," Draco agreed. "We'll pick up lessons in a week. Did you get that Potter?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry mumbled. Tired green eyes opened as he grinned at the four males. "I never would have thought you all to be so concerned about my welfare. It's…flattering."

"It's more we're looking after our own arses." Ron laughed. "Do you know how long 'Mione can lecture, Harry? _Days_! I'd rather skip all of that."

"I'm sure we all would," Draco said silkily, though there was no heat behind his words. "Now let's get Potter's useless arse to the pub. I'd say after all this, he deserves a good stiff firewhiskey."

"I definitely agree with that!" Ron was agreeable to anything that involved his favorite drink. "It could double as a bachelor party seeing as there wasn't enough time to prepare one for you, Harry."

"Sounds great," Harry agreed, blinking the last of the fog from his mind. "I could use a few drinks after today. You don't think the girls would mind?"

"If I know my aunt, then they're all probably gathered around the table gossiping and talking fabrics." Brian said with a grimace. "That's something I want _no_ part of."

The others agreed and sent Blaise out to fire call Parkinson Manor and tell their respective girlfriends of their plans for the evening. He returned shortly after, a smug grin on his face.

"You were right, Brian. When Pansy answered the call, she was so distracted she didn't even bat an eyelash when I told her we'd be sacrificing Potter to a sex demon."

"_**What?!**_" Harry nearly choked at Blaise's statement. "Why the bloody hell did you go and say a thing like that?"

"Relax Potter." Brian guffawed. "I guarantee that had that registered in Pansy's brain, we'd all be dead by now. I'm sure her mind was on several other things and she would have agreed to anything being said to get back to it."

"You say that now," Harry grumbled. "But I'm the one that has the deal with the consequences once she realizes what was said."

"It's all in good sport, Potter." Blaise grinned. "Consider it an offer of friendship from myself."

"Thank you," Harry responded sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Blaise cut off the rest of Harry's statement.

"This is fun and all, but when do I get my firewhiskey?" Ron cut it, his face eager. "I'm ready to get _pissed_!"

--

"That particular shade of cream would look wonderful on you." Luna stated airily. "With your dark hair and eyes you'll look quite beautiful."

Pansy felt a pleased flush go through her at the Ravenclaw's words. "Thank you Luna," Pansy stated sincerely. She was glad she'd remembered to include the Ravenclaw in the wedding plans. Not only was Luna proving herself to be a great help, but she was also proving to be a great friend. Pansy couldn't ask for a better group of girls.

"I'm just stating the obvious." Luna fingered her bottleneck necklace. "Harry is a lucky bloke."

"I'm the lucky one," Pansy stated quietly. "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow. It seems like just yesterday we hated each other."

"I don't think you ever hated each other." Ginny winked. "Don't think I didn't see those glances both of you were giving each other when you didn't think anyone was watching."

Pansy blushed as she thought of all the times she'd caught herself staring at the Gryffindor Golden Boy. "You saw that?"

"I think we all did at one point." Hermione smiled. "I may have even tried to hint at it when I was talking to Harry one day, but it didn't go over so well."

"I imagine he probably went crazy at the thought." Pansy laughed. "We may have been sending glances at each other back then, but I don't think either of us were each other's favorites."

"But it worked out in the end, didn't it?" Tiliana sent a warm glance towards her best friend. "Sure it may have started out rocky, but I firmly believe you and Harry were meant to be together."

"Yeah…you're right." Pansy said dreamily. "And tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Pansy Potter. It's like a dream come true."

"Complete with the two perfect children!" Ginny laughed. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Not really." Pansy said sheepishly. "With everything that's been going on, I guess it slipped both of our minds. But I definitely know I want the babies to have Harry's parent's names for sure."

"I'm sure whatever you come up with will be lovely." Hermione assured.

Pansy smiled at the girls, no, her friends. She felt a little kick and smiled. Apparently the babies approved of that thought. Pansy cast a quick _Tempus_ and saw that it was nearly time for dinner. She'd already gotten the fire call from Blaise, so she knew she wouldn't have to worry about meeting Harry.

"I don't know about any of you, but I'm famished." Luna stated suddenly.

"I was just thinking of that." Pansy grinned. "Since the boys are out at the pub, how about we have dinner here? I know they're not stupid enough to do anything that they'll regret in the morning, but I don't want to run into them after they've been drinking."

"Sounds good to me," Ginny agreed. "I know how my brother is when he's gotten a bit of fire whiskey in his system, and it's not a pretty sight."

"I definitely agree with that." Hermione laughed.

"So it's settled then." Pansy stood, intent on finder her mother whom had wandered off about an hour ago. "I'll go and find Mum and then we'll have dinner."

"I'll go get her, Pansy. You've been on your feet nearly all day." Tiliana made to stand, but Pansy waved her back.

"A little walk won't kill me, Tili. The babies and I are fine. You all just sit here and talk fabrics while I find where Mum has wandered off to. She probably got caught up in talking to one of her friends on the fire call. I'll be right back."

Pansy left out of the dining room quickly, before anymore protests could be made. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to convince her friends she wasn't made of porcelain. She was feeling perfectly fine. As she made her way to the library, a frisson of unease went through her, but she quickly dismissed it. The wards around Parkinson Manor were tightly secure. No one could enter her home without express permission.

Pansy frowned when she didn't find her mother in the library, but quickly decided that she may have made her way to the bedroom. Ascending the stairs, Pansy pulled out her wand, the feeling of unease deepening. She shivered, but gripped her wand tightly, instincts kicking in. As she reached the top of the stairs, Pansy cried out in dismay. Her father lay face down, unmoving. Fearing the worst, Pansy quickly made her way to him, her hands shaking as she sought out a pulse. The breath she'd held in unconsciously eased as she felt the faint pulse. Looking around her, Pansy tried to figure out what might have caused her father to fall.

"He didn't fall." A cold voice came from her right, and Pansy turned instantly, her wand pointed and a curse on her lips.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The voice was familiar, but Pansy couldn't place it as panic began to settle heavily. "Do I sound familiar, Pansy? I should. After all it was you and your bloody Golden Boy that had me banned from Hogwarts forever."

"N-no. It can't be! You were supposed to be in Azkaban!" Pansy felt true fear run through her veins at the crazed look that was directed towards her.

"How easily you assume things, Pansy." The man tsked as he held his wand at her throat. "It was easy enough to avoid capture. I've been hiding out for the past few months waiting for the perfect time to have my revenge. And the day before you wedding to the Golden Boy is as perfect a time as ever, wouldn't you say?"

"You're insane!" Pansy shouted, hoping her voice would carry down towards her friends.

A hideous cackle permeated the air as the man lowered his wand to her stomach. On instinct, her hands flew down to protect the two precious lives inside her. She knew her mistake instantly as the eyes widened in recognition.

"Ah, this is even _better_." The man stepped out of the shadows and Pansy tried her hardest not to wince. Though she knew the voice, the face staring back at her was none other than Voldemort. "Expecting someone else?" The voice taunted her.

"It was you that killed Dumbledore." Pansy clarified, remembering the slight off revelation that Harry had come to days earlier. "V-Voldemort didn't create a version of himself; he had _you_ to do his dirty work." Pansy spat out, disgust coloring her words.

"Oh, no." The man spat out, moving closer to Pansy. "That idea was all mine. I vowed to have revenge, and I _shall_. The Dark Lord merely provided me with a means of attaining it. Killing you and the child inside you will break Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort shall reign as he was intended."

"You'll never get away with this!" Pansy raised her voice once again, hoping that her friends would hear her.

The Voldemort look-a-like merely cocked his head to the side, smiling widely. "They won't hear you. You think I would attempt this without coming prepared? I'm a _Slytherin_, Pansy. We always come prepared." The man moved his wand away from her stomach and over to the corner.

Pansy cried out once again as she took in the sight of her mother bound and unconscious. She made to move towards her, but stopped short when the man's wand pointed back towards her.

"If you want her, your father, and your friends to live, you'll do as I say." The deranged man smiled once again, taking out an old textbook that was obviously a Portkey. "Lord Voldemort is waiting. I suggest you make your choice quickly."

Pansy felt the tears sliding down her face, but she ultimately knew what her choice would be. She would go with the deranged man to keep her family and friends safe. She only hoped Harry would make it to her in time. Pansy steeled herself as she faced her former classmate, her trademark mask in place. The man nodded and moved so quickly, Pansy didn't have time to react. She felt his clammy fingers on her arm, and fought not to recoil away. She sent a silent prayer to the Gods, hoping that Harry would find her soon. Pansy felt the tell-tale pull at her abdomen and closed her eyes as the Portkey took her away from the manor.

--

A/N: -Creeps around corner, yet again- Um…sorry? It's been 3 damn months since I updated, and I really hope you all can forgive me…again. BUT there's a good reason as to why I didn't keep with my promise to not keep you waiting for so long. Firstly, as you all knew I was in my last year of college and naturally everything swamped up at the last minute. I was so sick of looking at Microsoft Word it wasn't even funny. I had to write 3 papers in the span of a month, plus do a presentation, and keep up with my online class. But I managed to pull everything off and get myself a 3.7 GPA for the semester which isn't too shabby, I'd say. :) Secondly, I graduated May 16th so the week before that was filled with getting everything prepared and dealing with my crazy relatives. Feel sorry for me. Lastly, I was accepted into Grad School so finding somewhere to live and getting more financial aid has completely taken over my life for the last 3 weeks. Plus, I start my job on June 15th which means I'll have even less time for myself as I'm going to take as many hours as I can because, surprisingly enough (not sarcasm), living in an apartment will cost me an arm and a leg, and I need all the money I can get to afford it. Soooo those are my three legitimate excuses and I hope they'll be enough to keep you from being too angry with me. I haven't and will not abandon this story, and there _**will**_ be a new chapter out in the next 3 days. I've already started on it, so that's a promise I intend to keep. Also, I deliberately didn't use a name for the Voldemort look-a-like, but you can get an idea of who he is in 'You're The One That I Want' Chapter 6 & 7. I mentioned him briefly in case you're confused about his motives. Umm…that's pretty much it. I love you all for sticking with me through this and I really, really hope you'll forgive me. So you know the drill by now: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_


	19. Nineteen

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing save for the plot and Tiliana. Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_ for his character, Brian. No suing! :)

Nineteen

Harry instantly knew something was wrong when he spied four girls looking frantic as their eyes searched the pub. He had just been about to partake in his third glass of firewhiskey when a shiver o unease had passed through him, but he'd shoved it in the back of his mind. It came back in full force now. Knowing the four girls were looking for him, he quickly waved them down and wondered why Pansy wasn't with them. Before he could speak, everything came rushing out of Tiliana in spurts.

"Oh gods, Harry I'm so glad we found you!" Tiliana paused to catch her breath and spoke again. "Pansy is missing! We were at the Manor discussing wedding plans and she'd gone up to check on her Mum. Well, when she didn't come back after about ten minutes, I got concerned and went to see where she might have gone off to."

The feeling of dread was like a lead weight in Harry's stomach, but he allowed Tiliana to continue.

"When I went up to see if she and her mother had been delayed, I saw both her parents unconscious but unharmed, and no trace of Pansy anywhere. I think she's in trouble, Harry. She wouldn't just disappear like this!" Tiliana was clearly distressed, and Brian went up to her and pulled her close.

"Where are her parents now?" Harry's voice sounded hollow, even to him.

"They're still at the Manor, Harry." Hermione's voice was reassuring, which calmed Harry somewhat. "Camille didn't manage to get a glimpse of who her attacker was, but Mr. Parkinson might have."

Harry nodded, already standing. "Let's hurry then. Any information Mr. Parkinson has will be valuable."

The group quickly made their way to the Floo and stepped into the green flames, their destination clear. Although Harry knew it was pointless, he kept his wand out in the case of the attacker returning. Once the last person stepped through the Floo, Harry turned to the girls and they led the way into the dining room where the Parkinsons sat, visibly worried. Harry immediately made his way over to them, reassurances on the top of his tongue.

"You don't always have to be so strong, Harry." Camille's words stopped Harry, and he sucked in a painful breath.

"I have to keep it together for the both of us." Harry whispered, uncaring of the audience behind him. "If I allow myself to think about what Pansy could be going through right now…" Harry trailed off, pushing horrible images in the back of his mind. "I have to be strong for her."

"Don't forget we're here for you as well, mate." Ron came up behind his best friend, feeling the waves of pain radiating off his tense form. "You don't have to face any of this alone."

"He's right, Harry. You don't have to do this all on your own. We're your friends. Let us help you." Hermione stepped up, gripping Harry's shoulder.

"Pansy is special to us too, Potter. No matter what differences we may have had in the past, we've moved past it in these last few months. You'll need our help as well." Draco stepped forward, his face a mask of composure. However, Harry could see the well hidden pain behind the mercury depths.

The others stepped up as well, stating how they would help, and Harry felt the weight on his shoulders lift marginally. He looked in each of their faces, knowing that he could truly call them all friends, no matter what had transpired between them in the past. Harry walked up to Brian, who also had a mask of composure on his face, though Harry knew he felt otherwise.

"I'll get her back." Harry promised, letting his words drift over to Pansy's parents as well. "It's my fault that she's been targeted again, but I promise you that she'll never been in harm's way again after this."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Potter." Blayne Parkinson's voice was gruff as he stood up. "You'll never have a moment's rest if you think everything that happens is your fault."

"But if she wasn't attached to me, she wouldn't be in this position." Harry argued, balling his hands into fists. "If I had just left her alone, none of this would have happened to her."

"Pansy loves you, Harry." Camille moved quickly to Harry, framing his face in her gentle hands. "Do you think for one second she would blame you for any of this? My daughter chose wisely when she fell in love with you. Don't even think of saying she should regret it. Pansy is a smart girl. She knew what she was getting into the moment she entered the relationship with you."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, contrite. "Here I am being selfish, and I haven't even considered any of your feelings."

Camille smiled thinly, amazed at how selfless her daughter's intended was being. "It's okay to be selfish, Harry. I'm sure there's not a day that has gone by that you haven't put other people's needs above your own."

"I just want her back. I don't care about what happens to me. So long as she and the children are safe, then I can die happy," Harry truthfully stated.

"I doubt if Pansy will _let_ you die." Blaise broke in, breaking the somber mood. "You wouldn't hear the end of it if you did."

Harry and the others laughed, relieved at the shift in mood. As they settled down, Harry remembered Hermione's earlier words.

"Mrs. Parkinson, Hermione told me earlier that you might have gotten a glimpse of your attacker. Is that true?" Harry desperately hoped she did.

"I didn't manage to catch a glimpse of him." Camille stated much to the relief of Harry. "He was about your age with dark blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes…"

"Antonio Pertarsky." Draco spat out, disgust clear in his voice. "He was in our year in Hogwarts, but he was expelled and banned when he tried to attack Pansy. You should remember him, Potter."

"I do." Harry stated coldly, remembering the piece of shit he'd dragged off of Pansy so many months ago. "I thought he was supposed to be rotting away in Azkaban."

"He must have managed to break away." Blaise sneered, already envisioning beating the worthless vermin into a bloody pulp once he got his hands on him. "He could have taken her anywhere. It would probably take the Aurors days or weeks to find him."

"I have something that can help us find him in a few hours." Harry never felt more grateful to the Weasley twins for giving him the Marauder's map than he did now. "I just have to make a quick trip to Grimmauld Place and we'll be on our way. I'm sure Pertarsky will be _delighted_ to see us." Harry spoke the last words with an eerie calmness that sent a shiver through all those in the room.

"You make that trip and get back here as fast as you can." Brian stepped up, taking charge. "The rest of us will stay here and make plans. As much as I'd love to, we can't just barge into wherever Pertarsky is and kill him. No doubt he'll have several traps and wards set up."

Harry nodded and made his way back to the Floo, while the others began discussing strategies and spells. Before he could throw the floo powder and shout his destination, strong hands clamped down on his shoulders, and Harry turned to see Blayne Parkinson standing behind him, a grim expression on his face.

"I trust you to bring my daughter, my grandchildren, and _yourself_ back, Potter. Don't disappoint me." Blayne spoke calmly.

"I will, sir." Harry nodded at the older wizard. "Nothing will stop me from bringing her back home."

Blayne released Harry with nod and stepped back as Harry stepped in the green flames. Plans of what he'd do to Pertarsky once he found him ran rampant in Harry's head and a chilling smile found it's way on his face. Pertarsky would regret the day he fucked with Harry Potter.

--

Pansy fought off a wave of dizziness as she and the Voldemort look-a-like landed in what seemed to be a basement. Her captor seemed to have no problems and looked at her in unconcealed glee. Pansy barely refrained from spitting out a sharp retort. Angering him would only make things worse for her.

"As much as I would _love_ to torture you, the Dark Lord has specified that you aren't to be harmed. _For now_." Pansy's captor grimaced at his last statement and opened his mouth to speak again. Instead of words, however, a pained groan filled the room as the Polyjuice wore off and her true captor stood before her.

"Pertarsky," Pansy spat out, revulsion coming off her body in waves. "I knew it had to be you. I know your voice anywhere."

"Should I feel flattered?" Pertarsky taunted with a maniacal grin on his face. It quickly morphed into a feral glare as he paced and pointed his wands towards Pansy. "You're the bloody reason my own parents disowned me! I hate the very sight of you, and nothing would give me more pleasure than to torture you continuously."

"Then why don't you?" Pansy goaded, knowing that Pertarsky couldn't touch her. "If you're such a big bad wizard, then why don't you just torture me right here?"

Pansy cried out as Pertarsky grabbed her hair, pulling her flush against his body. Pansy was both disturbed and disgusted to find his body aroused, and she fought hard to get away from Pertarsky's revolting hold. Pertarsky merely laughed as he pulled her body closer to him, even going so far as to rub his erection against her swollen belly.

"Get the bloody fuck off me!" Pansy screamed, wishing she had her wand to hex the bastard's balls across the ocean.

Pertarsky pushed Pansy off of him, and she barely managed to keep herself from falling to the ground. Turning quickly, Pansy sent a glare towards Pertarsky that would have killed him on the spot had she the power.

"That's just a taste of what's to come." Pertarsky leered at her, and Pansy felt dirty. "I'll enjoy torturing you, Pansy. And just for kicks, I'll ask the Dark Lord to let your Golden Boy watch as I take you over and over, then kill you. It's a more than fitting revenge." With that, Pertarsky gave Pansy one final once over before exiting the room.

Pansy tried to stay strong, but she felt despair like no other clutch at her heart. She had no idea where she was, she was wand-less, and worse of all, a sadistic rapist was her captor. She called on every one of her Slytherin qualities to keep herself strong, but the tears wouldn't stop coming as she slid down the damp wall, curling in on herself. She had never felt more helpless in her life.

"Harry please, please find me." Pansy whispered into the silent stillness, darkness washing over her prone form.

--

Brian walked out of the room, rubbing his hands over in his face in weary resignation. Potter had been gone nearly half an hour and the others were getting restless. They had gone over several plans, rejecting one idea after another until they were finally back at square one. Until Potter came back with whatever it was that would give them a clue on Pansy's whereabouts, nothing they planned could work. Brian clamped down on the negative feelings and took a deep breath. He wasn't doing anyone any good by dwelling over things. He needed to get back to where everyone was and begin a new plan of action. He was startled out of his thoughts when a gentle hand grasped his shoulder, and suddenly he was in the comforting embrace of Tiliana.

"We're going to get her back," she whispered reassuringly in his ear. "I'm sure Harry's probably gotten caught up with explaining things to his godfather, but he'll be back soon. You and he are just alike, you know? Carrying the entire burden on your shoulders, even when there are others willing to take on some as well."

"I knew you fancied that speccy git," Brian murmured into Tiliana's hair, drawing out a startled laugh from her.

"It's so like you to joke in a situation like this." Tiliana smiled gently at her boyfriend. "It's refreshing. Everyone else is wound up so tight. Even me," Tiliana laughed.

"I'm probably more wound up than all of you combined. Except for Potter, of course. I'm surprised he's even able to think coherently right now. Pansy is his life." Brian looked thoughtful. "But then again, he's known to keep things bottled up. When we find her, I'm sure he'll keep her under lock and key for the rest of their lives."

"Pansy won't take too kindly to that." Tiliana laughed, imagining Potter trying to keep her friend locked way. She tried desperately to keep the tremor in her voice at bay, but Brian caught on anyway.

"Pansy is strong." Brian spoke frankly. "Wherever she is, and whatever she's going through right now won't break her. She's always had a tough spirit, and we need to remember that. She's not as delicate as her name. She's a Slytherin through and through."

"I know." Tiliana looked over Brian's shoulder. "I just can't help worrying about her. One minute she was here, and then she was gone. I should have kept a better watch on her. It should have been me…"

"Don't ever say anything like that!" Brian spoke fiercely, looking his girlfriend straight in the eye. "It shouldn't have happened to anyone, but it did. None of us can help the evil that's in the world. We just have to deal with it as it comes and stay strong. That's what I need from you right now, Tili. I need you to be strong, not only for me or Pansy, but for yourself as well."

"I'm sorry." Tiliana looked down. "I'm not acting very Slytherin today, am I?"

"Don't apologize, love." Brian tilted her face back up, a faint smile on his lips. "None of us are acting as we would on a normal day. And there's nothing wrong with that. We're all allowed to have an off day or two."

"I love you." Tiliana spoke quickly, averting her eyes. She missed the surprise on Brian's face, but she didn't miss the happy smile that covered his face as her words sunk in. Firm lips covered her own as Brian kissed her tenderly, conveying his feelings clearly.

"I love you too," he whispered against her lips. Just as he was about to claim them again, Blaise burst in, and the couple drew apart quickly.

"I hate to break up this lovely scene." Blaise said dryly, a sheen of mirth in his eyes and a slight grin on his lips.

"I'm sure you do," Brian rolled his eyes, turning to face his friend. "I'm sure you have a reason though, right?"

"Potter is back." Blaise grinned fully now. "And he's got reinforcements."

--

Harry rushed out of the Floo as he reached his destination, intend on finding the map and getting back to Parkinson Manor as quickly as possible. He didn't expect to see several Aurors in his godfather's living room in what seemed to be a serious discussion, and he stopped short, astonishment clear on his face.

"You're back early Harry." Sirius walked up to his godson, a smile of welcome on his face. It quickly slid off as he took in Harry's disheveled form and the grim expression on his face.

"I need to grab the map, and then I have to get back to Parkinson Manor." Harry rushed out, knowing his smile looked false on his face. "Something terrible has happened, Sirius."

Sirius' question was cut off as Tonks and Remus made their presence known, smiling at Harry. Just as Sirius, they're smiles slid off their faces once they saw the expression on Harry's face.

"What's going on?" Remus questioned, looking from Harry to Sirius.

"Pansy is missing." Harry felt himself fidgeting. He was wasting precious time. "I need to grab the map and get back to Parkinson Manor. Voldemort is behind this. I just know it."

Sirius, Remus, and Tonks looked at one another, apprehension on their faces. Tonks was the first to speak up.

"There's been DeathEater activity flaring up like crazy for the last couple of hours. That's the reason we're all here right now. We've been trying to come up with several plans of attack, but so far we can't seem to pin a set location on where they might have set up camp." Tonks looked disgusted at her last sentence.

"Maybe I could help with that." Harry looked hopeful for the first time since hearing of Pansy's disappearance. "Surely wherever Pansy was taken has to be where the camp is set up."

"Don't you think it's a bit far fetched that Voldemort would have his camp available to plot?" Remus asked, hating to be the voice of reason. "There's a chance that Ms. Parkinson might not show up at all on the map. Besides, the map is only of Hogwarts, not the entire wizarding world."

"Remus is right, Harry." Sirius spoke, a look of regret on his face. "I wish we'd had enough foresight all those years ago to make the map contain more, but we didn't."

"An old housemate of Pansy is the one who took her." Harry stated stubbornly. "He was supposed to go to Azkaban for attempting to rape her, but somehow he managed to get away. If he's as stupid as I think, he'll probably have taken her there thinking that wouldn't be the first place we'd look. Just trust me on this, guys. I have a gut feeling that using the map will not only show us where Pansy is, but also where the DeathEater camp is as well."

"Harry might have something." Tonks agreed. "Hogwarts is practically deserted right now. It would be the ideal place for Voldemort to be, and none of us would be any wiser seeing as Minerva is visiting relatives, and Snape is here with us."

"Why is Snape here?" Harry spat, not liking that fact one bit. "He has no right to be anywhere near us!"

"You know he's a spy, Harry. He risks his life to bring information to us everyday. He's not as bad as you may think." Remus gently admonished. "Professor Dumbledore trusted him, and you should too."

Harry felt ashamed at his outburst, but it didn't mean he wouldn't keep his guard up around Snape. He may be a spy for the Light Side, but it didn't mean he couldn't easily turn on them.

"I should go and get the map." Harry changed the subject, not wanting to hear any good qualities about his former Potions professor. "Everyone is waiting for me back at the Manor. The sooner I get back, the sooner we can find Pansy."

Without waiting for a response, Harry left the room, opting not to speak to any of the Aurors present in the room, nor the Weasley family. He breathed a sigh of relief once he finally reached his room and quickly went inside, intent on finding the map and getting back. Walking briskly towards the closet, Harry quickly located the trunk which housed the few items he held dear and muttered the counter-locking spell. He found what he was looking for right at the top, grabbed it, and closed the trunk sealing it with the locking charm Sirius had taught him.

Feeling butterflies in his stomach, Harry opened the piece of parchment and muttered 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good', and waited for the black ink to appear. Once it did, he eagerly scanned its contents, searching for both Pansy and Pertarsky's dot. With a grin of triumph, Harry clutched the map tightly in his hands and made his way back down where everyone sitting and loudly cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you've heard by now that my fiancée, Pansy Parkinson, went missing earlier today. I spoke with her parents just a while ago, and Mrs. Parkinson identified Antonio Pertarsky as her kidnapper. Many of you aren't aware of this, but Pertarsky attempted to rape Pansy several months ago, but I managed to catch him before he did." Harry looked around the room, pleased that everyone seemed to be paying him the utmost attention. He continued on.

"I brought him to Professor Dumbledore where he was expelled and banned from Hogwarts, and he was then sentenced to a two year sentence in Azkaban. Somehow, he managed to get away and now has Pansy hidden away. I'm not sure if he has anything to do with the Voldemort clone, but I'm positive that he's in league with the DeathEaters. I just looked over the map, and I found Pertarsky's dot in the Slytherin common room at this very moment." Harry finished triumphantly, laying the map down on the table for all to see.

"So you think Pertarsky and other DeathEaters might have inhabiting Hogwarts?" Kingsley Shacklebolt questioned, looking somewhat doubtful.

"I do believe that, sir." Harry stated firmly. "You'll also notice several other footprints littering the map, and being that school is out for the term, that's suspicious in itself."

"So what do you propose we do?" Arthur Weasley stated the question to the entire room. Everyone looked thoughtful, as if planning the best course of action.

"The only solution is to go to Hogwarts." Tonks stated in the silence. "What Harry has here is solid evidence that _someone_ is in Hogwarts. This kid, Pertarsky, couldn't have gotten into the castle on his own. Someone had to have helped him."

"I agree with Potter," Snape's silky voice came from the back. "Lucius and I were summoned earlier in the day and the Dark Lord spoke of finding the perfect place to house his many DeathEaters. Hogwarts may have been what he was talking about."

"So we're all in agreement that Hogwarts is where we'll go?" Kingsley asked, and several heads nodded. "Good. Now, first we need to plan on how we'll get there. I'm sure the Dark Lord has placed anti-apparition wards over the entire place, and Floo is out of the question. Does anyone have objections to flying?"

There were none, and Kingsley continued. "Second, we need to plan who goes to what area. There aren't many of us here right now, however, I can send a quick message to the Ministry and have the other Aurors meet us here. We'll also have to get in contact with Minerva and any other capable witch and wizard over the age of 16."

"I think I can help you there, sir." Harry interrupted, a wide grin on his face. "I happen to know 8 very capable witches and wizards that are waiting for me back at Parkinson Manor at this very moment. And I'm sure that Pansy's parents will agree to help us fight as well."

Kingsley smiled at Harry and nodded. "What are you waiting for? Bring them here immediately."

"It might be better to go there." Harry said, a sheepish look on his face. "That's where Pansy was taken from, and we might be able to get a magical signature to ensure that it was Pertarsky that took her."

"I think that's a wise idea." Sirius agreed. "And it will get us away from my annoying ancestors. Their constant nagging is starting to wear on my nerves."

Several others agreed, and Harry led them to the Floo, throwing in the powder and stating his destination clearly. The first person he saw, once he stepped out of the Floo was Hermione. He smiled at her expression when Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and the others began stepping out behind him.

"How did you manage this?" Hermione asked, astonishment clear on her face. "I was expecting you to be back within 15 minutes with the map and a reckless plan."

"Thanks for your confidence, 'Mione." Harry laughed, finally feeling the dread somewhat ease up. He would have Pansy back soon.

"I've always been confident in you, Harry, but you are rather rash when it comes to making plans and whatnot. This is impressive to say the least. How did you manage to get them all here?" Hermione looked amazed.

"There were already at Grimmauld when I got there," Harry hastened to explain. "And they told me that DeathEater activity was rising, but they couldn't get a lead on where they might have set up camp. So I told them about Pansy, and suggested that wherever she must be, then Voldemort had to be there as well."

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be impressed at anything Harry Potter would do." Blaise interrupted the conversation, looking just as amazed as Hermione.

"I have to agree." Draco said as well. "This will be much easier now that we have other more experienced wizards and witches at our side."

"That's just the ones that were at Grimmauld. There are others on their way. We have to start planning and seeing how we'll be able to pull this off." Harry switched into battle-mode. He looked around, but noticed two people were missing. "Where are Brian and Tiliana?"

"Probably off somewhere mauling each other," Blaise snorted. "I'll go find them."

Harry nodded as Blaise walked away and made his way towards the table, plots and plans swirling in his head. It was time to end this dark period once and for all.

--

A/N: As promised, this chapter is out 3 days from my last post. :) Hopefully that makes up for my lame updating skills, haha. Next update will hopefully be before the end of the week. Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I tend to catch them as I make them, but I always manage to miss a few. Don't forget the poll and my little contest. You know the drill: Read, review, and as always enjoy! _Ciao!_


	20. Twenty

I Want You Back

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, save for the plot and Tiliana. Credit goes to _**Blah-the-sixth**_ for his character, Brian. No suing! :)

Author Responses: **Yuki Asao** – Thank you! And another big thanks to you for pointing that little slip-up out to me, haha. I fixed it. :) **Timmm** – Thank you! It always warms my heart when I can get someone into this particular pairing through my stories. I'm glad I was able to change your mind about them! :)

Twenty

Pansy shivered as consciousness slowly came to her. She stretched out her cramped muscles and peered around the damp basement. The room somehow felt familiar to her, but she couldn't seem to place it. She was startled out of her thoughts as the door opened and a masked DeathEater walked in. Without her wand, Pansy was helpless, but she stood her ground as the DeathEater strolled towards her and barely flinched when produced a tray of food from seemingly nowhere.

"The Dark Lord wants you to keep your strength up," the masked man snarled out, his eyes cold behind the mask.

"How do I know it isn't poisoned?" Pansy questioned, knowing she wouldn't get a clear answer.

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" Without another word, the DeathEater walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Pansy cursed under her breath, reaching for the food unwillingly. She sniffed at it, but found no strange odors and tentatively took a bite of the warm chicken. Though her stomach growled and her children made her aware that they, too, were hungry, Pansy waited for a good ten minutes before consuming the rest of the meal. Once she'd finished, a cup of pumpkin juice appeared in the place of the empty plate and Pansy rolled her eyes. She took an experimental sip, and then downed the rest of it as well. She wasn't surprised when the cup disappeared the instant she'd finished the last drop.

Pansy sat back, seemingly content, but her mind was racing a mile a minute. She was positive that several spells had been placed around the room to keep her from trying to escape, but ideas and thoughts came anyway. First she thought of attacking the next DeathEater that came through the door, but she immediately dismissed it. Without a wand, she was almost like a muggle, and getting herself killed wouldn't be a good idea. As she continued to go through different scenarios, her eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier, until she finally dropped off to sleep…

_Pansy awoke, feeling groggy and disoriented. She looked around and realized she was no longer in the damp basement, but a bedroom instead. She sat up quickly when a door she hadn't noticed opened. Pansy blinked several times, her mind protesting the sight in front of her. Harry stood just inside the door, a loving smile on his face._

"_H-Harry?" Pansy couldn't believe her eyes. She looked around, trying to find some sort of trap when his husky laughter reached her ears._

"_It's really me, love. I've missed you." The slight hiss went unnoticed as Pansy drank in the sight of her love, her heart thundering._

"_Oh, Harry! I've missed you too!" Pansy sobbed as she hurried out of the bed, running straight into Harry's arms. The first thing she noticed was how cold his skin felt. The next was how __**wrong**__ Harry felt in her arms. It was as if she was hugging a stranger. She looked up and gasped when crimson eyes stared back down at her._

"_You were expecting sssomeone elssse?" Harry, no the intruder hissed, a hideous smile on his face._

_Pansy wrenched herself out of his arms and backed away until she hit a wall. "You aren't Harry. Where am I?"_

"_You don't need to worry about that." The intruder answered, looking amused. "You should be more concerned about yourssself. I could easssily crush you right now and my work would be done."_

_Pansy blanched, but kept a brave expression on her face. "You could do that. But then what would you have to bring Harry here, Voldemort?" She spat out the name, as the Harry in front of her morphed and changed._

"_I sssee you've gotten ssstronger ssssince we lassst were together." Voldemort's crimson eyes gleamed. "I'll have to change that."_

"_Nothing you do to me will work." Pansy bravely stated, feeling anything but. "You don't scare me."_

"_No?" Voldemort looked bored. "Perhapsss you should think differently." He motioned towards her belly, and Pansy automatically covered it protectively. "I would only have to dessstroy the livesss within you to defeat the foolish boy."_

"_Leave them out of this!" Pansy shouted, knowing she would give up her own life for her children. "They've done nothing to you. Your war is with me and Harry."_

"_My war isss with all blood traitorsss and mudbloodssss" Voldemort hissed. "The ssstink of it isss on you and the bastards you carry. But I won't kill you jussst yet. My fun has only begun." As his final words washed over her, Voldemort disappeared living behind a dark cloud._

With a gasp, Pansy shot up, looking wildly around the room. She knew what she had just seen hadn't been a dream, and she shuddered as she remembered how the cool skin had felt under her fingers. How could she have mistaken Voldemort for Harry? Pansy felt despair come in strong waves and hugged her self, shivering in self-disgust.

_I'll just have to be more careful_, Pansy thought to her self.

She should have known something would have been in the food and drink. No matter how much it would weaken her, Pansy resolved not to eat anything that came to her in the future. For added protection, Pansy strengthened her mental shields. Even if the food hadn't been poisoned, she knew Voldemort had managed to slither his way past her mental defenses. It wouldn't happen again though. This time she'd be prepared for his next attack.

--

Parkinson Manor was a flurry of activity. Once Kingsley had sent word that Aurors were needed, they began arriving in droves. Several Hogwarts students, mostly 6th and 7th years, began showing up as well much to everyone's surprise. Hermione had been the reason of that, much to Ron's amusement. As he sat in the midst of all the planning, Ron took a moment to take in all that was happening. Several witches and wizards, old and young, were huddled together in small groups making plans of attack and what spells they would use and when. Students from each of the houses in Hogwarts were huddled together actually cooperating, which still managed to baffle the red-head. He never would have thought he'd see the day where all four houses would cooperate with one another without threats from their teachers. Ron felt a nudge at his side and turned to look at Hermione inquisitively.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, a concerned look on her face. "You were miles away."

"Nothing's wrong, 'Mione." Ron reassured his girlfriend. "I was just amazed at what's happening right now. Everyone is getting along and cooperating and it's a surprise. I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"I think you should start getting used to it." Luna's dreamy voice floated between the couple. "Once Harry vanquishes Voldemort, I should think this is what every day will be like in the future."

"I'm not so sure of that." Hermione voiced doubtfully. "There will still be prejudice in the wizarding world no matter what. There are still witches and wizards out there who think their blood status makes them better than others."

"So you think even if the outcome of this war is good, no one will change?" Brian asked, his head tilted to the side. "That's rather pessimistic, don't you think?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I'm being a realist. You can't expect years and years of ingrained hatred to just disappear out of the clear blue. It's going to take time and cooperation to overcome so much hatred."

"That's not something I expected to hear from a person fighting for the Light side." Brian mused aloud. "I figured all of you would be singing sunshine and roses at the demise of Voldemort."

Ginny laughed as she joined the group. "You haven't been here for years, Brian. Just because we fight for this side, doesn't mean our heads are up our arses. Many of realize that things aren't necessarily going to change once Voldemort has been defeated. Many of his followers came of their own free will because they believe in what he spews out."

"And the rest of us simply followed because we didn't have a choice," Draco drawled, coming up behind his girlfriend.

"So then why fight at all if you don't think good will come out of Voldemort's demise?" Brian questioned, truly curious. "Why not just let someone else fight for you, and stand on the sidelines?"

"At some point you have to take a stand for what you think is right." Blaise spoke up, sending a warm glance towards Luna. "I was content to stay neutral for the longest until I realized that it was just as bad as fighting for Voldemort."

"I never thought of it that way. I just thought that by not fighting and not choosing a side, it was the better way to go." Brian looked at the group of people around him, a new understanding in his eyes.

"I guess you finally get it, then?" Harry grinned at the Slytherin, clapping him on the back. "In the end, everyone has to choose a side, Brian. It may not be for the same reason as another person, but at least they've _done_ something. I've already told you my reasons are purely selfish, while others may have different motives in their mind."

"I guess I've been a complete and total arse about this entire war business for the last few months, haven't I?" Brian grinned, though it was tinged with bitterness.

"Not a complete one," Tiliana smiled, lacing her fingers through his. "You've just been opinionated and bull-headed, but that's nothing new for you."

Everyone laughed, and Brian exhaled as if putting a huge weight off his shoulders. "I've been walking around with my nose in the air, thinking I was the one in the right when it was the exact opposite. Pansy being taken from us pulled the rug out from beneath me though. I kept thinking that because we were purebloods and of high standing, that no one would touch us. I've been a fool. And I want to apologize to all of you for being such a prick since I've gotten here." Brian looked at each person, his eyes earnest.

Ron was the first to break the silence. "Well now that you've realized what a dick you've been, I suppose I could let you off this once. But that _doesn't_ mean we're going to become friends."

"I wouldn't dream of it, r-Weasley." Brian grinned. Ron returned the gesture, flicked him off, and left to discuss strategy with one of his many brothers.

"I guess that means you're forgiven in Ron-speak." Ginny laughed. "And I forgive you too, although you didn't do anything personally to me. You were just misguided and uninformed. It happens to us all."

"Gin's right." Harry spoke up. "Now I hate to break up this little pow-wow, but my fiancée is locked up in some dark basement at Hogwarts and I want her back in my arms as soon as possible. Let's get back to work, shall we?"

A chorus of 'sir yes sirs' rang out much to Harry's amusement. The group broke up, each going to their respective places to resume strategizing. Harry moved from group to group, approving or disapproving several plans. Once he was satisfied with the results, he called everyone to attention, waiting until every last eye was upon him.

"First, I want to thank you all for being here. We're about to head to war, and though I hate to say it, some of us may not make it back, including myself. Many of you didn't have to be here, yet you came anyway, and I want to commend you for it." Harry looked at several of his former classmates, seeing fear and determination in their eyes.

"This isn't going to be an easy fight. Voldemort has an army of DeathEaters following him, including the Dementors. We're all going to have to look out for one another and keep close watch. Now isn't the time for petty House rivalries or family rivalries. We're going to have to put that behind us and focus on our goal: the demise of Voldemort. I want you all to be careful and remember our plans of attack. I believe everyone has agreed to flying, correct?" Several heads nodded and Harry smiled grimly.

"It's going to be a long trip. If you don't have a broom, I'm sure someone here won't mind you flying with them. Are we ready?" Harry addressed his last question to Kingsley. Once the older wizard nodded his head, everyone dispersed, pulling out their brooms as they headed into the cool night air. As Harry made to follow, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Camille smiling at him, her eyes determined.

"Do be a gentleman and allow your future mother-in-law to ride with you, dear." She cut Harry off when he made an attempt to protest. "I'm coming with you, Harry. That's my daughter who's probably holed off in some dark, damp room. There's no way in Hades I'm not coming with you."

"But Mr. Parkinson-" Harry tried to weakly protest again, only to be cut off.

"Blayne is traveling with one of the other Aurors. Although I'm a bit rusty in the defense area, I'm more than sure I'll be able to help. You didn't think I was going to sit back and twiddle my thumbs, did you?"

"Of course not," Harry stumbled.

"Then what are you waiting for? Enlarge your broom and help me onto it. Hogwarts is a while a way and sitting here dawdling about is wasting precious time." Camille looked at Harry expectantly, and he hurriedly pulled his shrunken broom out of his pocket. They made their way out into the front yard, where several others were mounting their brooms and pulling off. Harry enlarged his broom, helped Camille on, before hastily climbing on in the front.

"Hang on tightly!" He called out to the older witch behind him. Once she had fastened her arms around his waist, Harry kicked off, letting the rush of flying fill him. He spotted several brooms ahead of him, and rushed to catch up. He nodded at several familiar faces, including his friends as he passed them to catch up with Kingsley. Once he spotted the older wizard, he pulled up beside him, surprised to see Blayne Parkinson riding along with him. Pushing his surprise down, Harry called out to Kingsley.

"How long do we have until we reach Hogwarts?" Harry shouted over the noise of the wind.

"At least an hour or two," Kingsley shouted back. "Scotland is a fair distance away, so we may have to take a break before we get there. It wouldn't do us any good to be tired once we reach our destination."

Harry nodded, keeping a firm grip on his broom. "What about the Disillusionment charm? How close to Hogwarts do we need to be before casting it?"

Kingsley seemed to ponder Harry's question for a bit, until he came to a conclusion. "Dementors will more than likely be prowling the grounds which means we'll have to be quick to cast the Patronus. I think we should cast the charm at least twenty minutes before we get there to take them off guard. They might be able to sense the magic if we cast it any later than that."

"Sounds good," Harry agreed. "I'll let everyone know about that once we touch down. It would probably do us all good if we paired up from then on. I noticed several of them flying by themselves."

Kingsley nodded once again before pulling ahead, his mind on finding a place to touch down in the next twenty minutes.

"I'll cast the Patronus for us, Harry." Camille spoke from behind Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned. "I can cast a pretty good Patronus when the time calls for it."

"I haven't been on a broom in years, Harry Potter." Camille laughed lightly. "I'd more than likely crash us into the ground if you let me take control. I'll cast the Patronus and you just make sure we don't crash."

Harry grinned, but nodded nonetheless. He brought his attention back to the task before him, and began going over the plans he, Kingsley, and the others had come up with, while keeping an eye out for a signal from Kingsley to touch down.

--

When the next tray of food was placed in front of her, Pansy merely knocked it aside, sneering at the masked DeathEater. He took his leave, and Pansy huddled in the corner which her knees up to her chest. So far in the perusal of her surroundings, she'd come to the conclusion that she was inside the Hogwarts castle somewhere near the Slytherin common room. She didn't know of this place, but being that Hogwarts was full of secret rooms and halls, she was surprised. Any hopes of finding an escape route were dashed as she began to feel the wards placed around the room. When the door opened again, she was disgusted to see Pertarsky stroll in, a maniacal grin on his face.

"You really should eat, Pansy." His oily voice grated on Pansy's nerves and she struggled not to lash out at him.

"So you can poison me again?" Pansy questioned through gritted teeth. She clenched her hands tightly together at her side until her fingernails breached the skin of her palm.

"You'd be dead already if I had any say." Pertarsky snarled, walking slowly towards the middle of the room. "However, the Dark Lord still has use for you yet, so a drop of Mind-Relaxing potion helped ease my rage. Lord Voldemort was much pleased with the results."

Pansy shuddered at her earlier slip-up being thrown back at her face. She took a deep breath and kept her nonchalance façade up, hoping to anger the slime-ball in front of her enough so that he'd either leave or do something stupid which would result in some kind of torture for himself.

"I'm so happy to have been of assistance to you both." She drawled out sarcastically. "I'm surprised you came up with the idea yourself, seeing how utterly pathetic you are." She spit out the last words, pleased with the growing rage that came off Pertarsky in waves.

"You little bitch!" Pertarsky yelled, drawing his wand out.

"What are you going to do? Hex me?" Pansy drawled in a bored tone. "We both know you can't do that, don't we?" Pansy pushed herself away from the wall, strolling with a confidence she didn't feel.

Pertarsky's laughter stopped her. "You've let yourself become quite bold, haven't you? I may not be able to touch you…_yet_, but when the time comes, you'll find yourself regretting every word that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours. I may even use it for my own pleasure before killing you."

Pansy felt a pool of dread drop heavily in her stomach, but she kept her mask in place, determined not to let the little shit in front of her see any fear.

"Such brave words, Pertarsky," Pansy grinned thinly. "Before this night is over, I'll have you eating those words."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Pertarsky winked before moving backwards. "Your little boyfriend won't save you this time, Pansy. He'll be killed before he makes it to you."

Pansy's heart went to her throat, but she smirked outwardly. "How do you know he's not here already?"

She took savage pleasure in seeing Pertarsky pale in front of her as his eyes darted quickly around the room. She laughed aloud and shook her head. "You're pathetic. At the mention of Harry Potter you turn into a sniveling coward. How the bloody hell did you end up in Slytherin? You should have been in Hufflepuff."

Pertarsky growled ferociously as he gripped his wand tightly. Pansy merely looked on somehow knowing that despite his words, Pertarsky was too much of a coward to act on his instincts. Without another word, the ex-Slytherin walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and reinforcing the wards. The grin on Pansy's face slid off as her energy left her. She cradled the visible bump that housed her and Harry's children and sadly smile down at it.

"He'll be here soon, loves. I know he will." Pansy spoke quietly to the unborn children, hating the niggling doubt at the back of her mind.

--

Harry smiled gratefully at Camille as she handed him a conjured glass of water. He drank from the cup thirstily, watching as many others did the same. So far, they had managed to travel the many miles towards Hogwarts without any trouble and had touched down to let everyone take a break from riding on their brooms for little over an hour. They still had a bit of distance to go, but no one seemed to be showing any signs of fatigue, which pleased Harry greatly. He let his thoughts turn to Pansy, and a frown crossed his face. He hoped she and the babies were okay. He'd kill Pertarsky if he laid a finger on her.

"You shouldn't frown like that, dear. You'll get premature wrinkles." Camille's soft hands smoothed out the lines in Harry's face and Harry sighed. He looked into eyes that looked so much like Pansy's and he fought not to succumb the dark despair that had been hovering over him like a dark cloud all day.

"You look so much like her," Harry murmured, closing his eyes. "I just want her back with me."

"I know you do, love." Strong arms embraced him, and Harry went willingly, letting the tears he'd been holding back for so long fall. Camille patted his back and whispered words of reassurance and encouragement in his ears, until finally he stopped shaking.

"I haven't cried like that in years." Harry admitted shakily, rubbing the tears off his face and fixing his crooked glasses.

"You've held everything in for so long, it had to come out some way." Camille smiled gently at the young man in front of her. "I told you before that you don't always have to be so strong, Harry Potter. Don't take the weight of the world on your shoulders. You'll never survive by doing that."

"But I have to save her," he whispered. "It's my fault,"

"Harry Potter!" Camille's shout brought not only Harry's, but everyone else's eyes to her. Harry blushed and tried to look away, but Camille's hands brought his gaze back to her face. "I told you not to blame yourself, didn't I? _None_ of this is your fault, do you understand?"

Harry nodded, but Camille was having none of it. "I asked you a question, Harry Potter."

"Yes ma'am, I understand." Harry mumbled, feeling properly chastised.

"Good," Camille brushed Harry's hair back from his forehead and straightened his robes, much to his amusement. "You'll give yourself a bloody ulcer if you go around taking the blame for everything, and my daughter is _not_ going to raise those children alone."

Several witches and wizards close by smiled and laughed as their Savior was fussed at by Camille Parkinson. A heated glare shut many of them up, but amusement still shone in their eyes, much to Harry's eternal embarrassment. Once Camille finished, she patted Harry on the arm and went over to her husband, who had a gleeful look on his face.

"She's a lot to handle, isn't she?" Brian grinned at the dark-haired wizard. "Pansy takes after her a lot. Sure you can handle it?"

"I look forward to it." Harry smiled faintly, still looking after Camille. "I've already been on the receiving end of Pansy's rants more than a few times."

"I'll bet you have." Brian laughed. "She _is_ fine, Potter. So stop looking so forlorn every time you think about her. She can hold her own, as you already know. She's not one to sit back and cower."

"I know. That's why I fell in love with her." Harry looked away, gathering his composure. When he turned back, his eyes held determination and strength.

"Now that's the Harry Potter I'm used to seeing." Brian grinned. He patted Harry on the back and made his way back over to Tiliana.

Harry signaled to Kingsley and the older wizard nodded. "We've rested long enough, everyone." Kingsley spoke loudly the group of witches and wizards. "Before we head back up, I want everyone to have a partner with them on their broom."

Kingsley waited patiently while those who had been flying solo teamed up with another witch or wizard and continued. "We're about an hour or so away from Hogwarts. Once we're about twenty minutes away, I want everyone to cast Disillusionment charms so we won't alert the Dementors to our presence. They'll pick up on our emotions, but now that everyone has paired up, the person not controlling the broom is in charge of casting the Patronus charm. Is that understood by everyone?"

Heads nodded and Kingsley continued on. "You all know which part of the castle you are to enter, so each group needs to fly in close contact with one another. Once we have taken care of the Dementors, we'll split up and go from there. I don't think I need to tell anyone to be careful. Look out for those around you, and stick to the plan, even if something goes wrong. When it is time to cast the Disillusionment charm, I'll signal out. Are we ready?"

Affirmative answers rang out through the night air and Kingsley nodded, mounting his broom with Blayne Parkinson on the back. He nodded to each witch and wizard that stood before him. "I hope to see _all_ of you at the end of this." He kicked off without another word, and the others made to do the same.

"Are you ready?" Harry questioned Camille as she gracefully straddled the broom, her wand ready.

Camille nodded and Harry mounted the broom in front of her. Once Camille's arms were securely around his waist, Harry kicked off into the night sky, more determined than ever. The time for war was now here.

--

A/N: This is out much later than I had planned…blah. I just couldn't seem to make the last few pages of this chapter come out in a timely manner. Anyhow, only two chapters left in this one! But it could possibly be three, depending on how things map out. We'll see. Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm pretty sure I caught them all as I was writing, but you can never be too sure. Next update will hopefully be up this weekend, but I won't make any promises. At the latest it'll be next Tuesday. So, don't forget the poll and my little contest (100th reviewer gets a one-shot of his/her choice). So, you know the drill: Read, review, and as always enjoy! _Ciao!_


End file.
